Ten Years After
by landofthekwt
Summary: Shiori and her mother find Inuysaha after a ten year search
1. Ten Year's After

Title Ten Years After

Author landofhekwt

Prompt Past (unsung heroes)

Rating K

POV Shiori

Word Count 295

Warning none

Summary Shiori and her mother spend 10 years searching for Inuyasha

"Mother. Just a little further. When we reached Edo Castle they told us that Inuyasha's Forest was this way."

Her mother did not answer, but continued to trudge onward head to the ground. It had been like this day after day since they left their ocean village by the demon bat caves.

Their village had been destroyed that day. Even though the demon bats had died in the fall out, the villagers had blamed them for the deaths and the destruction of the village.

They knew they had to move on. The question was where to move. Her mother knew that they would be treated the same no matter where they went.

Shiori had no place among humans or demons. The only person who had ever treated her well was Inuyasha. He had fought to save her even though it was in his interest to kill her.

They searched for Inuyasha for ten years. Following rumors and legends of a hanyou with a demon blade they moved from village to village. Staying until the local drove them out.

Shiori had grown up on the road. She was now an adult. Her mother had aged prematurely. They had traded places. Shiori now took care of her mother who could no longer do strenuous physical labor.

They had been refused entrance to Edo Castle. Demons and hanyous were not welcome in time of war, but they were told of the Inuyasha's Forest. A mythical place. Perhaps the legend really lived there.

A village bell tower loomed on the horizon. Rice paddies guarding the approach. A torii gate with stairs leading to a shrine and a forest beyond. Shiori hoped that at last they had arrived at their destination. She knew her mother could go no further.


	2. Heartbreaker

Title Heartbreaker

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Heartbroken Challenge(unsung heroes)

Chapter 2 of Ten Years After

Rating M

Word Count 1204

POV Shiori

Warning Character Death Language

Summary Shiori finds Inuyasha

It was midday, yet the fish ponds and rice paddies were empty. The only sounds that she heard were the buzzing of the insects. She would have expected to hear birds, but their voices for whatever reason were silent. When she reached the bridge over the river, the village bell began to toll Alarmed, she stopped unsure whether to proceed. The bell did not seem to summon any warriors to repel her so continued her trek into the village.

At last she reached a dwelling which seemed different from the rest by the Torii Gate. Shiori stopped and looked around. Something seemed to be going on at the top of the stairs. She hesitated. From her experience. hanyou were unwelcome in shrines. When they left their village, they left their ancestors behind. Occasionally, she heard her mother pray for the kami to deliver or call out to her father in her sleep, but otherwise their involvement with any religion at all was nonexistent.

She had been told that the youkai were evil spirits created from death and despair among men whom they preyed upon. The two of them had found the better course was simply to avoid trouble. Yet, despite their best efforts to do so, they had still been driven out of town after village had to be the one where Inuyasha lived. He had protected her before. They put all their hopes on his protecting her now. If only they could find him.

Her mother stumbled and fell. Shiori rushed to her side. Deciding that the hut they were standing in front of must be the priestess, Shiori swept aside the shoji screen and entered the hut. There she found a stew pot in a fire pit. A platform was at one end of the room. Shiori rolled out the tatami mat and laid her mother on it. Surely, a priestess would not object to allowing her to rest until they could find some place to stay.

The village bell began tolling again in a somber tone. Shiori walked out of the hut to see what was happening. Villagers were streaming down the steps of the shrine toward their homes. When some stopped to stare at her and point, she found herself huddling closer to the entrance to the hut.

The crowd began to swell. The murmurs grow louder. Shiori retreated back into the hut In her haste to find a place for her mother to rest, she had forgotten all the rules. Always have an escape route planned out when facing a mob.

"What the fuck is going on here? The old hag is no sooner buried than you behave like a pack of wolves. Back off and let Kagome and Rin through or I will have to kick the shit out of all of you."

Shiori started. That voice was just as she remembered it. How could she ever forget. That voice had never wavered in the face of her grandfather's power. Had not killed her when it would have strengthened his sword. So strong he showed her that a hanyou could defeat a daiyoukai. So honest when he told her that he admitted that he had come to kill her, but after seeing her realized that he could not do so. So flippant when he said that he would just have to find another daiyoukai to kill. So kind when he asked her permission to break the red coral. So humble when he told her that she had saved him from her grandfather's spirit. This was the man whom she had sought for ten long years. The man who would protect her. The man who would love her. The man would be her mate.

The crowd parted. Inuyasha led the women toward the hut. They would handle the arrangement now that Kaede was gone. Rin had stayed with her for ten years. It was her home. The hut had been built by village for Kaede as their miko Kaede had made them promise that Rin could stay there as long as liked. Kaede had trained Kagome as a miko even though they both knew that

Kagome did not want to take over the duties as priestess when Kaede was gone. She was too busy being a full time wife and mother to take care of the village. The headman sent word to the temple that they needed a miko Kaede's place. Until she came, Rin and Kagome had agreed to help with the transition. The new miko would stay with Rin. Kagome would help with the villages needs until the new miko felt ready to handle the job by herself.

Inuyasha had barely entered the hut when he was hit by Shiori who threw herself into his arms hugging him and saying his name loudly over and over again.. He was stunned and his face was angry. Pulling her off and dropping her rudely to ground he stared down at her yelling " Who the fuck are you?"

Rin and Kagome rushed to her side as soon as they saw her drop to the ground. They had not seen

what Shiori did only the results of Inuyasha's actions, Shiori stared up at Inuysaha in confusion. The reunion scene had played over and over in her mind over the last ten years. She would find her true love. They would pledge their troth and live happily ever after. This dream had sustained her over their long and arduous journey. He looked the same as he did then. Why was he not behaving as he did in her dream?

"Inuyasha, how could you drop that girl and yell at her?"

"She attacked me"

The girls looked at each other and laughed. Finally, Kagome spoke "I am sorry about Inuysaha. Sometimes he cannot help being an idiot."

Shiori looked around the room confused. " Inuyasha, don't you remember me? I have thought about you every day for the past ten years."

Inuyasha scowled "You keep acting like you know me, but I have no idea who the fuck you are, bitch"

"I am Shiori. You saved me from my grandfather, Taigokumaru and his clan of Hyakki bat demons. Your sword was strengthened when the blood coral orb broke and its power flowed into the sword."

A look of recognition slowly crept across Inuyasha's "So why are you here?"

"I always dreamed that you would be my mate. That dream kept me going for ten hard years. You know what it is like to be a hanyou among demons."

Kagome flushed with embarrassment as Inuyasha took her hand. " I hate to be the one to break your heart, but Kagome and I have been married for more than six years and we have two pups."

Shiori simply stared at Inuyasha and the woman in miko's dress. No, no, no. This could not be happening. She had found Inuyasha after ten years. It was time for her happily ever after. He was supposed to wait for marry someone else. She began crying uncontrollably. Rin knelt down by her and took her in arms. She understood the heartache of waiting for the one she heart had been protected all these years by her dream of Inuyasha only to be heartbroken when she saw him again.


	3. Cupid's Arrow

Title Cupid's Arrow

Autor landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 300

POV Shiori

Chapter 3 of Ten Years After

Warning none

Summary Shiori shifts her attention

Rin held Shiori until finally her body stopped quivering and her tears ceased. Inuyasha hesitant to intervene. The girl had just declared her love for him in front of Kagome. Anything he did or said now would raise Kikyou's ghost all over again.

Kagome stared. Ten years ago, Inuyasha had saved this little girl and her mother. She had been a cute little hanyou. Kagome could have just squeezed the stuffing out of her.

She had been so proud of what Inuyasha did in not killing her. At the bat caves she had seen a hanyou who could see himself in the little girl and thought of her needs instead of his own.

None of them expected to see her again. Certainly not spouting words of love. She felt empathy for the girl and her mother driven from place to place for ten years. Offering them a place to stay was one thing. Sharing her husband. was another. Her thoughts were disturbed by a commotion outside the hut.

"Jaken, clear these people. away from this hut"

Kagome's heart stopped.. The mob that had formed outside threatened Shiori and the peace of the village. They were her friends and neighbors who had accepted her, her hanyou husband and their children into their midst thanks to Kaede It never occurred to her that the peace might be shattered by Kaede's death and Shiori's arrival.

To her relief no screams were heard.. Instead, her husband reappeared followed by Kohaku and Sesshoumaru For a moment the three men stood in the doorway. Shiori looked up and an odd look crossed her face. Rin stared at her wondering what she was thinking. When she saw that Shiori was looking at Lord Sesshoumaru, she glared at her as if to say "Hands off, he's mine"


	4. The Third Wheel

Title The Third Wheel

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Third (Unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

Warning None

Summary Shiori is ignored Kohaku and Sesshoumaru.

The demon lord and taijiya breezed past Shiori as if she was not even there. Their focus was solely on Rin. They surrounded Rin. Kohaku reached out to hug her forcing her to drop Shiori in a heap on the floor. Kagome rushed forward to comfort Shiori who was now in a daze

"Are you going to be OK by yourself, Rin?" asked Kohaku

Kagome looked up at them " She won't be alone. Shiori and her mother will be here with her. Inuyasha will be around to protect her and I will be able to shoulder some of Kaede's burden"

Kohaku replied "Who are these people? Can they be trusted? The girl is hanyou"

Kagome retorted " My husband and children are hanyou. Is there a problem?"

Rin intervened " I am sure that Kohaku did not mean anything by it."

" I am just worried about Rin. She grew up with Kaede. Now the village is without a miko. Rin has lost family. Inuyasha and Miroku are always on the road. Rin is unprotected. Are you going to take over as miko for Kaede? If you aren't, what is Rin supposed to do. She is living in the miko's hut. Will the council allow her to remain here?" Kohaku demanded

"Calm down. The matters with the council are already settled. I will take over Kaede's miko duties. Rin can stay in the house as long as she wants. She will continue to do what she did for Kaede as long as she wants. What Rin does is not up to us, is it Lord Sesshoumaru? Isn't it Rin's decision?"

They all turned to Lord Sesshoumaru who in turn looked at Rin " What will you do now, Rin?"


	5. Stay

Title Stay

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Fake (Unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary Rin decides to stay

Rin flinched. Everyone was looking at her. Kagome expecting her to help with Kaedes' function. Shiori expecting her to give her and her mother a home and help welcome her to the village. Kohaku and Sesshoumaru expecting her to be the little girl she had been when she met them.

What did she want? She wanted to be with Lord Sesshoumaru. It had been her dream since she had first seen him in the woods. She gladly stole food for him and had followed once he resurrected her without question.

She had been disappointed when Sesshoumaru placed her with Kaede instead of taking her with him. He may have wanted her to be with other humans so that she had a choice when she was old enough, but she did not.

She stilled her voice at the time only out of respect for Sesshoumaru and later due to the kindness of Kaede whom she regarded as her grandmother. At last she was old enough to make her own decision.

Unfortunately, the voices in her head were all speaking at once. If she left Kagome and Shiori would be disappointed. She did not even know if Sesshoumaru would let her go with him. Better to leave things the way they were than risk a confrontation.

Shiori's mother stirred. Everyone looked at her startled. The moment of decision was lost. Rin Shiori and Kagome all rushed to her bedside. The woman was sick and needed a place to stay.

She could only stay if Rin stayed. Rin sighed. Once would put on her fake smile and sacrifice her future. She just hoped that someday it would all be worth it.

"Welcome to the village, Okaasan. I am Rin. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like."


	6. A Silver Lining

Title A Silver Lining

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Silver (Unsung Heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Kohaku

Warning none

Summary Kohaku questions Sesshoumaru about Rin

Shiori's mother stirred uneasily. Strange faces all around her until she spied Shiori. Someone was telling her that she was welcome. She had not been welcome anywhere in a long time.

"Shiori. Where are we? What is going on?"

"Don't worry, Mother. We are safe now. Our journey is over at last. We have found Inuyasha. He will keep us safe in this village. You need to regain your strength."

Kohaku and Sesshoumaru stared at each other made uncomfortable by what had happened with Rin. They walked outside to talk. Kohaku spoke first

"Are you really going to leave Rin with them now that Kaede is gone?"

"Why are you suddenly interested in Rin's welfare, boy? You have never been around to take care of her."

" Lord Sesshoumaru And what about you. You show up at with no notice to deliver clothes to Rin and vanish just as quickly. . What is your claim on her?"

"She is mine. Never forget that."

"Lord Sesshoumaru. You have still not answered my question. What are you going to do now about Rin?."

"Not that it is any of your business, but I have always Rin to follow me if she chooses. I placed her in this human village where I could watch her and her safety was assured when I could not be here."

"But why a human village."

"Because by living with humans she can decide for herself where she wants to live. You heard her. She chose to stay here."

Kohaku could only shake his head. Rin had not chosen. She had been backed into a corner and forced to choose the safe solution which hurt the fewest people. It might be a choice, but it was not Rin's choice.


	7. Nothing to Shout About

Title Nothing to Shout About

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Shout (Unsung Heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary The crowd disperses

Kagome busied herself helping serve the crowded hut while Rin found herself seated between Sesshoumaru and Kohaku. Miroku and Sango had brought their brood down to the gathering together with Inuyasha and Kagome 's children. The result was a mad house.

After dinner was cleared away, the din subsided. Inuyasha and Kagome left for their house. Kagome promised to return in the morning to go on rounds with Rin. Miroku and Sango offered Kohaku a place to spend the night. He could hardly refuse even though it meant a crowded house.

Rin walked outside to see Lord Sesshoumaru off " When can I expect to see you again, Lord Sesshoumuaru?"

He looked at her questionably. " I expect to back when the . Is there something you need? If you feel unprotected. I could leave Jaken here."

"Jaken would be nice." She murmured Sesshoumaru left to find the kappa leaving Rin alone.

She reentered the hut and found Shiori seated by her mother's bed

The hanyou looked up at her and bowed. " Rin-san. I never got the chance to thank you for all your kindness today. You don't know how much this means to us to be allowed to live here."

All Rin could do was nod. Today she had lost Kaede and gained Shiori and her mother and Jaken The persons she wanted most Kohaku and Sesshoumaru were still beyond her reach. Today was nothing to shout about.

Shiori settled down on the futon next to her mother. There was a certain comfort in cuddling with her mother. She was hanyou, but she had spent only a few nights separated from her mother. The nights with Grandfather she had been so lonely, she never wanted to be alone again.


	8. Place of the Skull

Title Place of the Skull

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Skull (IY unsung heroes) not submitted too long

Word Count 787

Chapter 8 of Ten Years After

POV Shiori

Warning teenage drinking (Shiori and Rin are 18 in this story)

Summary Shiori finds Rin at Kaede's grave

" Go to her at the place of the skull. She needs you. Be there for her. She has lost the one she loves. She has no one else."

Shiori awoke from the dream. Have remembered. Blurred through sleep. That voice the one she had heard ten years. The arms remembered as they protected her from her grandfather.

"FATHER.,But why here and why now Father, what should I do. The dream I followed for ten years proved to be nothing but a childhood fantasy. There is no place for us here. The girl we are staying with resents us because by being here we force her to stay here instead of following her heart like I did."

She wished that Father had been clearer about what she should do. Looking over at Rin's futon, she saw that it was empty even though it was the middle of the night. What should she do? It seemed obvious that the person Father wanted her to go to Rin. The place of the skull made no sense unless it referred to a grave or tomb. She remembered that Rin came down the shrine steps through the Torii Gate when she returned to Kaede's hut. Kaede's grave must be located in the Shrine at the top of the stairs

Hurriedly she dressed and ran up the stairs. What she found shocked her. Rin was fast asleep in front of Kaede's grave. Shiori remembered her father's words and reached out to her. Rin stirred and looked up at Shiori blearily.

"Can I help?'

"I don't see how Kaede has left me alone. Sesshoumaru has left me alone. Kohaku has left me alone. I don't know what to do."

Shiroi replied " I spent the last ten years homeless searching for Inuyasha only to discover that the man of dreams is married with children. My mother is worn and can go no farther. I am sorry I arrived when I did. I am here for you now. Tell me your story."

Rin's life story spilled out of her. Orphaned. Finding Sesshoumaru. Killed by wolves, Resurrected by Sesshoumaru. Kidnaped. Protected by Kohaku. Saved by Sesshoumaru. Kidnaped and Killed .Saved and Resurrected again by Sesshoumaru. Protected by Kohaku. Kidnaped again. Saved by Kohaku and Sesshoumaru. Left in the village for the past ten years by Sssshoumaru to be raised by Kaede with occasional visits from Sesshoumaru and Kohaku. The loneliness and separation from the rest of the villagers as they paired off. It seemed like there was no one for her and now Kaede was gone Sesshoumaru and Kohaku had also left without making any promises to her to return for her.

Shiori could empathize with Rin. Her story spilled out of her. Her father killed by her grandfatherShe had only vague memories of him. Raised in a village that hated her and her mother, she had been sold to her grandfather to buy peace for the village. That peace had been broken when Inuyasha arrived to kill her and strengthen his sword. When he fought for her and she learned that grandfather had killed her father she turned on grandfather, allowing Inuyasha to kill him.

When Inuyasha revealed that he had come to kill her, but upon seeing her could not do so, she gave him the blood coral that he sought. Her grandfather's ghost tried to kill her, but her father protected her and weakened her grandfather so that Inuyasha could kill him. When Inuyasha left with his sword strengthened she and her mother were left to deal with the angry villagers from the destroyed village. Driven from the village, Shiori and her mother had set off to find Inuyasha feeling that he was their savior. Over the years of traveling he had become her dream, her savior, her reason for being. her only hope of happiness. Now that they had finally arrived they realized how vain that dream was.

The girls fell silent. Rin offered Shiori some of the sacramental sake. Gradually they fell asleep in each others arms, watched over by two shining figures who had been daiyoukai and miko in life but still cared for the one's they loved. In the morning Kagome found them still sleeping together by the grave. She had been worried when she did not find them and Kaede's and Shiori's mother did not know where they were. She had come to Kaede's grave to pray for the strength to carry on Kaede' duties. She smiled, bowed her head, and clapped her hands in prayer thanking Kaede for watching over the girls. She left to help Shiori's mother fix breakfast and await Shori and Rin's return knowing she was in good hands.


	9. Hangovers

Title Hangovers

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Skull

Word Count 290

POV Rin

Warning Hangover

Summary The girls have hangovers after their midnight drinking bout

The morning sun awakened them from the long night's slumber. Rin started. She was supposed to be going on rounds with Kagome today. It was important because it would be the first time either Kagome or Rin met the villagers without Kaede by their side.

Her head hurt. The sun in her eyes did not help. Rin had never indulged in sake before. Kaede had restricted her from drinking. Last night both she and Shiori had needed to break free. The sake had helped them get rid of their inhibitions and talk freely. Unfortunately, it left her with a nasty hangover

She looked over at her midnight drinking companion. Should she let her sleep? She couldn't really leave a strange hanyou sleeping by Kaede's grave by herself. The villagers had practically rioted when Shiori and her mother had taken up residence in Kaede's hut If Sesshoumaru had not dispersed the mob things might have gotten nasty.

"Shiori. I need to go. Come with me to Kaede's hut so that I can go on rounds with Kagome."

Shiori looked up groggily. It took her some time to remember the person who was talking to her She had only met Rin yesterday, yet she felt like she had known her all her life. Acknowledging Rin, she stumbled to her feet. Somehow the girls managed to make it down the stairs without killing themselves.

Rin pushed back the entrance covering. The aroma of food and tea overwhelmed her. Rin was not expecting anyone to be up The smell of the tea, rice porridge and miso soup was heavenly Anything she ate or drank would be bland if she was to keep it down.

Kagome brightly chirped " Okaerinasai".

Rin smiled, responded "Tadima."


	10. A Tough Act to Follow

Title A Tough Act to Follow

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Follow (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary Rin kicks ass and takes names

Rin followed Kagome from hut to hut introducing her to the villagers. The miko was met by a mixed response. Some greeted her warmly offering small tokens. Others seemed surprised by Kagome's presence. Doors were slammed in her face.

Rin was surprised. The villagers had known Kagome for ten years. Kaede had introduced her as the reincarnation of Kikyou, the patron saint of the shrine. She had lived among for six years raising her own children alongside theirs. Kaede had taught Kagome everything she knew. What could be the problem.?

Rin began to hear whispers. Kagome was a miko befouled by youkai. A miko needed to be pure and chaste. It was bad luck to consort with such a person. Surely, the kami would show their displeasure if Kagome continued in that position. The whispers grew to a din as the day went on.

Kagome was ready to cry. Why was she here? She had children at home who needed stood in front of the last hut on the rounds unable to continue. Rin sensed her distress. It was disgrace to Kaede. Grandma had every confidence in Kagome to do her job. Rin had seen what the villagers did to before she died the first time.

Rin tossed aside the screen and stormed into the hut. She informed them that Kagome was their miko now. Kaede had said so before she died. Rin had been with Kaede for ten years. She was not going to brook any disrespect to Kaede by their treatment.

The stunned villagers hastened to apologize to Kagome. Word got around that anyone who dared to question Kaede's choice of Kagome as miko would have to answer to Rin. All questions about Kagome's right to be miko vanished and were never heard in the village again.


	11. Contracts

Title Contracts

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Bound (Unsung Heroes)

Word Count 296

POV Rin and Shiori

Chapter 11 of Ten Years After

Warning none

Summary Rin sets the ground rules

Kagome excused herself. She still had dinner to make. Hopefully, Inuyasha had been able to manage without her. She had a sneaking suspicion that he had spent the day at Miroku's where Sango and the twins could help him care for Sakura and Souta. That would work until Miroku and Inuyasha went on the road demons-slaying again.

Shiori and her mother had spent the day cooking and cleaning. There was still food leftover from the funeral which the villagers had brought. It would have to be eaten soon before it spoiled. The rice and basic supplies were running low. They had no money. How would they manage?

Rin looked at the leftovers that Shiori and her mother had prepared. It had tasted wonderful yesterday, but eventually it would spoil. She would have to take Shiori around and introduce her to all of the merchants. At the end she had done all of the marketing for Kaede when she became too infirm to continue with her everyday tasks.

Dinner was eaten in silence until Rin broke the ice. " We need to talk about ground rules if we are going to be living together."

Shiori's mother murmured " We don't want to be any trouble."

Rin shook her head "It won't be any trouble. We just need some basic understanding so that we

know where we stand."

Shiori piped up " We will take care of the cooking and cleaning. Is there anything else we need to know?"

Rin answered " We don't need a signed contract. Just an understanding. I will take you around tomorrow to meet the villagers. We have accounts with each of the merchants. So long as I vouch for you, it should be no problem. That will be our adventure tomorrow."


	12. The Fear of God

Title The Fear of God

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Fear (unsung heroes)

Word Count 287

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary Rin saves the rice planting festival

Kagome stood nervously with the seedlings she had blessed at the shrine. Rin was by her music and dancing had stopped the moment the crowd saw her coming. All the people were standing staring at her as if she had grown two heads.

No one wanted to be the first. It would be the first rice planting without Kaede in more than fifty years. Could they depend on the new miko to earn the favor of the kami for a successful rice crop? Even the daimyo in Odawara had hesitated to send a representative.

Rin had a plan. She had donned the traditional red and white planting outfit. Sango had agreed to attend. Shiori's mother would receive the seedlings but Shiori would participate with her head covered by the hat held in place a strap and the hood.

When no one stood forth to receive the seedlings, Rin stepped forward and bowed her head to Kagome. Kagome beamed at her as she passed the tray of seedlings to the waiting Rin. Sango and Shiori's mother followed.

Rin and her group proceeded to the rice paddies and plant their seedlings. The crowd waited. No fire and brimstone burned the new seedlings as offensive to the kami. It must actually be fine with the kami that they had received their seedlings from the tainted miko.

Slowly, the crowd of women began to surge forward to receive their seedlings. The musicians began to play and the dancers began to perform in their rice planting outfits.

Kagome whispered a word of thanks to Rin who stood at her side again. Rin shook her head. She had not done it for Kagome, but for truly was their guardian kami.


	13. Joined At the Hip

Title Joined At the Hip

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Chained (unsung heros)

POV Rin

Word Count 294

Warning None

Summary Rin introduces Shiori and her mother to the neighbors

Rin decided that the time had come to take Shiori and her mother out to meet the neighbors. She was going to have go out on her own eventually. Now was as good a time as any.

It was if Rin and Shiori were joined at the hip. Everywhere Rin went Shiori would follow faithfully. Even the villagers found it amusing it was if Rin were the shepherd and Shiori was her little lamb following . When they say Shiori and her mother coming they would say that dam and lamb were following after Rin.

The reception was amazing. Just being with Rin brought acceptance to two people who had never been accepted before. Soon she was not only welcomed by the merchants they frequented, but the ordinary villagers as well.

One duty Rin had done, she was reluctant to give up. She had helped raise the children of Miroku and Sango. Whenever, they needed someone to watch the children so that they could have some time alone they had always called on Rin.

Rin knew that she would not have enough time to spend with them now that she had taken her place along side Kagome. There would times that Miroku and Sango needed here when she could not be there.

Reluctantly, she introduced Shiori and her mother into their home. She felt a little jealous as the children that she had always loved warmed to their new babysitters, but she knew it was for the best.

Someday, she too would move on. Someday she would leave the village. The sooner that Shiori and her mother, Kagome, and the family of Miroku and Sango learned to get by without her the better. Because someday, she would not be there for them.


	14. Afterglow

Title Afterglow

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Glow (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shiori watches Rin's reactions to Sesshoumaru's gifts

Shiori watched fascinated as Sesshoumaru delivered his cargo of kimonos to the waiting Rin. Rin was practically glowing. The daiyoukai actually said little to Rin. Mostly asking how she was doing and whether she needed anything. It was their interaction that captured Shiori's attention.

When they first met Shiori assumed that Sesshoumaru was a father figure to Rin. Even her stories in which Rin engaged in hero worship of the daiyoukai seemed to confirm that assumption.

As she examined the kimonos and Rin's reaction to them, she now felt that she had been mistaken. The outfits were not one's meant for a daughter. They were kimonos which were given only to someone truly beloved by the giver.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be waiting for some reaction from Rin. His expression never changed, but he left only when he was certain that Rin was truly happy with what he had given her.

Rin beamed. She thanked Sesshoumaru effusively for his gift. Letting him know in no uncertain terms that they t was what she had been waiting for. Rin made sure to tell him that she wanted for nothing thanks to him. A slight nod was all the response that he gave, but it seemed enough for Rin.

It was only after Sesshoumaru left that Rin bubbled over. She modeled all of the kimonos making sure that everyone knew what Lord Sesshoumaru had given her and that she was proud to wear his gifts.

The way she walked in the kimonos were a dead giveaway to Shiori. As one who had worshiped someone for ten years she knew what it meant to love someone who was never there. She had followed her dream only to have it crushed. Hopefully, for Rin's sake she was not headed down the same road.


	15. Stolen Moments

Title Stolen Moments

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Stolen (unsung heroes)

Word Coutn 396

POV Shiori

Warning naked women

Summary Rin introduces Shiori to the Sunset Spa

Rin was very secretive with Shiori. She woke her up in the middle of the night and motioned for her to follow, Shiori asked whether she should wake her mother, but Rin shook her head no.

Shiori wondered where they were going in secret in the middle of the night. She followed Rin to a grove of trees about 200 yards outside the village. The way had only been lit by lantern light. She could a light shining through the trees.

Half way into the grove the way opened up into a small pool of water. Against the lantern light Shiori could see that two figures were already submersed in the water. When she reached the water she realized that the shadowy figures were Kagome and Sango.

Rin greeted them and said " I brought Shiori. I figured it was OK since she was one of us."

Sango shrugged " I think of her as one of us now"

Shiori looked to Rin who interpreted for her "One of the girls. They are 25 and 26. They let me in when I turned 16. Since you are the same age as me, I don't see why you can't join us."

And so Shori was initiated into the Sunset Spa. An exclusive club where the girls could relax privately away from their husbands and children. Here they could let their hair down and be themselves.

Shiori asked Sango " Who is watching your children?"

Kagome replied :"Miroku and Shippou watch the children."

Shiori asked "Even yours? What about Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at Sango and giggled " Inuyasha watches over us because he is the only one won't peep"

When Shiori blanched Sango reassured her " Inuyasha knows what Kagome and I would do to him if he ever peeped"


	16. Fly Like An Eagle?

Title Fly Like an Eagle?

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Soar (Unsung heroes)

Word Count 210P

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shiori flies?

"Just jump"

Shiori looked down from her perch high atop Goshinboku. This idea of Inuyasha's was terrible. She might be half bat youkai, but she did not have wings and she definitely could not fly.

"All bats can fly. You just have never flown before. Spread your wings and fly"

Shiori looked doubtful. How had she let Inuyasha talk her into this idiotic plan? Maybe it was because she got to spend time alone with Inuyasha. Maybe it was because she wanted to be special. Maybe.

"I'll catch you if you fall."

The thought of being in Inuyasha's arms was enough incentive to make her hurl herself from branches. Down, down she plummeted toward the waiting hanyou. She could see a look of doubt and terror spread across Inuyasha's face as he leapt to catch her.

All she remembered was screaming when suddenly she hit a down draft. From her back stubby stiff leathery wings tore through the back of her kimono. She felt herself lifted for a moment, and then she began to fall again.

Inuyasha caught her just before she reached the ground. They both lay stunned at what just happened. Finally Inuyasha blurted out "You have wings?"

She responded numbly "I have wings?


	17. Memories of Father

Title Memories of Father

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Father (unsung heroes)

Word Count 285

Warning none

Summary Shiori's wings bring back questions about her father

The wings had folded and disappeared into her back. He had turned his back as she stripped the torn wrappings and yukata. She now wore his haori, but he had a million questions, the most important of which was how could she not know that she had wings.

Her father had wings. While it was true that not all hanyou transformed in the same way, it only made sense that she too would have wings. The questions bubbled up in him till he finally blurted out

"How could you not know that you had wings?"

Shiori was startled at the outburst. "My mother tried to raise me to be just like the other humans in the village. I never saw them before today. Of course I never tried to fly before today."

Inuyasha vigorously pursued this line of questioning " I know your grandfather had wings. Didn't your father have wings?"

Shiori thought back " I have a hard time remembering him these days. My mother had to tell me that it was him protecting me against grandfather"

Inuyasha grew silent " Does your mother ever you stories about your father. My father died the day I was born. Without my mother's stories I would not know anything about him"

Shiori shrugged "Mom gets all choked up, thinking about him. After a while I just stopped trying."

Inuyasha thought for a second "My sword was my father's tooth. Although it broke and had to be fixed with my tooth, sometimes I like to think that I am closer to him when I am holding Tessaiga I wonder if part of your father went into Tessaiga after the blood coral broke."

Inuyasha transformed the sword into its Red Tessaiga mode and placed Shiori's hands on the hilt of the sword. "Can you feel anything?"

After a minute Shiori shook her head disappointed " I think he left after saving me"

Inuyasha placed Tessaiga back in the sheath and walked Shior back to her hut. They were all startled to see Shiori in Inuyasha's haori and even more surprised at the story she told. When they were all gone, Shiori turned to her mother and said "Tell me about my father.".


	18. Badge of Shame

Title Badge of Shame

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Jealousy (unsung heroes)

Word Count 275

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shiori is the victim of gossip

Shiori thought that it would be nice to return the haori to Inuyasha. He had been nice enough to lend it to her so that she did not have to walk naked from Goshinboku to her home, the least she could do would be to return it promptly.

When she walked toward Inuyasha's hut, she noticed that activity and conversation would stop when she walked by. People began to point at her as if accusing her of something. She had been the hanyou in enough towns to know when she was the subject of gossip.

She could not imagine what she could have done. She and her mother had kept a low profile so that nothing they did would cause them to be kicked out of town. Finally, she reached the hut located on the hill overlooking the village.

She knocked on the screen. Inuyasha greeted her with a smile " Thank you for bringing back my haori. Kagome, look Shiori is here."

He turned around and found his wife with the children hanging off her glaring past him at the white-haired bat hanyou.

"Get out" Kagome yelled.

Everything stopped. Everyone stared in confusion at Kagome Shiori wondered what she had done to make Kagome act like this toward her. The children started crying. Inuyasha gaped open mouth at his wife.

"Kagome. Why are you yelling at Shiroi?"

Kagome screamed " It's bad enough that everyone knows that the two of you were together when Shiori came back from Goshinboku with only your haori. Now she parades that badge of shame like a badge of honor through the streets to our home "


	19. And Baby Makes Five

Title And Baby Makes Five

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Warning Pregnancy

Summary Inuyasha asks a delicate question

Kagome burst into tears after Shiori left. Inuyasha started to ask her what was going on, but decided instead that comforting her might lead to better results. Kagome did not resist his efforts to take her into his arms. He let her cry into his chest hoping that she would give him some insight into what was going on. When the tears finally stopped, he whispered softly into her ear.

"Kagome what is going on? I told you what happened with Shiori? Talk to me."

Kagome sighed deeply and finally spoke in a hushed tone. " I know and I trust you, Inuyasha. When I went to the market today. All of the women were gossiping. I knew it concerned me because they would shake their heads and stop their conversations when I came into the room. Rin finally gave a heads up when we were doing our rounds and I was getting such sympathetic looks. I guess Shiori coming here with the haori finally broke me."

"That still does not explain why? The old hens have gossiped about you before. You could not be a miko first because you married a hanyou, then because you had sex and finally because you had children. You proved them wrong before. Our marriage is as strong as ever. What would cause an outburst like that?"

Inuyasha inhaled Kagome scent deeply to get a hint as to the source of her upset. To his surprise her scent had changed. The scent was so familiar though he had not smelled it in several years. It fit. She was behaving exactly as she did when she first became pregnant with their first two children. Cautiously, he asked the question on his mind.

"When was your last monthly blood?"

Kagome shivered In all the confusion that went on after Kaede's death she had forgotten that she missed her period. She panicked. What would the villagers think? She had been a mere helper to Kaede when she had her two children. There was no maternity leave in the miko trade. Kaede had made everything so easy before. What would they do without her?

"Everything will be all right. Rin should be handle things when you are down. I know Kaede delivered your babies, but Rin was handling all maternity duties with your help when Kaede became sick. I am sure that everything will be OK."

"What are we going to do about the gossip about you and Shiori?"

"You and Rin should confirm the pregnancy. Then the three of us should go to the council tomorrow and make the announcement. Your pregnancy will be the news that will drive all questions about Shiori from the minds of villagers. All they will be talking about tomorrow will be our third child. We should consult Rin to see if she needs help from the temple during your pregnancy and delivery."

Kagome hesitated but forged ahead " There is one thing"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her. " Yes, I remember how you hated me being alone with Kikyou.

Shiori is no Kikyou. Cute kid but I don't love her. I promise not to be alone with Shiori. We will have to find another way to teach her fly than dive bombing me off Goshinboku Feel better".

Kagome nodded and responded with such a fierce kiss that Inuyasha knew that he was going to get lucky. Making up could be so much fun when it renewed your bond with the woman you loved.


	20. Enter the Trickster

Title Enter the Trickster

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Cunning (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shippou tries to understand why Shiori is crying

Shiori found herself back at Goshinboku. How appropriate since this had the source of her most exciting discovery and her greatest sorry.

The tears flowed freely. . Mother would have to be told. She simply could not stay in a village where she was the subject of scandal.

She was so engrossed in her own problems that she did not even notice a pink balloon hovering over her. Finally Shippou could take it no longer. He transformed

"What did Inuyasha do to you?"

Shiori looked around. She found a small boy with red -hair and a fox tail looking up at her "Who are you?"

Shippou puffed up his chest " I am Master Shippou. Upper Senior 12th level. Kitsune. Are you okay?"

Shiori shook her head " I don't know if anyone can help me?"

Shippou asked "Just tell me what Inu-baka did and Kagome will sit him until he makes it right"

Shiori shook "Inuyasha was wonderful. It is Kagome that hates me."

Shippou was taken aback " I don't understand. Why would Kagome hate you?"

"Because she thinks Inuyasha and I are having an affair"

Shippou was confused, but after having dealt with the Kikyou problem knew first hand about Kagome's insecurities about other women "Why would Kagome think that?"

"When I jumped off Goshinboku, my wings tore through my clothes and I had to wear Inuyasha's haori home. All the villagers saw us and assumed the worst."

Shipppou was confused " Why did you jump off Goshinboku?"

"Because Inuyasha wanted to see if I could fly"

Shippou nodded. Only Inuyasha could come up with such a boneheaded idea. What kind of girl would jump off a tree merely because a man asked her. The question was worth pursuing.


	21. An Announcement

Title An Announcement

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha and Kagome face the council to announce Kagome's pregnancy.

They stood united before the council Inuyasha, Kagome, and their children, Mirkou, Sango and their children and Rin. By standing united when they announced Kagome's pregnancy they hoped to quash the rumors which had been floating around the village regarding Shiori and Inuyasha.

They had hoped to have Shiori with them, but she had been missing since Kagome had thrown her out of her home. Inuyasha would take all questions and Kagome would stand behind him. Miroku and Sango were there for moral support.

The flock of children was there to show the commitment of the Inutachi to the village. They were all strangers to the village. Yet they had chosen to raise their children here. Miroku and Sango had six. Inuyasha and Kagome two.

Rin was here because she had been the hand of Kaede. She provided the link to the mikos of the past. Kagome might have been Kikyou's reincarnation, but she was no Kikyou. Only Rin's vouching for her had allowed her to succeed Kaede.

Now Kagome was going to have another child there was a need for the council to send to the temple to perform Kagome's duties when she could not. Kagome did her best to reassure them that she would not need help for some time.

Rin stepped forward to explain that she could perform all the duties that Kaede performed which did not require miko powers. She had been Kaede's right hand over the last ten years when the old woman was failing.

The council discussed the matter. They were agreed that Kagome's pregnancy was a good thing would not affect the community so long as they brought in someone from the temple to handle Kagome's duties during her lying in.

They were still troubled about the rumors about Shiori and Inuyasha. Such an affair had the potential to split the entire community. Some thought they both should be expelled as hanyous. Then their miko would be free of the taint of a hanyou husband.

Others worried that Kagome might take her children and leave if the rumors of the affair were true. The village would then lose its miko and it strongest protector. Finally the headman was pushed forward to express the fears of the villagers.

"What about the bat girl? Why is she not here?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then answered " What about Shiori?"

"Are you having an affair with her?"

"Keh" Inuasha spat as he hugged his wife and children " These are mine and I would not do anything to hurt them"

"What about the rumors about you being seen at the God Tree with her in nothing, but your haori?"

Inuyasha puffed his chest out proudly " I was trying to see if she could fly. We discovered that she has wings which she never knew about. The wings which sprouted from her back as she fell tore her clothing. She is a bat demon who has never been taught to fly. She deserves to know about her heritage just as much as any of you. She does not pose a threat to anyone. Anyone who lays a finger on her will have to answer to me. I don't want to hear any more of these rumors from any of you."

The headman bowed " We defer to you in these matters as the village's protector, Lord Inuyasha"

Inuyasha snorted and led the Inutachi and their families out of the council chamber, but not before the more polite members, Rin, Sango, Mirokua and Kagome returned the bows. Inuyasha had won the day. The rumors would die and the village would get on the business of preparing for Kagome's new arrival.


	22. Greed is Good

Title Greed is Good

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Greed (Unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shiori comes home

She was not greedy. All that she ever wanted was a home and family. Her village had kicked them out even though she had been sacrificed for them. All they could see was the silver hair, antennae and violet eyes. They could not see the little girl now young women who just wanted to be one of them. Her mother was only condemned because of her.

Still she had dragged her mother all over Japan in search of the one man who had been kind to her. The same people slammed the same doors in their faces everywhere. She forgave them for her mother's sake, just as she had forgiven her mother for selling her to her grandfather to save the village.

Now that she had reached her goal everything had gone wrong. The man she wanted was married to another. The villagers had turned on her because that man dared to be kind to her again. He only did so because he knew what she had gone through as a hanyou.

Instead, they both stood condemned. They must be lovers because they shared a half human bond. Kagome was placed in the same position as her mother. Not that Shiori could blame her for her anger. If Inuyasha were hers, she would greedily defend him against any woman who might want him.

By the time they reached Kaede's hut, the lights were still on. She would say her goodbyes to Rin and they would leave in the morning. To her surprise she found herself surrounded by the Inutachi. Kagome reached out and took her in her arms almost squishing a confused Shippou in the process. Kaagome stroked Shiori's hair and whispered.

"I am sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Please stay and we will make everything right."


	23. What Me Worry?

Title What Me Worry?

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Worry (unsung Heroes)

Word Count 290

Warning none

Summary Shiori's big day

How had it come to this? She was back where she started. In the branches of Goshinboku. Her mother thought she was crazy, but she understood. It was a way to be closer to her father.

Everyone was counting on her. The kids of the Inutachi had been running with her every day. Shippou had agreed to be a medicine ball as she and Inuyasha tossed him back and forth.

Sango had agreed to let her lift Hiraikotsu to improve her strength. Kagome referred to it as pumping iron. They had to improve her arm strength without making her a muscle-bound freak with no flexibility. It was a delicate balance.

The biggest triumph was the outfit that Kagome sewed for her. It allowed her wings to unfurl from her back without ripping her clothes off. Not to mention they looked good.

She become a local celebrity. The boys were torn. She looked fantastic, but no one wanted a girl who could beat them up. So they avoided her, but not for reasons she thought.

Today was the big day. Her unveiling. The entire village was here to watch her. She was so nervous. What if she fell on her face? Inuyasha assured that she would be fine.

Staring down, she looked for familiar faces People who had believed in her when no one else.

Rin who had given her a place to live. Inuyasha who had trained her. Kagome and Sango who had made her their sister. She could do it for them.

Rin felt a tap on the shoulder. Looking up she saw Lord Sesshoumaru. "Why is that girl in the tree?"

"She is learning to fly"

Sesshoumaru nodded, but remained confused. Humans simply defied logic.


	24. At First Blush

Title At First Blush

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Blush (unsung heroes)

Word Count 285

POV Rin/Shiori

Warning none

Summary Rin steals the spotlight

When they returned to Kaede's hut, a feast was there waiting for all the guests. Officially, the party was in honor of Shiori's first public flight. When she came into the room still clad in her flying outfit, all the guests clapped.

Shiori thanked Kagome for her wonderful outfit as Sango and her girls gushed over how pretty she looked in it. She was indeed the star of the show. Her mother gave her a secret smile to tell how proud she was of her for finding her roots.

She was the star until they walked into the room. Sesshoumaru and Rin came into the room arm in arm and everything stopped. People could not take their eyes off the kimono was wearing. Rin must have changed into the kimono that Sesshoumaru brought her.

It was no ordinary kimono. Rin was dressed in a Juni-hitoe fit for a princess. Even Inuyasha caught his breath. He had not seen a kimono like this since his mother had worn one to court in Kamakura. The Juni-Hitoe Rin wore surpassed even that outfit.. He simply could not stop himself from telling Rin that she looked like a princess.

Rin blushed. Sesshoumaru glared at him. Kagome started to say the word, but decided that it would spoil the evening for the girls. She had to admit that Rin did look like a Princess in a fairy tale even though it was crude of her husband to simply blurt it out.

When they got turned to Kagome."What's up with them? Why is Sesshoumaru spending that kind of money on Rin?"

Kagome shook her head. Her husband would never understood what gifts like that meant to a girl


	25. Control Freak

Title Control Freak

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13 language

Prompt Control (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Rin

Warning language

Summary Rin is humiliated

Rin could not have been more humiliated by her return in disgrace to the hut which she had left with Lord Sesshoumaru in triumph only days before. The very women who had seen beaming when she left now saw her in tears.

Rin blindly began to undress in the middle of the room. Sango and Kagome looked at each other They had never seen Rin like this. What could possibly have happened? Should they stay and console her or leave and allow her some space?

Finally Kagome asked Rin if they could help. By then Rin was sobbing helplessly in the twelve layers of the Juni-Hitoe. When they received no response, they said goodbye leaving Shiori and her mother with Rin.

Shiori walked over and sat down by Rin. Rin was such a happy person. What could have happened? Shiori offered Rin a cloth to dry her face and waited till the tears had been cried.

"What did Sesshoumaru do to you?"

Rin gasped " Lord Sesshoumaru is never wrong. Rin was a disgrace. Lord Sesshoumaru told Rin how to behave at the banquet, but Rin was clumsy and spilled wine on the guest of honor. The Juni-Hitoe which Lord Sesshoumaru bestowed on Rin was ruined. Lord Sesshoumaru was humiliated by Rin in front of the lords and ladies. Lord Sesshoumaru did not speak to Rin all the way home. Rin can never be the woman Lord Sesshoumaru wants her to be"

Shiori rocked Rin until she fell asleep in her arms. Men. They did not realize how hurtful their thoughtless words and actions could be to the women who loved them. Rin had been crushed by his behavior toward her. He should have carried more about Rin's feelings and less about his guests and the damn kimono.


	26. On Demand

Title On Demand

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Demand (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

Genre Drama

Warning none

Summary Shioir makes demands of Lord Sesshoumaru

She had put Rin to bed while her mother cleaned the Juni-Hitoe. The dog was still here. She was not going to let him get away with what he had done to Rin. He would be down on his hands and Knees apologizing to Rin.

"Here is your stinking Kimono. My mother spent hours cleaning it. After the way you treated Rin over some wine stains on this kimono, I would say that it is worth more than you. "

Sesshoumaru looked down at the little girl raising her delicate fists at him. Did he know this girl? Suddenly he realized that this was the girl who was throwing herself out of the tree the other insane. He nudged the kimono.

"This is Rin's. Return it to her."

Shiro screamed "I am returning this piece of trash. You cannot buy Rin off after what you did. Unless you apologize to Rin right now and beg her forgiveness I cannot be responsible for my actions."

Sesshoumaru had no clue what the bat girl was talking about, but his brother was practically rolling on the ground with laughter Inuyasha waved him toward Rin's hut.

" You better go before she takes you apart."

Sesshoumaru found Rin asleep on her futon. He sat down by her. She did not wake up until morning light shone in the hut. Rin was startled to see Sesshoumaru sitting by her bed. She started to apologize, but Sesshoumaru raised his hand.

:"This Sesshoumaru apologizes to Rin and prays that Rin will accept his humble gift."

Rin did not wait for Sesshoumaru to finish. She jumped up and hugged the kinomo and Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru turned to Shiori for guidance. She smiled and bowed. Rin';

s lord had done the right thing.


	27. Damsel in Distress

Title Damsel in Distress

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Damsel (unsung heroes)

Word Count 273

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha saves Shiori

Shiori's screams could be heard throughout the forest. Inuyasha rushed to the tree only to see the bat girl dangling upside down precariously from a branch. The clothing which Kagome had so lovingly woven was the only thing holding her up. She was literally hanging by a thread.

By the time Inuyasha arrived Shippou was working fervently to free her, but to no avail. The crowd began to mill about beneath the tree. Shiori's screams ceased when she spotted Inuyasha.

laughing. What the hell was he waiting for? Hadn't she suffered enough?

" Stop laughing at me and save me already."

"How in the world did you get in that position?"

"We can talk about that later when I am not hanging upside down with my underwear hanging out."

Inuyasha jumped up and secured Shiori. Fortunately for them, the clothing released without ripping. It would have been hard to explain how they came to be in this position again to Shiori came home in his haori again.

He took off into the forest away from all the onlookers. Releasing the shaken girl, he examined her to see if she had any injuries. Satisfied that she was fine, he carried her to the edge of the forest. If she came back by herself with clothing intact no tongues would wag.

Now to the real culprit. The crowd having dispersed Inuyasha found Shippou in Goshinboku. The boy needed a talking to Shiori would never have practiced by herself. Shippou must have agreed to provide a safety net for her. He should know better than to put Shiori in danger like he did

"Shippou come down here right now."

"No, you are still a big meanie. You are going to hit me."

"I am not going to hit you. I just need to talk to you."

Shippou jumped down and landed on Inuyasha's head. "I'm sorry"

"You ought to be. Shiori could have been badly injured. Next time she asks to help her in secret, tell me."

"OK"

Inuyasha grabbed Shippou and gave him noogie. Shippou yelped " I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me."

"I lied"


	28. Dreamweavers

Title Dreamweavers

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Create (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary Rin discovers where her kimonos are created

The moment Shiori told her that the kimonos that Sesshoumaru brought were woven by youkai, she had begged Sesshoumaru to take her to see where they were being made. Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru agreed and off they went to see the weavers of these wonderful creations.

To her surprise they entered a cave deep within the mountains. As they moved further into the mountain, they saw dark shapes scurrying along the paths carrying bundles of silk. When Rin pointed them out Sesshoumaru nodded and told her she would just have to wait and see.

At last they entered a cavern deep within the mountains. For a moment the bright lights blinded her. When her eyes adjusted, she saw spiders. Huge spiders.

They were greeted by a very large spider wearing a kimono and getae. Rin started to laugh, but Sesshoumaru put a finger to her lips. They followed the spider past spiders shooting silk from their bodies. Past spiders collecting the silk. Past spiders cleaning and washing the silk.

Finally they reached the weavers. Thousands of spiders were busily weaving the silk into clothing. There were vats for dyeing the clothing Rin recognized fire rat robes like the one Inuyasha wore. Sesshoumaru seemed to be carrying clothing similar to the ones he always wore.

When they reached the women's kimonos, Rin fell in love. On one of the kimonos, the moon phase changed over time as it rose and set in a sky filled with stars which changed according to the season and time of the night. She begged Sesshoumaru to buy it for her.

While Rin was being fitted for the kimono, one of the spiders approached Sesshoumaru " This is one we have been weaving all those special orders for, is she not My Lord.?'

"Hn"was Sesshoumaru's only reply


	29. Fly Me

Title Fly Me

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Travel (unsung heroes)

POV Rin

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Rin sets up Shiori with Kohaku

The fire cat landed in front of Rin's door and Kohaku dismounted and strode into her hut with a look of determination. It was clear that he was not going to take 'No' for an answer. Once Rin said "Yes" he would ask :the daiyoukai for permission to court her.

Rin looked up and smiled at Kohaku. The boy was now a magnificent man, but she had here sights set on bigger game. She wanted Lord Sesshoumaru. She was not about to let Kohaku get in her way. Kohaku stammered. Something about Rin made him lose his composure.

"Why are you here, Kohaku?"

"Lady Rin,I have come to show you the progress I have been making building our house in the taijiya village."

Everyone stopped at once and stared at Kohaku. The boy was clearly getting ahead of himself. Rin decided the time had come to blow him off. If he wanted a girl to take to see the house he was building she would send Shiori..

"I 'm busy. Why don't you go with Kohaku, Shiori?"

Both of them looked at her in surprise. Neither had shown the slightest interest in each other before. This fact did not stop Rin. She barreled ahead.

"Shiori, you have been wanting to fly. Wait till you fly Kirara. I admit that Kirara is no Ah-Un, but you have to start small."

Rin pushed Shiori toward Kohaku who was in shock. He recovered in time to ask Shiori if she would not accompany him. Shiori was dumfounded. Rin had given her no choice in the matter. As she hung onto Kohaku for dear life as Kirara buzzed the village before heading toward the taijiya village, she vowed to make Rin suffer for setting her up with Kohaku.


	30. A Hungry Heart

Title A Hungry Heart

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Hungry (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Shiori

Warning barf

Summary bad first dates

If this was a date, it was not what she was expecting. Stumbling through the ruins e listening to Kohaku about his plans to rebuild the taijiya village was not her idea of fun.

She was dirty, hot, sweaty and hungry. Yes, hungry. Kohaku had taken her away before she had time for breakfast. She had tried to fight it, but her stomach was growling so much that even Kirara noticed it.

Unfortunately for her, Kohaku did not. The final stop was the graveyard. He placed lilies on each grave telling Shiori something about each person

When he was done, he turned to her. "Are you hungry?"

Shiori almost jumped at the words. The idea of eating in a grave yard did not exactly appeal to her, but at this point she was ready to eat anything. Nodding to Kohaku, she sat awaiting whatever he might produce.

Kohaku produced rice balls from a pouch inside his uniform. One of the rice balls he handed to Shiori while the other he devoured in short order.

After observing the manner in which he ate, she decided to treat the rice ball as finger food. She found the rice ball somewhat tough and lacking in flavor, but at the moment she would have eaten anything. The problem was swallowing.

The rice was stuck in her throat. She tried to ask him for water to wash it down, but he just stared at her no understanding. As a result she began to choke. Kohaku was quick to help her, coming up behind her and forcing the food out with upward pressure on the stomach.

Shiori gasped. She owed her life to Kohaku's quick thinking. Unfortunately, she was still hungry and the only food available had just been regurgitated.


	31. The Dark Side

Title The Dark Side

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Yin (unsung heroes)

Word Count 250

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shiori vows to clean by the taijiya village

She picked through the ruins of the village. How could Kohaku not feel the evil here? The humans might have been buried, but the bodies of the youkai had been summarily dumped into the limestone cave.

The weapons shops radiated a great anger from the youkai whose bones dwelt within. They might be dead, but their souls had not been properly pacified. Until they were properly put to rest, they represented a danger to everyone.

Kohaku was the last taijiya. He should be able to sense the jyaki which permeated the village. Had he become so insensitive while he was with Naraku that he did not notice any more.

She had seen what could happen when an evil youkai died without its soul being pacified. Her grandfather would have killed them all if her father had not reached out from beyond the grave to help them.

Someone needed to do something. Once this had been Sango and Kohaku's home. She could see how they felt about this place. Why then did they allow it to lie in ruins?

The bat demons had destroyed her ancestral home before they were destroyed. She and her mother had run away from that place leaving the humans to rebuild and the bat demons to rot.

She summoned her courage. This needed to stop now. She would see to that this village was rebuilt and the youkai pacified. Only then could Kohaku be proud of what he was and take pride in his village again.


	32. Let the Sunshine In

Title Let the Sunshine In

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Yang (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shiori organizes an expedition to pacify the youkai in the taijiya village

The day was bright and sunny. Shiori was glad of it. She had been in the bat demon caves and did not feel that the anger and evil that she felt here. It would not do to have darkness on the day they drove the evil from this place.

It had taken some convincing to bring the Inutachi here. Rin, Kaede and her mother were watching the children while. Neither Inuyasha nor Miroku had wanted Sango or Kagome to come in their delicate conditions.

The girls would not hear of it. If there was evil to be vanquished, this was their place. Shiori was happy for the female companionship. Going there with Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou Kohaku and Hachi made her feel outnumbered.

As it was, they were a grand flotilla floating over Japan. Shippou, Kirara and Hachi provided transport for the group. When they landed., Miroku and Kagome set straight to work preparing the exorcism.

Sango helped because her father had shown her the way to quiet the bones. She knew the real danger from the youkai if their souls were not pacified. They went to many locations in the village and outside. The weapon's shop was of prime concern, but the limestone contained the most remains.

Shiori could feel the air clear as the youkai were pacified and purified. All the youkai in the group later remarked that they had never felt more peaceful in their lives. Finally, the task of rebuilding the taijiya village could begin

Shiori was determined that once began she would not allow Kohaku to slack off on his task. She knew what it was like to lose one's home. Kohaku should rebuild his family's village to make it a place where that he could raise a family to replace the one he had lost.


	33. Her Father's Fangs

Title Her Father's Fangs

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Fangs (unsung heroes)

Word Count 290

POV Shiori's mother

Warning None

Summary Shiori's mother explains

"So where are they?"

"Where are what?"

"You know what I mean,Shiori. Where are your fangs? Everyone knows youkai have fangs. It is the fangs and claws that make them so vicious."

Shiori hesitated. The story brought back so many painful memories that she would sooner forget.

Why did Rin have to bring them up now.?

"I pulled them."

Rin and Shiori turned to see Shiori's mother looking at them with a haunted look on her face as if remembering a past best left buried. Rin blundered forward in spite of these looks.

":Why?"

Shiori looked at her mother. She had always wondered why. One day she had come home with both eyes blackened that her mother had pulled them. Her mouth ached for weeks. She could not eat anything except broth for days.

"Because I thought that if she looked like the other children, she would be safe."

"Did it work?"

"No, she still had silver hair and violet eyes. The children still bullied her The villagers treated us as outcasts. She gained nothing and lost her father's fangs."

"Why didn't you fight?"

"Because her father had wanted peace with the villagers. After he died I was afraid that they would kill us. I told Shiori not to fight back. They would have killed us both if I had not sacrificed Shiori to her grandfather in exchange for a promise not to attack the village. In the end nothing did any good. Inuyasha killed the Hyakki bats after they destroyed the village. There was nothing for us to do but leave."

"Do you regret pulling Shiori's fangs?"

"Yes, I do. I sacrificed Shiori's heritage for nothing."


	34. Closet Monsters

Title Closet Monsters

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Transform (Unsung Heroes)

Word Count 264

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary Rin wonders if Shiori can transform

Rin had seen Lord Sesshoumaru transform into a giant dog to save himself during the battle with Magetsuhi. The experience had been frightening. She thought of him as a man not a dog. Jaken was right. When Lord Sesshoumaru was in his canine form, he thought more like a dog than a man.

She had seen Lord Inuyasha transform into his youkai form inside the Jewel. He had fought off Magetsuhi's efforts to have him kill her just to anger Lord Sesshoumaru. She never wanted to see Lord Inuyasha like that again. Only Tessaiga had saved her then, she was not sure she would survive if it ever happened again.

Which brought her to Shiori. She was a hanyou just like Inuyasha.. Granted she could not transform into a bat like her father or grandfather, but she did have wings which came out of her back only when she needed to fly

Rin wondered if her blood like Inuyasha's would overwhelm her if she was near death and turn her into a monster. The thought made her shiver Rin had never been afraid of youkai, but something about the look in Inuyasha's eyes had made her afraid.

She hoped that Shiori never had to face such a crisis. Shiori was a pleasant girl who was desperate for love just like her. The idea that she could turn into some blood thirsty monster which cared only about killing was a thought that Rin did not want even to entertain. Better to keep those fears to herself and hope for the best as she always did.


	35. Having My Baby

Title Having My Baby

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Suckle (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Rin and Shiori

Warning Breast feeding

Summary Rin and Shiori are fascinated by babies

The girls stared at Sango with the baby at her breast. They gathered regularly at Rin's hut when the boys were gone demonslaying, but for some reason babies had become their favorite subject.

Sango had six now. Kagome had two with one on the way. The girls liked playing with the older children and caring for the younger children, but frankly the baby at Sango's breast had them intrigued.

They had so many questions. How many times a day did the baby need to be fed? Was it hard to get up in the middle of the night for a feeding? How long before a baby was weaned?

They noticed that Sango had never stopped breast feeding her babies even while she was pregnant whereas Kagome had weaned her youngest when she became pregnant. Sango had never had that luxury. Miroku had kept her continually pregnant over the last ten years even though he spent most of the time on the road. She had to feed her babies pregnant or not.

Kagome and Sango laughed at many of the girls' fantasies. The girls dreamed of babies. They could not imagine anything better. Watching as Kagome bloomed and Sango cared for her newborn made them yearn for one of their own.

Rin should know better. She had seen women miscarry and die in child birth when she assisted Kaede with birthing, yet she retained her girlish fantasies about having babies with the man she loved.

Shiori on the other hand had not developed these fantasies until she came to the Sunset Village. . Seeing and caring for real life babies stirred in her a desire to have one of her very own. Now she just needed to find a man who would help her fulfill her desire.


	36. The Future Belongs to Me

Title The Future Belongs To Me

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt The future belongs to those who prepare for it Malcolm X (unsung Heroes)

POV Shiori/Rin

Word Count 797

Warning none

Summary Rin explains her relationship with Lord Sesshoumaru to Shiori

Shiori watched Rin modeling her latest kimono from Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin said very little when Lord Sesshoumaru brought her a new kimono to her. She was very respectful to him and thanked him quietly with low bows.

They did not touch the entire time that he was there for visits. When they went for walks, Rin would always walk behind him. She never failed to gather flowers for him. He never refused them and returned from each walk bedecked with a wreath of flowers. When he took tea, Rin would always serve him. She would always stand alertly awaiting his needs.

The visits always proceeded in the same manner. It was almost if they watching the same play over and over again. Each seemed to be playing a part which was memorized and repeated ad infinitum. Shiori was puzzled. She had seen Rin emotional about Lord Sesshoumaru when he was not around. Yet when he arrived she retreated into a ritual with which both of them were comfortable.

After Lord Sesshoumaru's latest visit, she decided to find out from Rin herself what was going on since it made no sense to her. She found Rin lying in a field of flowers dressed in the Juni-Hitoe staring at the clouds. It seemed such an odd sight that Shiori could not control herself. She simply had to laugh.

Rin sat up with a start, but when she saw it was Shiori she smiled and motioned for her to lie down beside her. Shiori waited for the right time to broach her an hour went by without either speaking, she decided to barrel ahead headless of the consequneces.

"What is going on with you and Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Rin looked up surprise "What do you mean?"

"I have watched the two of you every time he visits. The two of you do exactly the same thing every time he is here. It is as if you and Sesshoumaru are actors in a play which I have seen a million times. I have to say I don't get it. Please let me know what is going between the two of you.:"

Rin started to giggle then soon she broke into a gale of laughter. She hugged Shiori and said whispered " Don't worry about Lord Sesshoumaru and me."

Shiori shurgged her off and persisted " I can't help it. I know how much you love Lord Sesshoumaru. I just don't understand what is going on."

Rin bit her lip " When you came here, you were pursuing Inuyasha. Why?"

Shiori replies quickly "Because I fell in love with him the first time I saw him. I thought that he would be the perfect mate. He kept me going for ten long years."

"Yet you gave up your dream of mating him when you discovered he was married" asked Rin

When Shiori did not reply Rin continued. " From the first moment I saw Lord Sesshoumaru I knew that I loved him even though I had never loved anyone before or since. Even though he was barely alive after being hit with Inuyasha's Wind Scar, I could not have imagined a beautiful creature. Something drew me to him that day. Since that day I knew that I always wanted to be by his side. I have died twice and he has brought me back both times. He risked his life in hell to bring me back. His own mother scorned him because he cared more about me than his sword. He left me when he thought it was dangerous, but he always came back. Some people think that he has left me behind, but we know better. The gifts he brings me are courting gifts. They are there to remind me that he has chosen me. Not that I could ever forget."

"That still does not explain the little play the two of you perform every time he comes here."

Rin pursed her lips. "Stability is important to Lord Sesshoumaru. He wants me to always be there for him. The way he remembers me. The person I am now. The person he wants with him in the future. In the past I was the little girl who followed him and put flowers in his hair. In the present I am the woman who waits patiently for him. Accepting what he gives me because of his promise of a future future is being played out before you now. I am dressed as he wants, I behave as he expects me to behave. I am what he wants me to be."

Shiori was still frustrated "I don't understand. What do you get from this relationship?"

Rin smiled and whispered in Shiori's ear "Lord Sesshoumaru"


	37. Teach Your Children

Title Teach Your Children

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Learn

Word Count 270

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shiori helps with Sango and Kagome's children

With six children Sango spent most of her time, taking care of them. It was lucky for her that Rin and Shiori were fascinated by them. Without their assistance, she could not have handled that many.

Every day after breakfast when Inuyasha and Miroku were on the road exterminating youkai, Rin, Shiori and her mother would walk to Miroku and Sango's hut. There they were met by Kagome and her brood.

Rin and Kagome would spend most of the day doing miko duties leaving Shiori and her mother to assist Sango in caring for her six children and Kagome's two children. Kagome once jokingly called Sango's house "a daycare center"

Shiori would play with the older children while her mother would help with the household chores created by such a large number of children. Sango was able to concentrate on taking care of her youngest.

At the end of the day Rin and Kagome would return and they would have supper together. The women would sit around gossiping until it was time for the children to go to bed.

Kagome would say her goodbye. Rin, Shiori and her mother would only leave after making sure that the children were in bed and all the chores were done for the day.

Shiori collapsed after a day of taking care of eight children. She wondered how any woman managed with that children.

When she looked back on this time she still remembered it fondly. The lessons she learned taking care of Sango and Kagome's children would stick with her all her life and prepared her for raising her own children.


	38. The Curse of the Hanyou

Title The Curse of the Hanyou.

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 295

POV Rin

Prompt Curse

Warning none

Summary Rin asks Shiori's mother what it is like to be the mother to a hanyou

"What is like to be a hanyou?"

Shiori's mother looked up at Rin standing over her as she cooked the evening meal. Shiori was still at Sango and Miroku's taking care of the children.

"I am not a hanyou. Wouldn't this question be better directed to Shiori or even Inuyasha?"

Rin shook her head. " I need to hear what a mother thinks about giving birth to hanyous"

Shiori's mother sighed. It was sore subject. She often wondered about what Shiori felt about giving her to the hyakki bats for the safety of the village. At the time she had justified it because of the way Shiori was being treated, but Shiori had never said anything except to ask her mother to take her back.

"When I first had Shiori, her father was still alive. We were safe and protected because he was there. When he died, the bats began to attack and the villagers blamed us. I thought that I could protect Shiori and the village by giving her to her grandfather. He just wanted Shiori for her abilities. The moment he had her the attacks on the village resumed. Why do you ask?"

"Can you keep a secret? The hope that I have clung to all these years is that Lord Sesshoumaru will marry me and I will bear his children. I have always known that our children would be hanyous. Until I got to know Inuyasha and Shiori, I had never met a hanyou or known the hardships that they endured. What I need to know is that having a hanyou is worth all the trouble that you and your family endured"

Shiori's mother nodded and clasped Rin's hands " Absolutely."

Rin brightened " That was all that I needed to know"


	39. By the Skin of Her Teeth

Title By the Skin of Her Teeth

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Saved (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shiori is saved by Kohaku

Shiori shivered as she felt the youkai again. When she had gone to clean up the taijiya village with Kohaku, she had not expected to encounter youkai.

The taijiya village was dead. The bones which had been emanating the evil aura had been purified. What could be the harm in an expedition to restore what Kohaku had lost?

She was gathering firewood from the ruined houses to burn in the village square when she felt its shadow. What could she do? There was no tree from which she could soar.

Without the blood pearl she could not create the barrier that she once had. All she could was create a personal barrier and pray that whatever was stalking her was not strong enough to break through it.

The touch that she felt against her barrier was horrible. It reeked of the same evil that she felt when she stood next to her grandfather.

Not the same strength as the daiyoukai, but the same hatred of humans which had filled his being. The same hatred that was directed at her now.

Repelled it crashed again against her barrier. As she lost consciousness, she heard a human voice screaming at the youkai. Then a sickening wail as the youkai dissolved

When she awoke, she found Kohaku standing over her with his sickle chain. He was speaking, but she could not make out the words.

Finally, she realized that her barrier was preventing him from reaching her Lowering it allowed Kohaku to check her out

Still numb she could see Kohaku holding her in his arms checking her for wounds, but she could not feel his touch. She found herself unable to speak. Someday she would have to thank him for saving her. Today it was enough to be safe in his arms.


	40. Fight the Power

Title Fight the Power

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Taint (Unsung heroes)

Word Count 293

POV Master Ungai

Warning none

Summary Ungai's offer to help is rid the village of its youkai is rejected.

Ungai left the council meeting in disgust. They had rejected his offer to rid the village of youkai. Instead, the very youkai he had met ten years before when he returned children who had been stolen by youkai were ensconced in this village as its protectors.

Protectors. He sneered at those words. Youkai only knew how to kill and enslave humans. He had spent his entire life fighting these vile creatures. To see them in positions of honor was almost too much.

The miko he had met when she was only a young girl was no longer pure. Only kuromikos kept their powers once they had given themselves to a man. She had made a pact with the devil to breed more monsters for the village's hanyou protector. That one was beyond redemption.

The monk had laid aside his calling and tainted the demon slayer. They had chosen to play house instead of doing the work of the Buddha to rid the world of demons.

The girl he had tried to save from youkai still shared a house with one of the fallen and her mother who had given birth to such a beast. The power which he could not tame still lurked around the village just waiting for the chance to taint this girl.

His followers had been confused and disappointed by the reception. Master Ungai was beloved. Why would the villagers protect the youkai in their village?

Ungai knew better. He had been fighting the youkai for a long time. His cause was just. Buddha was on his side. He might not live to see the end of the youkai, but his followers would carry on his work when he died and rid the world of the taint of the youkai.


	41. Life Lessons

Title Life Lessons

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Teach (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

Warning deals with Miscarriage

Summary Rin teaches Kagome some important life lessons

Rin stared angrily at Kagome. She could not believe that Kagome had ignored the signs that were clear to everyone. Instead she continued to head down that path that could only lead to a miscarriage.

Rin saw it because she knew what to watch for. The spotting. The abdominal pain. The had seen them a thousand times with Kaede. Kagome should have seen them too. Maybe she was just too close to the situation.

Kagome tried to protest that she was not doing anything different from she had done before. Her diet had not changed since she came to this world. She had continued to care for husband and children through her last pregnancy.

What was different about this was she was now the miko of the village. She had daily rounds. Babies to birth. People to heal. Before these had been Kaede's responsibilities. Now the burden was all on her.

It was time for an intervention. Kagome still needed exercise, but she needed to cut back. Rin would handle routine matters. People should come to see Kagome instead of her doing her rounds if they possibly could.

Rin took charge. Using the ant-miscarriage herbs that Kaede had taught her she brought Kagome's hormones back into balance. Kagome did not eat anything or do anything not approved by Rin.

There were times when Kagome tired of being bossed around. It was these times that Rin would remind her that in the end the important thing was the health of the baby. When faced with this truth Kagome backed down.

Rin sat Kaede's feet for ten years and learned the wisdom of Kaede's long tenure as a miko. She taught Kagome an important lesson. Before one can be wise, one must learn to listen to those who are wiser than you.


	42. Come Back When You Grow Up

Title Come Back When You Grow Up

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Growth (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shiori is forced to grow up

She had always been short. Her size had led to bullying in her home village. People thought that they could push her around because she was altitude challenged.

She really did not understand it. Her mother was tall for a human. Her father had been a daiyoukai for kami sake. Surely, their height should have been passed to her.

Instead, she had to endure the taunts and physical abuse because she did not have the ability to fight back. The villagers and even her own mother had sold her to her grandfather.

The road had not been better. She could not hide what she was. They had been driven from village to another over the ten years that she searched for Inuyasha only to discover that he was not what she had been looking for.

She was looking for someone to protect her. To fight her battles for her. Inuyasha may have saved her from her grandfather, but he was not the answer to her prayers.

She needed to grow up. Not just physically, but mentally. She had not needed a backbone. When things got tough, she had just moved on.

In the end she was going to have to fight her own battles. Thanks to Rin, she had made a stand in the village. She was not running anymore.

She had run after Inuyasha because she hoped that he would give her a happily ever after. When he wasn't she had lost her way.

Now she knew what she wanted. She wanted Kohaku Having set her cap to him she was pursuing as she had Inuyasha.

The difference was that she knew where she wanted to live. The slayer's village would not come alive by itself. It needed people who were willing to work hard and raise their families there.


	43. A Pain in the Neck

Title A Pain in the Neck

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Aged (unsung heroes)

Word Count 296

POV Shiori's mother

Warning none

Summary Shiori's mother develops arthritis

She could not believe the pain in her hands. Rin had given her something to relieve the inflamation, but her lecture had given her something to think about. The remedies Rin used were ones Kaede had used to relief the swelling in her own joints.

Kaede had been nearly seventy years old when she died while she was just barely forty. She was much too young to think of herself as old. Yet all the symptoms seemed to pont toward the same condition that Kaede had toward the end of her life.

They had spent ten long years on the road. Life had been tough moving from place to place. Once their village had been destroyed, they had been unable to put down roots. Now that they found a home and she was able to make a home for herself and Shiori she was afflicted with a disease associated with old age.

Life was not fair. She and her husband should have had many more children. Shiori should have grown happy and protected by her father, not out looking for a man that saved her from a fate worse than death.

Kagome came and offered her own insights into the treatment of her symptoms. She was surprised that one so young could have so many insights into the treatment of a disease which primarily afflicted old women.

The herbal remedies worked like a charm. Soon she was back on her feet, preparing a thank you dinner for Rin and Kagome. She even began working on a quilt to celebrate the imminent arrival of Kagome's third child.

She was glad that the discase had been controlled. Eventually Shiori would have children. She would hate not to be able to play with her own grandchildren because of her arthritis


	44. Talk Among Yourselves

Title Talk Among Yourselves

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Moral indignation is jealousy with a halo." by H. G. Wells (unsung heroes)

Word count 1185

Warning none

Summary Shiori and Kohaku create a stir in Sunset Village

did not escape the attention of the villagers that Kohaku and Shiori had been spending nearly all of their time together since their return from the taijiya village. They did not touch, hold hands or show any affection. It was simply the manner in which they seemingly clung to each other that attracted the attention of the onlookers.

Kohaku used to eat with his sister and her family. Now he supped with Rin, Shiori and her mother. It was only when Shiori went to babysit with Sango and Kagome's children that Kohaku went with her. The villagers did take note that Kohaku did not sleep in the hut belonging to Shiori, at the crack of dawn he was there.

As if the villagers did not have enough fuel for their fire, they speculated on what happened between the two at the taijiya village. Kohaku and Shiori had already made three trips together, two unescorted by any chaperon. Gossip was rive as to what went on between them when they were alone at the slayer's village.

Tongues wagged. Shiori had bewitched Kohaku with her demon magic. Soon they would go away forever to the taijiya village and Kohaku, the brave handsome demon slayer would never be seen again. Someone must come forward to save the boy from the demon before it was too late.,

If they did nothing she would steal his soul and devour his body. All agreed at that was the way of demons.

With each return from the taijiya village they had become closer. The villagers had no doubt that the two were sleeping together in the taijiya village. She was a succubus, slowly but surely stealing his essence during sex. When she was pregnant with their child, she would have no further use of him. Then she would plant her eggs inside of Kohaku where her young could feast on his body.

The cat was obviously involved. He had been the boy's familiar, but they all could see how close Shiori and Kirara had become. Soon very soon, the cat would transfer her loyalty to the hanyou.

Demons stuck with demons. The boy was a demon slayer. He should have understood that demons and humans did not mix. It would be too late for Kohaku if someone did not step in to break them up.

The young girls all dreamed that Kohaku could be theirs. He was strong, handsome not afraid of any men or demon. Every one of them would sell their soul in order to bear his child. They would have strong allies. His sister also a demonslayer was breeding up a clan with the monk. Surely, they could see the danger in allowing Kohaku to become close to the bat hanyou. Several had already approached Sango about such a match, but she had rebuffed them.

The rumors spread beyond Kohaku and Shiori. If the demonslayer and monk would not take action to stop what was happening to Kohaku, it was obviously the fault of the dark miko who served the village with her inugami. Her third was on the way. The beasts were already taking over the village. Some remembered that the hanyou had killed Kikyou and destroyed the village before he was sealed. The dark miko had unsealed the hanyou. Together they now ruled the village. Soon no one would be safe.

Some noted that Shiori and her mother had arrived the day of Kaede's funeral. Kaede would never have allowed this to would have seen the danger that the demons presented. A few even speculated that Shiori herself killed Kaede so that she could infiltrate the village. With no protector for Rin, Rin was seen more and more with the daiyoukai whose shadow darkened the village. No one was safe from these demons.

Shiori and Kohaku seemed oblivious to the storm that swirled around them. They went swimming at the waterfall. Picnicking at Goshinboku away from the peering eyes and nosy neighbors. Kohaku was entranced by Shiori's attachment to his sister's children. When they were together it made him wonder what his own children would look like. Would they look like him or Shiori?

He wondered where those thoughts came from. He and Shiori were just friends. While he appreciated her help in aiding him in clearing the taijiya village, he had never thought of marrying her or having children together. There were still too many youkai to be slain before he could face his ancestors. The taijiya village was still not place to raise a family. He could not in good conscience ask Shiori to join him in the wilderness without any protection.

Her place was here in the village where she had the company of her mother, his sister and, Rin

She needed the protection of Inuyasha, Miroku, Lord Sesshoumaru and even Shippou. He could not provide that protection if she were out alone at the taijiya village. Accordingly, she only went to the taijiya village in his company and returned with him so he did. Shiori returned to her family and protectors he could return to youkai extermination.

Shiori was equally oblivious to the rumors spreading in the village. Her blindness was caused yb the same things that clouded Kohaku's vision. She felt like a starry-eyed school girl. Kohaku only paid attention. While he was in the village, they went everywhere together. When she was with Sango's children she found herself wondering what hers and Kohaku's children would look. She had seen the look in his eyes and realized that he was thinking the same thing.

It was trips to the taijiya village that had brought them closer. Kohaku had been impressed with the work she had done to make the village liveable. She wanted to make into a home where she and Kohaku could raise their children. It would mean so much to Kohaku to bring the village to life. His dream had become her dream. She understood his fears. The youkai had destroyed the demon slayer village when Naraku had shown them where it was.

Shiori would not let that happen. She still had the ability to create barriers. Somehow she must find a focus like the blood coral that would entirely surround the taijiya village. If she could do this, demon slayers would be able to live in peace without fear of retribution from the demons they hunted. Kohaku would be grateful. Maybe grateful enough to make her his wife and together they would raise the next generation of taijiya.

The Inutachi recognized the tension in the village which Shiori and Kohaku had created. Every family with daughters dreamed that Kohaku would marry their children. Shiori threatened the peace of the community as Rin and Kagome did not. Rin and Kagome's relationships with youkai had been blessed by Kaede

Even though Kaede was gone, none dared interfere with hanyou and the miko or Rin and her daiyoukai protector Kohaku were something entirely different. A showdown was looming according to whispers The Inutachi just hoped that they did not caught in the backlash which Shiori's relationship with Kohaku threatened them all.


	45. BFF

Title BFF

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Friend (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shiori finds a friend to confide her feelings for Kohaku

Until she came to the Sunset Village, Shiori never had a friend. Being a hanyou ensured that. No one wanted to admit friendship with her. The local children ganged up on her and bullied her.

On the road she had only her mother as a companion. They had clung to each other as Inuyasha predicted, finding strength in each. Her mother was still her mother not a friend in whom she could confide.

When she came to the Sunset Village, the Inutachi had attached themselves to her. She was a reminder of their shared past. Someone who could appreciated what they had gone through.

When the dust settled, Kagome and Sango were friends, but not on the same level as Rin. Kagome and Sango were married with children while Rin and Shiori were still waiting for their chance for happiness with ones they had chosen.

Kagome and Sango were now secure in their relationships having weathered the storms before their marriage. Kagome had gotten past her feelings of jealousy toward Shiori

Now they faced a different challenge. Shiori's relationship with Kohaku brought a hostile reaction from the villagers Sango decided whatever she felt. Kohaku was her brother. If Shiori made Kohaku happy, she would stand behind the two of them.

While Shiori appreciated Kagome and Sango being her friends, she still did not feel that she could tell everything to them. Only one person was close enough to her that she felt comfortable confiding what she felt about Kohaku.

That person was Rin. Only Rin knew what it was like to be a stranger in a hostile village. Only Rin knew what it was like to wait in the village for the one you loved to return to Rin could possibly understand her feelings for Kohaku.


	46. Laughter is the Best Medicine

Title Laughter is the Best Medicine

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Laugh (unsung heroes)

Word Count 289

Warning none

Summary Rin teaches Shiori to laugh

Before she met Rin, she had never laughed. Never even smile. There was nothing to smile about. Her life had been hard. Driven from her village by humans. Her father had been killed by her own grandfather. Her mother sold her to her grandfather to save the villagers. She was used by her grandfather to protect him while he killed the villagers and her own mother.

Ten years on the road. Ten years being chased from one village to another. Only her mother cling to. Looking for an elusive savior who would make everything better. Then discovering that her dream was illusion. All that should have shattered her if not for Rin. Rin was the rock who had saved her just by smiling at her.

As Shiori began to know Rin, she realized that Rin had very little to smile about. Her parents had been killed by bandits. She had been killed twice. Her soul brought by back only by a sword and a stone. She had been left behind numerous times by Lord Sesshoumaru. Shiori was sure that the last ten years had been the worst

At least while Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin had been on the road, they had been constant companions. Now he dropped in infrequently to leave a kimono. Most of all he brought hope that someday they would be knew that hope had kept her going for ten years while she searched for Inuyasha.

Rin smiled all the time. More than she laughed. When she wasn't smiling or laughing,it seemed like she was. She should be sad. Sesshoumaru left her behind for ten years. She should be lonely No real friends in the village other than the Inutachi. She had lost her mentor and mother figure Kaede. Yet, she endured and blossomed

Her glow made everyone around her feel better. It was infectious. Shiori could not imagine anyone not liking Rin. Her presence made people want to make her happy and she beamed her happiness right back at them. Rin made Shiori want to smile. Want to be happy too. Want to make other people happy.

She could think of someone else who did not smile or laugh. Kohaku. Kohaku was always so driven, so dedicated. If only she could bottle Rin and pass it onto Kohaku. If she could do nothing else for Kohaku, she would try to smile and laugh around Kohaku. Maybe it would make him smile and laugh too.

.


	47. The Best Gift

Title The Best Gift

Author landofthekwt

Prompt"It is well to give when asked, but it is better to give unasked, through understanding." — Kahlil Gibran ( Unsung Heroes)

POV Shiori

Rating M

Word Count 1234

Part of Ten Year After

Warning half naked bat hanyou

Summary Shiori tries to give Kohaku a scraf

A/N Obviously I have been watching too much Kimi no Todoke. Shiori may seem a bit like Sadako

Shiori stared at her needlework. When she first asked what Kohaku might want, she received a million suggestions. Most she discarded immediately. Food would soon be eaten and would fall off in battle.

She could not really assist him in killing youkai. Her one talent had faded when the blood coral was broken. Her wings were still worthless despite all her training with Inuyasha. The last time they were at the taijiya village he had saved her from the smallest youkai

She felt so only she could protect the village like she could when she was with the bat youkai, but that power was dependant on the blood coral. She did not have the abilities that the daiyoukai had to create sound-based weapons.

She was a mere hanyou with all of the trappings of the youkai without any of their fearsome weapons. Just enough youkai to make her an outcast among humans without any of the benefits

Why had Kohaku asked her to the village in the first place. She was not a taijiya like Sango. She had no spiritual powers like Kagome or a knowledge of medicine like Rin.

She was a hanyou, but she did not have a powerful sword like Inuyasha. The power of his sword still spoke to her because it contained the souls of all the bat youkai. It was one of the reasons she had wanted to be his mate.

He could not ride her or fight in battle with her like Kirara. All she could give him was companionship. She was not clever like Shippou.

What did she have to offer him? Despite Kagome's assurances that hand made scraves were a sign to the boy that she really cared about him, she doubted it. not seem the kind of person fooled by romantic claptrap.

In all the time they had been at the taijiya village, he had not made one move on her. She became to despair that he had ever would. Hence her recent obsession to make a gift of Kohaku which would show her true feelings.

Despite Kagome's encouragement, Shiori could tell that the others thought her efforts were not up to the usual standards. Sango even offered to help her redo so that she would not embarrass herself in front of her brother.

They did think of it as romantic. Sango even told her that she had always wanted a sister. Rin laughed when she saw Kagome encouraging Shiori. Despite the fact Rin had never wavered in her ardor toward Sesshoumaru, they all had encouraged to look to Kohaku as her future husband.

Now that Rin had clearly made her choice and Kohaku seemed to favor Shiori, the women had set their hooks into Shiori. They were determined that one of their arranged marriages for Kohaku should work.

The great day finally arrived. Kohaku returned with tales of the great monsters that he had slain with the help of Kirara. His weapon was proudly displayed as he explained in gory detail how he dispatched his foes. When he was finished, he turned to Shiori

Shiori stepped forward and deposited the gift-wrapped package containing the scarf in Kohaku's hands and backed away bowing. Kohaku' tore open the packaging and stared at it for a minute. He looked at his sister who explained that it was a scarf.

As he turned to thank Shiori, he found that she had already left the hut. He looked to his sister with a questioning look. Instead, it was Rin who told him to go after her. There was only one place she could have gone. The place of her biggest triumph and biggest failure, Goshinboku.

He found her in its branches with her wings unfurled. Fascinated, he watched with Kirara as she stepped off a branch and soared for a moment before plummeting to the earth.

Kirara and Kohaku had anticipated this moment and were able to stop her earthward plunge. She could not face him as he held her in his arms. How could he bear to look at him when she could not even knit a simple scarf for him.

She had no future with him. He would see that their children would be threadbare for her efforts. If he would just release her, she would go back to the hut and never bother him again.

"Shiori, What is this about?"

Shiori trembled. She did not even notice that Kohaku had cloaked her in his own night raid cloak to cover her. All she could think about was that she had just shown Kohaku that she was a hanyou bat who could not even and a hanyou girl who could not knit a simple scarf.

"I'm sorry, Kohaku. I tried to make you a scarf, the most simple gift that Kagome could think of and I failed at it"

Kohaku shook his head "I meant jumping off the tree without a spotter. You could have been killed if I had not been here"

Shiori was even more ashamed. She was nothing but a burden to Kohaku. "Let me go,Kohaku. I need to gather my clothes and go home"

Kohaku refused " You are not going anywhere until you tell what is going on even if I have to make Kiara sit on."

Shiori took a deep breath " I was trying to make you a scarf to show you that I could contribute something. As you can see, my efforts were utter failures. If you just let me go, I can save us both further embarrassment."

Kohaku was silent for a moment. " Where did you get the idea that you contributed nothing to me"

Shiori looked surprised. " I cannot fight. I have no youkai attacks or defenses. I have no human skills that normal women have already perfected. My contribution to your welfare and your attempt to rebuild the taijiya village has been nil.":

Kohaku was surprised "Why do you think I take only you on those trips to the taijiya village?"

Shiori shrugged her shoulders "I never understand why you chose me"

Kohaku hugged her and looked directly in her face. " Because you were the only who wanted to go with me."

"What about Miroku and Sango?"

"They only go to tend the graves. They have no interest in making it livable."

"And I do?"

"Yes, you do. You are one person who has encouraged me to rebuild the village and has tried to help me do it. You have no idea what that means to me. Without your help, I would have given up on the project some time ago. You actually see a time when families will occupy the village

and children's voices will be heard again in the streets. The taijiya village was not just a bunch of mercenaries killing youkai. It was families raising their children to know their craft and appreciating what they were doing. You gave me hope that someday, I might find a place in that village with my own wife to raise our children. That is the gift you have given me"

Shiori was overwhelmed " Do you have someone in mind to share your life?"

Kohaku grinned as he bent down to kiss the half naked hanyou " Yes, I do"


	48. the Naked Truth

Title The Naked Truth

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Engorge (unsung heroes)

POV Shizu (Shiori's mother)

Word Count 300

Warning talk about sex

Summary Shizu prepares to tell Shiori about the birds and bees

She knew that this talk was overdue, but she had been dreading it since Shiori's first blood. Her relief had been that Shiori had never come to here with questions about sex or where babies come from.

Until now there had been no men in her life. Only the dream of Inuyasha which had driven her here. It was only now that her dream of Inuyasha had been dashed and replaced by her crush on Kokaku that such a lecture became necessary.

Shiori had certainly seen her share of babies since coming to the Sunset Village. She was aware of her body's functions. Her own first blood had come more than five years ago. The road had never seemed the time or place to explain the facts of life to her.

Thinking about it brought back all her own sexual experience She had been so star struck when she met him that she would have done anything he wanted from the first time they met She had been so naive about sex when she met Tsukuyomaru

Regrets she had many. She regretted that he had died because of her. She regretted the way that Shiori was treated by the villagers. She regretted giving her to Taigokumoru.

What she did not regret was being with Tsukuyomaru and having Shiori. They were best things that had ever happened to her. All the pain and agony had been worth it in the end.

Now that Shiori had met someone she needed to learn the facts of life. Not the romantic claptrap that girls talked about, but the brutal facts of life. Shiori was going to have learn about sex and how babies were made. At least she would be prepared. No detail of her nights with her father would be spared. Shiori deserved to know everything.


	49. The Prudent Course

Title The Prudent Course

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Prudent (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shiori is advised about the prudent course

She heard the same words from everyone. Steer the prudent course. Stay away from blatant displays of affection which would inflame the passions of those who did not approve of youkai/human relations. Do nothing which might be construed as enticing the young demon slayer from his vocation

How could they say such things when they had bolted ahead heedless of the consequences? Kagome had married Inuyasha the moment she returned. even though she was a miko Worse yet their children were clear evidence of the union between the holy and the profane

How could Rin tell her to hold back when she disappeared with her daiyoukai the minute he showed up on her doorstep only to return clad in kimonos which marked her as his, She might have quieted the populace from revolting against Kagome r, but still many whispered about her relation with Sesshoumaru behind her back.

Only her mother was silent. She expected her mother to advise against her open liaison with Kohaku Instead, her mother held her tongue. Why was her mother silent? It bothered her so much that finally she decided to find out for herself.

"Mother, you have heard what they said? I would like to hear what you think?"

Shizu hesitated, afraid of what her daughter might think " Your father and I did not hide what we felt from his people or mine. When he died, he was no longer able to protect us from prejudice. I am ashamed that I was not willing to protect you against them and gave you to your grandfather.

How can I now object to your willingness to follow your heart when I did the same All that I ask is that you never betray the ones you love by following the prudent course like I did"


	50. Altered State of Consciousness

Title Altered State of Consciousness

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Alter (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Shiori

Warning talk about half naked bat girls

Summary Shiori is love sick

The day after Shiori came home wrapped in Kohaku's night raider cloak, she was the talk of the village. Rumors abounded that she had been seen half-naked in Kohaku's arms under Goshinbokuu. Surely, the batgirl had seduced their taijiya. Others swore that they heard the two of them pledging troth to each other.

Whatever the truth was no one could say for sure. Kohaku left after taking Shiroi home. Shiori for her part seemed completely out of it. She seemed to be sleepwalking through her daily tasks.

At breakfast the rice burned. She seemed oblivious to Sango's twins tying her up. Inuyasha had to pull her out of the canal Rin had to keep her from weeding all the vegetables in her garden.

Sango,Shizu and Kagome nodded knowingly at all the descriptions of Shiori's odd behavior. It was clear to any woman who had ever been in love that Shiori was lovesick. No other explanation was necessary.

The poor girl was so besotted with Kohaku that she could nto see straight. The girls tried to engage her in gossip to try to glean details of her tryst with Kohaku, but she did not hear their questions. Finally, Rin could not hold it in any longer. Shiori was her best friend. If anyone could reach her, it was Rin. Leading her to Goahiboku, she corralled the hanyou underneath the tree.

"What did Kohaku say that affected you so much?"

Shiori blushed " When we were alone, he told me that he had someone in mind to share his life with"

Rin thought about it for a minute. When she realized that Kohaku could only be referring to Shiori, she hugged her and squealed. Hopefully, she could bring Shiori out of her daze. Such news was meant to be shared and celebrated.


	51. Share the Rainbow

Title Share the Rainbow

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Stargazing

Word count 454

Warning none

Summary Shiori and Kohaku fly off to see the lunar rainbow

Shiori had been listening to Kagome's stories forever. One night she asked Kagome about the most romantic spot she had ever gone with Inuyasha. Kagome thought about her question for quite a while.

Finally, she opined that she had once been to a waterfall which created a lunar rainbow. Shiori seemed surprised by such a claim she had never heard of a lunar rainbow. Kagome assured her that it was real.

The moon had been full that night. Ayame led them to the place where she and Kouga had seen the lunar rainbow. She had taken it as a sign from kami that when such a lunar rainbow appeared again they would be married just as Kouga promised.

Although they were not married until after Naraku was killed, the promise had been sealed by that rainbow. The story fascinated Kagome so much that the Inutachi stayed up all night waiting for the lunar rainbow to appear.

Inuyasha scoffed. There was no lunar rainbow. Kagome shook her head. After all these years the hanyou still did not believe in the magic of love. Only those who truly believe in love could see the lunar rainbow.

Shiori was determined that she and Kohaku see this phenomenon. Surely if they saw it together, they would share that magical moment of true love that would bond them forever just like Kouga and Ayame.

She convinced Kohaku to go with her to the waterfall at midnight. The others thought they should not be out together overnight, but Kohaku assured them that he and Kirara would protect her and nothing untoward would happen to her.

They stayed up all night. Shiori fell asleep against Kirara. Kohaku covered her with his night raider robe. Just as the moon was about to set, Kohaku looked up and there it was the lunar rainbow just as Kagome said.

He stood transfixed staring at the bow hanging over the waterfall directly in front of the setting full moon. So lost was he in the beauty that he neglected to wake Shiori before the moon set and the rainbow disappeared.

The next morning Shiori awoke in her own bed. No Kohaku. No Kirara. No lunar rainbow. Not even a dream or a memory. She had spent the night in vain searching the sky for that elusive rainbow which would bring the promise of love.

Kohaku was deep in thought as he flew off on Kirara. He had heard the story all his life but never believed it. Now that he had seen he did not what to believe. Surely it was a sign that Shiori was meant to be with him, but he wished that she had been awoke to share the rainbow with him


	52. The Rainbow Connection

Title The Rainbow Connection

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Stargazing

Word Count 415

Warning none

Summary Shiori worries about Kohaku's reaction

Shiori dragged all the next day. Rin and her mother put it down to tiredness. She slept till noon the next day. Of course Kohaku brought her in asleep several hours after sunrise. He said nothing when he brought her home and left without a single word.

Shiori was not only tired, but depressed. She had put so much energy and planning into the trip to see the lunar rainbow that she was not prepared for her disappointment in not seeing. Somehow

she had hoped that she and Kohaku would connect at the moment they saw the lunar rainbow and all their problems would be swept away.

Instead, she had fallen asleep. When she awoke, she was in her own bed. Rin vouched that Kohaku had indeed brought her in, but he had said nothing about the lunar rainbow. She was left to wonder what Kohaku was thinking.

If he had seen the rainbow, he should have least had the decency to wake her up. He should have stayed around until she was up to make sure that she was all right. As it was she flailing along not sure where her relationship with Kohaku was going.

She had hoped for a promise of marriage and words of love in the moment they saw the lunar rainbow just Kouga and Ayame had in the story. Instead, she had not seen the rainbow and Kohaku was nowhere to be found.

Late that night she wandered up to the hillside because she could not sleep. She stared out over the village wondering where Kohaku was, whether he had seen the rainbow and if he would make the same promise to her that Kouga made to Ayame.

She was disturbed by Kirara jumping up on her in her kitten form. Turning she saw Kohaku looming over. She could help herself. She threw herself at Kohaku and began sobbing into his chest. Kohaku was taken aback.

"Shiori, why are you crying? I thought that you would be happy to see me"

She sobbed " I thought that you had decided not to see me again when I didn't see you after were got back"

Kohaku was bewildered "Why would you think that? I just wanted to let you sleep"

Shiori looked up at him " But I fell asleep and missed the lunar rainbow"

Kohaku looked at the ground " No, you didn't you were there with me when I saw the lunar rainbow just as you always will be"


	53. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Title Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Stargazing (unsung heroes)

Rating K

POV Rin/Shiori

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Rin confronts Shiori about her behavior after her night with Kohaku viewing the lunar rainbow (This is actually the last chapter of three part story which can be found at Ten Years After The first two stories are Share the Rainbow. And Rainbow Connection)

Rin was confused. Yesterday, Shiori had been so depressed after her night with Kohaku. She had been trying to think of something to bring her out of her funk. Mostly, she was angry at Kohaku What had he done to her that left her in such a state?

Today she was just fine. Not the girl with stars in her eyes. She was back to being the low-key down to earth girl who did her job without any complaints.

It was as if yesterday never happened. Rin was sure that whatever happened to Shiori it must be due to Kohaku. Something happened which not only chased away the blues, but brought back the girl she had come to know as a best friend.

Rin followed Shiori around ignoring her only duties waiting for the chance to speak to her privately. Only if she heard it from the girl's own lips would she be sure that she was took nearly all day, but finally she cornered her near Goshinboku

"Shiori, What happened to you?"

Shiori was surprised to find Rin stalking her " I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Yesterday, you were so depressed, I thought you were going to throw yourself off Goshinboku again. Today, it is like nothing ever happened. Does it have something to do with Kohaku?"

Shiori finally answered "Yes"

Rin threw up her hands " I don't understand you at all"

Shiori struggled "Yesterday, I thought that our love depended on the two of us seeing the lunar rainbow together and promising to marry.. Today, I understand that we did see the lunar rainbow together even though I was not awake to see it. The lunar rainbow promise was not important. It was Kohaku's vow that he would always with me."


	54. Special Delivery

Title Special Delivery

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Excite (unsung heroes)

part of Ten Years After

Warning birth

Summary rin

Rin was in the middle of a wonderful dream. She and her ten children gathering flowers for mate, Lord Sesshoumaru Actually, the children were gathering the flowers while she lay with her head in his lap. The sun was shining. Only wispy clouds marred the blue sky. Nothing could spoil such a perfect day.

'RIN"

Inuyasha? That was impossible. He and Kagome lived near Edo while her family now lived at the Western Shiro. She tried to drive him out of her dream. Go away. Come back when dream is over

Dream?

"RIN, COME QUICKLY. KAGOME'S WATER BROKE. THE BABY IS COMING!"

Rin started upright, her dreamworld gone. The real world intruded. The one in which she was the only person in the village qualified to deliver Kagome's child. She had delivered other babies since Kaede died. Toward the end, Kaede had merely overseen the births, anticipating the day when Rin would be all alone.

She felt alone now. Here she was delivering the third child of the village miko and her hanyou husband. They were all depending on her to see mother and child safely through this ordeal. She said a silent prayer to the kami for their aid.

Fortunately, the labor was short and delivery smooth. Kagome's third was so much easier than the last.. Things went smoothly with just herself and Kagome in the delivery room. Luckily, for her Lord Sesshoumaru was there to restrain Inuyasha. When it was all done, they thanked her effusively for delivering their child safely.

She just wanted to get back to her dream. Lord Sesshoumaru was accommodating. At her behest he flew to a field of flowers. There she fell asleep with her head in his lap, exhausted from a night of delivering some else's baby. She returned to her dream knowing that she was with the real Lord Sesshoumaru. It was just a matter of time before the children became real too.


	55. The Plot Thickens

Title The Plot Thickens

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Plot(unsung heroes)

POV Kohaku

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Shiori's mother (Shizu) interrogates Kohaku

Kohaku sat uncomfortably in Rin's hut. He had come early to make sure that he would not be late. He hated being late because it meant that Shiori would have to wait for him and wonder whether or not he was coming. Not that he had ever been late.

Shizu should have been happy with Kohaku. He was kind, quiet, well mannered and timid. From the gifts he brought Shiori it was clear that he was making a good living as a taijiya. Still the stories Shippou told her about Kohaku made her shiver.

She offered tea to Kohaku bowed before she sat down and began her interrogation " What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

Intentions. Kohaku wondered. What intentions did he have toward Shiori? He liked Shiori. She was helping him rebuild the taijiya village. Together. He could not think of anyone else that belonged by his side other than Shiori.

Kohaku seemed lost in thought. Shizu pressed him " I need to know if your intentions toward my daughter are honorable"

Honorable. He was a man without honor. That was whole purpose of engaging in youkai exterminations and rebuilding the taijiya village. Only when he rebuilt the village of his ancestors could they rest in peace after all he had done.

Shizu was furious. " Do you intend to marry my daughter or are you just leading her on to take advantage of her?"

Kohaku was torn from his thoughts. He stood and proclaimed" I want Shiori to always be by my side."

Shiori stood in the entrance to the hut frozen in place, blushing furiously. At Kohaku had said the words she had been longing to hear. Satisfied with his answer, her mother nodded to Kohaku. "It appears that Shiori is here. Have a good time"


	56. Daydream Believer

Title Daydream Believer

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Daydream (unsung heroes)

Part of Ten Years After

POV Shiori

Word Count 285

Warning none

Summary Shiori runs to Rin for reassurance after Kohaku leaves

Kohaku left after Shizu's speech leaving gossip in his wake. The village was divided. Would the slayer succumb to wiles of the hanyou and forsake his duty or would he stay true to his mission of protecting the weak from youkai?

Shiori heard it all. Kohaku had not bothered talking to her before he went off into wilderness. She was left hanging not knowing if he would return. Her mother had issued an ultimatum to him. Would he run away from her?

She clung to Rin. Rin would know. She had been left behind by Lord Sesshoumaru more than ten years ago with only scraps of kimonos to cling to. But she believed. Believed in the pipe dream that someday Lord Sesshoumaru would take her away from all this

Rin's happily ever after was being by Lord Sesshoumaru's side, sharing his bed, bearing his children. Although he had done nothing to disturb her daydream, he had not done nothing to further it either.

It was this dream that she imparted to Shiori. In turn Shiori shared her hopes for a future with Kohaku. Rin knew Kohaku and trusted him. She had seen the good in him when others doubted him.

She had believed and he had justified her faith in him. Now she told Shiori to hold fast to her to dream. Kohaku would be back. He had survived Naraku. A stern lecture from a future mother-in-law was child's play.

Shiori decided that Rin was right. Kohaku had given her every indication that she was one that he intended to spend his life with. She would hold tight to her dream. Nothing else mattered to her Only Kohaku and their dream of a life together.


	57. Kirara to the Rescue

Title Kirara to the Rescue

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Ally (unsung heroes)

Word Count 283

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Kirara to the Rescue

She found herself at Goshinboku once again. Her time with Rin had been soothing, but the truth was that Kohaku still wasn't there and hadn't been there since her mother demanded to know what her intentions were.

She had been practicing flying more and more and was beginning to get rather good at it. Normally,. Inuyasha or Shippou would spot for her, but they were not around and she desperately needed to do something to get her mind off Kohaku.

In her distress she became reckless. The winds whipped viscously. Although it thrilled her to fly in such conditions she was still a novice. She was battered and tossed on the wind and seemed destined for a crash landing.

Just then flames burst below and a huge sabre tooth cat rushed to greet her and caught her in its mouth. Shiori was so startled that she screamed all the way to the ground. It was only when she was on the ground that she realized that it was Kirara that caught her.

Kirara stayed with her. Licking her face, until her trembling ceased. Her screams brought the villagers to the tree where they found Shiori with her wings still unfurled hugging the nekomata. Inuyasha showed up, but Shippou stopped him from comforting her that was not his place.

At last Kohaku arrived looking for Kirara. When he saw Kirara with Shiori he realized that it was the cat who had been watching out for Shiori and saved her. He was ashamed. Kirara had done the job that he should be doing. He started to walk away, but Shiori yelled at him.

"Where have you been Kohaku? You have some explaining to do"


	58. Ringed

Title Ringed

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Trapped

Word Count 300

POV Kohaku

Warning none

Summary Kohaku's hand is forced

Kohaku hardly knew what to say. He had come a mission designed to bind him and Shiori for eternity. He had not begun the mission without deep soul searching. Sango had been consulted and approved of his choice. She even offered to come with him to assist in gaining the desired object.

Shiori's mother had challenged him. Challenged him to show what his intentions were toward Shiori. It was this challenge that drove him. Drove him toward a decision that would change his life and Shiori's forever. He would make a commitment to Shiori. Show her what she meant him.

This courage had made him stand before the grave of his mother and father and begging their forgiveness Why did Shiori's reproof deter him? Her mother's words had spurred to action. The very action that he was now here to perform.

Why did he now feel trapped by her words? Had he not gone to his mother's grave to ask her approval of his choice of wife. Why was he now afraid of his own choice? Was he afraid of marriage? Was it Shiori he was afraid of? He who had faced down hundreds of youkai now trembled before a little bat hanyou?

"Why did you run away from me Kohaku? I need an answer if we are to have a future together."

Kirara pushed Kohaku toward Shiori. Trembling Kohaku stumbled toward her until he was on the ground next to her. Still he hid what he had for her behind his back afraid of the commitment Kirara forced his hand from behind his back. His hand opened revealing the plain silver band matching the one on his own hand Time stood still until Shiori whispered.

"Do you have something you want to ask me, Kohaku?"


	59. A Port in the Storm

Title A Port in the Storm

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt: "The Road to Success is always under construction"- Unknown

Word Count 1154

POV Shizu (Shiori's Mother)

Warning none

Summary Shizu arrives at the taijiya village

Shiori was surprised when her mother asked to see the taijiya village. She had certainly heard Shiori's stories about the ruined fort where Kohaku took her. These tales had not encouraged her. Instead, they had hardened her heart against Kohaku.

What kind of man courted a woman by bringing her to a dead village?. What kind of man expected Shiori to do the work of restoring said village which he had failed to do over the past ten years?

She had so many questions for Kohaku. Did he intend to continue pursuing his career of youkai exterminations? Was he going to leave Shiori alone if he did? Who would protect Shiori while he was gone?

She knew youkai were capable of. They had destroyed the village she and Shiori had been born in. Shiori's grandfather had killed his own son for forsaking his duties to live with her and Shiori. They had only a short respite during the time that Shiori's father had restrained them from attacking the village.

As she looked around the taijiya village, she could see the marks of youkai attack still present after ten years. The stockade was still broken. The buildings were still in ruin. How could Shiori raise a family by herself in such a place?

She heard timbers crashing the forest. Rushing to the hole in the stockade, she found Kohaku directing Inuyasha who was dragging the fallen timber to the hole in the stockade. Many timbers were already cut and being shaped by Miroku.

Smoke was coming from several huts. She wandered over to one of them only to find Sango and Kagome busily preparing the noon meal. She noticed that hut had fresh thatch on the roof. Fresh boards covered holes

She heard noise coming from outside the hut. There in the center of the village were Rin and Shiori herding a number of children while each carried a little one on their backs. She could not keep herself from laughing at the sight.

Shiori turned at the sound of her mother's 'voice. She had not seen her mother since they arrived in the predawn hours. Her mothers request to accompany her surprised her. She had never shown any interest in seeing the taijiya village before. Why now?

As she looked at her mother surveying the village, it hit her. Kohaku's commitment to her and her future was the single event which had brought her mother out of the Sunset Village since they arrived

Her mother was checking out Kohaku and the future he was offering. Shiori nervously approached her mother. Kohaku was on trial. Her mother had already made Kohaku commit to her now. She was trying to see what that commitment meant.

"Mother. I am glad to see you up this morning. How was your trip?"

Shizu mulled over what to say. "Traveling in carts is not my favorite. It jolts the bones, but it is better than walking I did not realize that the taijiya village was so high up in the mountains"

Shiori replied " Sango said that it was built here to be hidden. Until Naraku told the youkai where it was, no demon other than Kirara and Myouga and ever entered the village. Once the village was revealed, the inhabitants did not stand a chance."

Her mother cut her off " And what about you, Shiori? Will you stand a chance if the youkai come to exact their revenge for what Kohaku is doing to them?"

Shiori bit her lip. Her mother was forcing her to defend Kohaku " This is Kohaku's home. All his ancestors are buried here. If he were to simply give it up, he would be allowing the youkai who destroyed this town to win. He will not simply run away like we did"

Her mother was ready " That is not fair, Shiori You were eight. The villagers who remained were the same ones who were ready to sacrifice you to your grandfather"

"Like you were"interposed Shiori

"That is not fair. I was a widow with an eight-year daughter and no home. When you asked me to find Inuyasha, it gave me a way out. At least we had a goal. A dream to follow"

"Kohaku's dream is my dream now. He sees a day when the village is rebuilt Only when he has paid the price for what he did to his father and his family can he face them in the afterlife. I support him. Why can't you?"

Shizu sighed " Because you are my daughter. Because in my eyes you are still that little eight-year-old girl I sold to your grandfather to save the village because if I did not done so they would have killed both of us. I live with that decision every day of my life. I do not want you to throw your life away on a dream"

Shiori motioned for Shizu to follow her. On one of the walls were row upon row of graves covered with lilies. Shiori bowed her head in prayer. When she was done she clapped her hands and turned to her mother

"These are the villagers who died in the youkai attack and the graves of Kohaku's father and friends. Kohaku I support Kohaku's efforts to restore the taijiya to redeem himself for what he did. Please, Mother. Support me in this. Don't let their deaths be in vain"

Her mother nodded. She understood what Shiori felt. She had loved Tsukuyomaru from the first time she met him. He had given up his home and his family to be with her. In the end, he died for her and to the end defended herself and Shiori against her grandfather and the Hyakki bats. Every girl deserved a chance at happiness.

Her own had crumbled when Tsukuyomaru died and the village was destroyed, Shiori deserved the same chance at love. Who knows? Maybe all her fears were in vain. Maybe Kohaku would succeed in rebuilding the taijiya village. Maybe Kohaku and Shiori would live happily ever after.

If they did, she wanted to be there. She had invested everything in Shiori's happiness. Shiori should not be prevented that dream when she was close to realizing it. She wanted to be there when Shiori had children of her own.

Besides she was selfish. She had never been away from Shiori The idea of being alone scared her. If she was here, she could help Shiori just as she had in the Sunset Village. The idea of grandchildren appealed to her.

She was glad that she had spurred Kohaku into action. Shiori deserved happiness. Who knew? Maybe Shiori was giving her her own chance at redemption for her decision to sell Shiori. She said a prayer to whatever kami protected those who make foolish decisions in life to watch over Kohaku and Shiori and protect them from their foolishness.

.


	60. The Cat's Meow

Title The Cat's Meow

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Kitten (unsung heroes)

Word Count 290

POV Kirara

Warning none

Summary Kirara saves the day

Kirara purred happily. Lying in Shizu's lap was the perfect end to the perfect. Good mother that she was Shizu was hitting just the right spots. It was so appropriate for Kirara to be sitting in one mother's lap when she had done so much mothering to achieve this result.

She had made Shizu angry enough at Kohaku's wishy washy attitude toward Shiori that she had issued her ultimatum. It was her pawing at Kohaku's mother's grave that put the idea of giving his mother's ring to Shiori If she had not Kohaku would have sat and moped all day.

She saved Shiori when she fell out of the tree where she had gone in despair over Kohaku's apparent desertion. If she had not forced Kohaku to give Shiori his mother's ring, the boy would never have acted.

Even after Shiori and Kohaku decided to go to the taijiya village to prepare a place to live, the mother still had doubts. Kirara had stayed behind intentionally to convince Shizu to come to the village to see that Kohaku really meant business about building Shiori a house.

It was a good day for a cat. She had done what she had to do to get the humans to make the taijiya village livable again. Midoriko had brought her here before the first taijiya settled here. She had guarded her cave until the taijiya took over that duty.

She had fought the youkai until the last one died. Unfortunately, all her humans died in the process. Thanks to her, the taijiya village would come to life again. She could look forward to the day when Kohaku and Shiori had children. It had been a long time since she had kittens to play with.


	61. Carry On My Wayward Son

Title Carry On My Wayward Son

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Carry (unsung heros)

Rating K

Word Count 300

POV Kohaku and Shiori

Warning none

Summary Kohaku seeks his father's approval

Kohaku sat in front of the graves praying for guidance. He had come here with Kirara after Shiori's mother had lectured him about his relationship with Shiori. Kirara's digging around his mother's grave had inspired him to dig up his mother's ring to give to Shiori as a promise ring.

At the time he had apologized to her and the rest of the clan for disturbing their slumbers and asking their blessing when he presented the ring to Shiori. Now he was back in the village with the rest of the Inutachi preparing the village for habitation and building the house where he and Shiori would live.

He desperately wanted their approval of Shiori. It was his fault that they had died. Until he atoned for his sins, they could not find peace in the afterlife. He loved Shiori and wanted to marry her, but they could live anywhere. It was his hope that rebuilding the taijiya village would pacify his ancestors.

Kohaku tried to stay awake, hoping for a sign or a vision telling him that his ancestors approved of his choice, but he nodded off. Shiori came out to see how he was doing and smiled at the sleeping boy. She covered them both with her blanket and snuggled against him to keep watch.

To her surprise, mists rose from the graves. A ghostly army of taijiya slowly formed from the mists. A man dressed in taijiya leathers who resembled Kohaku and Sango stepped toward and bowed to her.

"Thank you for taking care of my son. Because you chose to follow him and help him rebuild our village, we will watch over you and your descendants and protect them as long as they occupy this village. Tell my son that I love him and I am proud of him."


	62. I Wouldn't Have Missed It For the World

Title I Wouldn't Have Missed It For the World

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt What seems to us as bitter trials are often blessings in disguise" by Oscar Wilde (unsung heroes)

Word Count 1047

POV Shiori and Kohaku

Warning none

Summary Shiori and Kohaku's wedding night

Shiori gazed at the man sleeping next to her. How had she been so lucky? Her life had been one tragedy after another until she met him.

Father killed by grandfather before she had any memories of him. Sold by her own mother to her grandfather to keep the villagers from killing them.

Then in one fell swoop, the village and the Hyakki bats were wiped out. Nothing to keep her. Nothing left behind.

Her only hope had been Inuyasha. He had saved her and her mother from death or a life of enslavement Even if his motives were questionable, he had forsaken killing her just to strengthen her sword.

Even her father had approved of him when he saved them all from her. Unfortunately or fortunately for her, he left leaving her stuck with hero worship which she imagined to be love.

The next ten years had been awful. Driven from town to town. Feeling the hate from everyone they met. Desperate just for just one word of encouragement.

Then to arrive at the Sunset Village where Inuyasha lived only to discover that he was married with children. All her dreams turned to ashes.

Just when things seemed darkest, he walked into her life. Twenty-one. Good looking. A mighty warrior. Killing youkai who preyed on humans with his mighty steed and fearsome weapon.

At the time he barely noticed her. It was Rin he was concerned about. She should have been jealous of Rin, but she never was.

Rin took her in that day. They became sisters over sake. Pouring out their troubles to each other as they drank away their sorrows.

Rin shared her deepest secret. Lord Sesshoumaru had not left her behind. Some day her prince would come and take her away from this. All she had to do was have patience.

Rin had taught Shiori patience. She knew what it was like to wait for the one you love to come for you. Her heart did not sink every time the demon lord flew away because she knew that he would come again.

That day Rin had taught Shiori the beauty of sisterhood. She invited Shiori and her mother into Kaede's home and treated them as family. Through her efforts the family was accepted by the village . They had shared all their secrets. Held fast to each other through good times and bad.

Now she must leave Rin for Kohaku. Rin had told her that it would happen some day. Some day she would leave the village with Lord Sesshoumaru. She just had not expected to be first.

Into this mess came Kohaku. She had learned to know him as the nice, quiet, shy boy that he really was. The brother whom Sango had tried so hard to save. The person that Rin had defied Lord Sesshoumaru to save.

At the same time she had learned his dark past. She would have to hold him on those dark nights when the nightmares of Naraku overwhelmed. Tell him that his father forgave him for what he had done. Show him that no matter what he had done, she would always love him

Most importantly she learned that he loved her and only her. They were living in the house that he had built for her. In the village of his ancestors. He had tried to introduce her to his ancestors' little knowing that they had already promised to protect her and her descendants.

That night she promised them that she would stay by Kohaku's side, bear and raise his children and rebuild the taijiya village into the vibrant place that Kohaku had known in his youth.

Kohaku she had promised to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health until death parted them. Someday Kohaku would die and leave her behind, but until that she would try to make him happy.

The wedding had been a whirlwind. Their friends still tired from their labors. Rin appearing with Lord Sesshoumaru to support her. Promising to visit whenever she could. Lord Sesshoumaru had promised at Rin's urging promised to protect her friends.

Miroku and Sango and their children looking around at their past and maybe future home.

Sango had promised Kohaku that she would not desert him in his hour of need. If he needed her to move his family to the taijiya village, she would do so, no matter how many painful memories it held for her.

She had dreaded this night for sometime, but she could wait no longer. Kohaku would be hers body, mind, and soul after tonight. Although ,they were both shy ,awkward and inexperienced there would other nights and she looked forward to each and every one of them with Kohaku by her side.

She snuggled against him. He shivered. Tonight they would learn to love. Love meant holding each other against nightmares that both knew were only too real. They would need to be strong for each other in the days to come.

They were the Izanagi and Izanami of this village. Without their efforts the village would not be rebuilt. Without their love the village would not be repopulated. She was just beginning to understand the pressure that Kohaku felt. If only he could share his feelings with her, he would know that she was willing to do anything for him.

Kohaku looked at her and smiled. He had chosen well. His ancestors approved of her Finally, he could share the burden which he had borne since that day more than ten years ago when he had killed his own father. He had married the woman he loved. The woman he would spend his life with and bear his children.

He could see a day when the rebuilt village bustled with life again, but he had not married her just for the village. The village would rebuilt with their love. It was work of love that they would pass long to each generation of children that grew up and lived in the taijiya village. He did not know what kami had graced him with Shiori, but he would thank them every day for the woman who had brought light back into his life.


	63. Kittens

Title Kittens

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Muse or Mews (Issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Part of Ten Years After

Summary Kirara discovers that Shiori is pregnant

Kirara could not help herself. Not only a mating, but a new life had been conceived. She was excited that she bounced on Shiori's chest until she woke up. Shiori reaching down and pulled the trembling nekomata to eye level where Kirara proceeded to lick her face.

Shiori could not help but laugh as she hugged the cat tightly. Kirara joined her laughter with mews of her own until Kohaku finally woke up. He looked over at Shiori while wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Shiori surprised him buy tossing the cat to him.

Kohaku caught the nekomata in midair and tossed it into the air. Kirara burst in flames as she transformed in midair.. Kohaku and Shiori gaped at the cat wondering what her visit portended. Kirara seemed to be trying to tell them something, but for the life of them they could not figure it out.

Kirara was frustrated. She wanted to share her news, but did not have any way to communicate with Kohaku or Shiori. For the moment she would protect Shiori and her unborn child. Settling down between the pair she lent her warmth to both of them. They would know soon enough that their mating had been productive.

Kirara fell asleep dreaming of kittens. Kittens she could play with. Kittens she could teach. Kittens that would bring life back to the taijiya village. .Until her dying breath she would fight by the side of the taijiya making sure her kittens survived and thrived.


	64. Crying Women

Title Crying Women

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Sobbing (unsung heroes)

Word Count 294

POV Kohaku

Warning pregnancy

Summary Kohaku deals with crying women

Kohaku stared at the crying women in bewilderment. Shiori had asked him to take her back to the Sunset Village to talk to Rin about the terrible sickness with which she was dealing. .They had scurried back as fast as Kirara could fly.

Normally, Kirara would show concern when he was sick or injured, but she was just attentive to Shiori's needs as if nothing was amiss. Maybe she cuddled more against her to keep her warm, but nothing which would lead him that anything was amiss.

Rin recognized the symptoms in a heartbeat. She had been caring for children and helping deliver babies for more than ten years. They cried together when Rin delivered the news to Shiori. Although Shiori wanted to return to the taijiya village, Rin was insistent on keeping her close to care for her.

They summoned Kagome and Sango and they all cried together. Shiori's mother, Shixu suspected as much, but since her own pregnancy was neraly twenty years ago, she kept silent until Rin could confirm it. Now she could take her place as grandmother. Giving her daughter the help that she never had.

Kagome and Sango mothers of three and six children respectively were eager to offer advice to Shiori once they stopped crying. Kagome particularly told her of her experience with hanyou children. Sango, Shizu and Kagome gossiped about all the embarrassing little stories about their children.

Meanwhile, Kohaku was kept outside by Kirara where Inuyasha and Miroku commiserated with him. They understood full well what it was like to deal with pregnant women. Crying women were the least of his problems. They did not tell him everything. It was his turn to suffer just as they and all other men had suffered over the centuries


	65. Six Weeks

Title Six Weeks

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Stunned (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Kohaku

Ten Years After

Warning Pregnant Woman

Summary Kohaku comes to Rin about Shiori's Mood Swings

Kohaku was glad that he was going to be able to corner Rin alone. Since they discovered Shiori was pregnant, things had gone steadily downhill. He was not sure how much more he could take.

Their first clue that Shiori was pregnant was morning sickness. For days Shiori had been unable to hold down solid food. When she wasn't vomiting, she was could not sleep and neither could Kohaku. In the middle of the night it seemed like she was constantly jumping up in the middle of the night to pee. It did not surprise Kohaku that she was always tired

Shiori was such a small girl that her baby bump had been obvious from the beginning. She thought the extra five pounds she was carrying made her look fat. All of this Kohaku he would not have minded. The mood swings were driving him crazy. Shiori had always been quiet and shy. So much like him that he was sure that they were perfect together

Now he was not sure. One minute she was screaming at him over something he supposedly said or did. The next she would weep for hours begging Kohaku to forgive her. She was driving him crazy.

Rin smiled. She could prescribe chamomile tea, ginger tea and crackers for the morning sickness and nausea. Only Kohaku could deal with her mood swings. He must be the rock that she could cling to through the months ahead. No matter what she said or did he must remain supportive.

Rin reminded him that Shiori loved him. In the next eight months he must prove his love to her in word and deed. That was his baby that Shiori was carrying. Kohaku must show Shiori just how much he appreciated what she was doing.


	66. Yesterday's Tomorrow

Title Yesterday's Tomorrow

Author landofthekwt

Prompt To create more positive results in your life, replace 'if only' with 'next time'." by Unknown

Rating M

POV Shiori

Word Count 1200

Warning miscarriage

Summary Shiori meets someone by the Jizo guarding her son's soul

Shiori shivered as she sat in front of the little statute of jizo. She wished she could cry, but she had cried away all her tears. She wished she could scream, but she had lost her voice. She wished she could feel, but she just felt numb.

Alone She felt so alone. Yesterday they had all been here. Trying to make her feel better. They failed because she did not want to feel better. How could she feel better when her baby was gone?

Not even death. Merely blood and tissue flushed out by her body rejecting what love had created. Nameless and formless. She had just begun to accept its existence and the promise of a new life and now it was gone.

If only she had heeded the heavy bleeding. If only she had heeded the severe cramping. If only she had stayed with Rin none of this would ever have happened. She would still have her baby instead of the empty feeling she had inside of her now.

They tried to comfort here. Told her that it was not her fault. Told her that in time she would give birth to many healthy, happy children. Told her that no one hated her. That this was not the judgment of the gods.

All she had to do was look at the disappointment in the eyes of Kohaku and Sango to know that she had failed them. Had failed all the ancestors who had been depending on her to revive the taijiya village. .

So much had been riding on her pregnancy. The revival of the taijiya village. A reason for Miroku and Sango and their family to move back to the village. Instead, the taijiya village was still as dead as her baby. Dead before it could even breath its first breath.

They were all gone now. Even Rin had finally gone hone. They had homes to go back to. Children to raise. Lovers to cling to. She had no children. The taijiya village which she had cherished did not feel like her home anymore. .The person she needed most was the person she pushed away.

Kohaku had tried everything. Comforting her. Taking care of her. He had arranged for the memorial service. Gathered his family and friends around to support her, but she had rebelled. At this point in her life she could not face any of not her mother or Kohaku.

So they left, telling Kohaku that if there was anything he needed they would there for him. They had to tell Kohaku because Shiori would not speak or communicate with any of them. She barely ate or slept choosing instead to sit in front of the little statute of jizo.

Kirara jumped up on her shoulder and began nuzzling Shiori's cheek. Her face was wet before she finally noticed the cat. Smiling, she reached out and took the cat in her arms clutching it close to her chest.

Kirara purred softly. The purring seemed to resonate with Shiori who seemed to calm the more she stroked the cat. Shiori had just settled down for a nap when suddenly she heard Kirara hissing. When she wiped the sleep out of her eyes, she saw a white-haired man with violet eyes dressed as a taijiya. For some reason she was not afraid. The man seemed so familiar.

"Hello, Mother"

"Mother" Shiori echoed dumbly

"Yes, Mother, I am your son, Musushito or more precisely I will be your son"

"My son? I don't have a son"

" Someday, soon I will be your son"

Shiori gasped when he spoke. Could he be the spirit of the unborn child speaking to her from beyond the grave? He seemed so real and yet he spoke of things to come as if they had already occurred

" Son, did I fail you Was I not strong enough to bear you to term?"

Musushito sighed " No, Mother. I was not ready to be born. It was too soon. I am only sad that I caused you so much grief."

Shiori rose and stumbled toward the man. He reached out and caught her. For a ghost he seemed rather solid. She inhaled his scent. A mixture of her and Kohaku. The same aroma she smelled for the past six weeks.

"How is this possible?"

"The flesh was not strong enough to support me at this time, but my ancestors who protect this place, refused to allow me to move on and be reincarnated somewhere else. They have told me that I am to be foundation of the new taijiya village just as you are the mother of the new taijiya village. I will wait here until you and father are ready for me"

"How can you believe in me after I failed you so horribly?"

"Because I love you, Mother and I always will. Someday you will watch over my grave, but it will only after I am ready to move on after a long and happy life. Until then you and Father will

be everything to me. I just hope that I am able to repay you for the life you gave to me"

Shiori could not contain herself. She rushed up and kissed the young man who folded her into her arms. She never noticed the man watching her kissing another man from the shadows. Kohaku stepped forward and forcibly ripped Shiori from his arms.

"Who are you and why are you kissing my wife?"

"Actually she was kissing me. I am here because my mother was here grieving day and night at place where Jizo guards my soul. She needed to be told that her miscarriage was not the end of the world. I am still here eager to be born, Father"

Kohaku stared hard at the young man. So much of Shiori in him that he hugged his wife tighter. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around only to find himself face to face with his father. His mouth hung open, but his grip on Shiori never wavered.

His father laughed. "Not everyday you get to see your father and your son. One dead. One not yet born. It is time for you to be a man and take care of your wife. Before you married, I told her that I was proud of you and asked her take care of you. Now it is time for you to be strong I am proud of her, but she is one who needs your support "

Kohaku breathed heavily " Father, how can you forgive me?"

"We forgave you long ago. You must forgive yourself. Now is not the time to be wallowing in self pity. It is time for you to take Shiori in hand and be the husband that we know you can be

The two of you will be able to stand against all the troubles that are to come. We will protect you

as much as we can. Most of all we will protect Musushito 's soul until he is ready to be born. You need to get busy and see to your wife's needs. He can't wait forever."

.


	67. Left Hanging

Title Left Hanging

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Hang (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

Part of Ten Years After

Warning none

Summary Rin feels alone after Shiori and her mother leave

After ten years of living with Kaede, Rin was used to the infrequency of Lord Sesshoumaru's visits. At first she had been upset that he left her in the village. She wanted to be with her Lord not with humans. Only when he started returning with kimonos did her fears of being left behind abate.

As she grew, her body changed. The kimonos became more and more elaborate. More befitting a princess than the ragamuffin she had became after her family was killed by bandits. She treasured each kimono because it assured her that Lord Sesshoumaru still cared for his Rin

Lord Sesshoumaru never changed. He was the same to her now as he had been when they first met. . To her he was always Lord Sesshoumaru the person who would she could always depend upon.

Kaede thought Lord Sesshoumaru was preparing Rin to give a choice when she became old enough. Rin knew that there was never a choice. Living with humans was just something she was doing until Lord Sesshoumaru came for her.

When Kaede died, Rin thought that her time had come. Surely, Lord Sesshoumaru would come for her now and take her away. Kagome would take over Kaede's duties and she would follow her Lord.

Instead, Shiori and her mother had shown up on her doorstep and Rin was forced to stay for their sakes. Kagome was unprepared to handle Kaede 's duties which Rin handled all these years Rin had been forced to train her.

Now Shiori and her mother were gone. Kagome was handling more and more of the duties of the miko each day thanks to Rin's training. For the first time since Kaede's death Rin felt alone. Just when she needed Lord Sesshoumaru he had left her hanging.


	68. Do the Right Thing

Title Do the Right Thing

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Imposter (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

Waning none

Summary Rin receives an unexpected visitor

Rin sighed. The nights were definitely the worst. During the day she could keep herself busy. Doing rounds with Kagome. Playing with the children. All the things that she used to do with Kaede.

It was the nights she hated. Now that Shiori and her mother were gone, they were lonely. She might share meals at Sango's, but she always ended up coming home alone. It was almost too much to bear.

"If only Lord Sesshoumaru were here."

As if on cue he appeared. resplendent in his fine silks, Rin was startled and hesitant. Was she seeing things? After all these weeks was she so desperate for companionship that she imagined he was here.

"Is that really you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn Who else would it be?"

"Where is Moko-moko sama?"

Lord Sesshoumaru hesitated " It got dirty so I had to wash it"

" What a fine bushy tail you have Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Lord Sesshoumaru poofed into Shippou as he was raised by his tail in the air by the real Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Rin What is the meaning of this?" he demanded

Shippou struggled and yelled " If you came around more often and kept Rin company, it would not be necessary to pretend to be you. You are the one she wants, but you are never here. Someone has to take care of her"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin "Is this true Rin?"


	69. I Want to Be Alone

Title Stay

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt: "I don't want to be alone, I want to be left alone." (Unsung heroes)

POV Rin

Word Count 1071

Warning none

Summary Rin confronts Sesshoumaru

It seemed like a moment suspended in time. Rin stared at Lord Sesshoumaru who was glaring at an angry Shippou hanging by his tail. That was when all hell broke loose. As Rin watched Sesshoumaru and Shippou, she began to get angry. How dare he come in here after all this time and assault Shippou in her own home? How dare Shippou come here and interfere between her and Lord Sesshoumaru?

"Get out both of you. Get out now." She screamed

Both of them turned their heads. They had known Rin for ten years and had not heard her raise her voice in anger. It was hard to believe that she was the same person they had known for more than ten years. And yet she was fuming. Words were uttered from Rin's mouth that day which would have embarrassed a sailor. All they could do was stare. Shippou's mouth gaped open because he could not believe what he was hearing. He tried to apologize

"I'm sorry, Rin. I thought I could cheer you up. I did not mean to make you angry"

Rin raised her hand to stop " I don't care what you intended. Right now you just need to go. I want to be left him, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru hesitated, but Rin had been so adamant that he felt compelled to obey her command. Shippou dropped to the ground and scampered away as fast as his legs could carry him. He hesitated when he reached the door. Looking back at Rin,he waited questionally for some signal from her. Instead, she waved her hand dismissively. He knew that at the moment she would brook no argument. Any further resistence would be painful to him.

When Shippou was gone, Sesshoumaru took his absence as a cue to proceed. He pulled out a package and handed it to Rin. Rin looked at the package for a moment. It was same size and shape as all the previous packages which contained kimonos. At the moment the kimonos represented everything that was wrong between herself and Lord Sesshoumaru. She took the package and heaved it as hard as she could at Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Take your damn kimono and leave."

Lord Sesshoumaru could not believe his ears. It was if someone had possessed Rin and was uttering these ridiculous remarks. Surely, she could not be serious. He knew how much Rin had always loved his visits. How she glowed every time he brought her a kimono. Her reaction was the very reason he brought her kimonos as gifts every single time. What was wrong? Was there something wrong with the kimono? Finally he spoke

"Is something wrong with kimono, Rin?"

Her eyes spat fire " There nothing wrong with the kimono, Lord Sesshoumaru. Please take it and go I just want to be alone."

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin. Her face was hard and angry. There was no doubt that she was angry at him and not the kimono, For the life of him, he could not figure out why she was angry at him.

He had come to visit her. He had brought a kimono. Every time he had done so in the past she had glowed and danced with joy. Today was the first time she had reacted with anger. It must be the kitsune's fault. He would return afer he punished the kitsune.

"I will return after I make the kitsune pay for making you angry,Rin"

Rin could not believe her ears. "I am not angry at Shippou. I am angry at you. Just go and don't bother Shippou. He is not to blame for what is wrong between the two of us."

Wrong. Lord Seshsoumaru could not understand what Rin was saying to and Rin had the perfect relationship. He brought her gifts and made her happy. What more could she want?

"What do you mean wrong, Rin?'

Rin tried to control her temper. It was to hard explain what she was thinking to someone whom she had always thought could do not wrong. Worse yet she knew that it would never occur to Lord Sesshoumaru that he had done something wrong. She was going to have to take the blame even though she knew that it was not her fault. He would never admit that he had done something wrong

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I just need some time to myself right now. You came at just the worst time.

Shiori and her mother just moved to the slayers village to live with Kohaku."

Rin was not making any sense. The bat hanyou and her mother were gone leaving Rin alone. Rin had not been alone since Lord Sesshoumaru had brought her back to life. Why would she want to be alone? His presence seemed to be the cure for all that ailed her. Why would she want him to leave now? She should want him here now more than ever. Slowly he sifted through everything she said. She said that she wanted to be left alone, yet everything in her manner said that she desperately wanted him to stay?

"Rin. You really want me to stay don't you"

Rin could not bear to look at him. If she did, she knew that she would break down in tears. Yes, she wanted him to stay, but not the way he stayed before. She wanted him to stay forever. No more separations. No more surprise visits No more kimonos to make her happy. She just wanted him not his damn kimonos. If she could only find the words.

"Yes" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru relaxed. Rin seemed transformed. For a moment she seemed to be his Rin again, but just as quickly she ran to him, hugging him and crying. Sesshoumaru's arms slowly crept around her. Rin seemed to lean into him. Clutching him as if she never wanted to let him go. They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Sesshoumaru noticed that Rin was not crying. She had fallen asleep. He laid her on her futon and covered her with mokomoko sama. Jaken came in to ask him something, but Lord Sesshomaru shooed him away. Rin needed him now and he was not about to abandon her. Kagome came in to go on rounds with Rin, but Lord Sesshoumaru would not hear of anyone disturbing Rin. After Kagome left, he stationed Jaknn outside and told him not to let anyone in. He would wait till Rin was ready to talk. Rin had always waited for him. The least he could do was wait for her.


	70. Pack Up Your Troubles In Old Kit Bag

Title Pack Up Your Troubles In Your Old Kit Bag

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Satchel (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary Rin's absence causes a stir in the village

Sango and Kagome were becoming worried. Rin had not been seen in three days. Every day Kagome dropped by Kaede's hut, but Jaken stopped her at the door and told her to go about her business. He told her that Lord Sesshoumaru was taking care of Rin and would not allow anyone else to see her.

Kagome was able to complete the rounds by herself, but she feared for Rin. The villagers were asking after her. The presence of the daiyoukai in the village for an extended length of time was scaring them. Rumors spread about them. That she had given herself to demons and was no longer worthy to live in the village.

The rumors became despite Kagome's assurances that nothing was amiss. When the village headman asked Inuyasha and Miroku if they exterminate this demon, they refused. Panic ran through the village about the demon miko and her inugami despite all the years that they had been in the village.

The villagers finally forced the issue, bringing their torches, swords, bows and pitchforks to Rin's door. Inuyasha and Miroku blocked their way. It seemed like a violent confrontation was inevitable. Suddenly Rin appeared at the door flanked by Lord Sesshoumaru. When she assured the crowd that everything was fine, they dispersed.

Sango and Kagome rushed to Rin's side wondering what had happened to her. The last time they saw her she had been angry at Lord Sesshoumaru. Now everything was fine. Rin told them she was angry that Lord Sesshoumaru was never there. Now that he was with her she could smile again. Rin acted as if nothing unusual had happened. Ste seemed blissfully unaware of anything that had happened in the village after her Lord agreed to stay by her side.


	71. Hoping Against Hope

Title Hoping Against Hope

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Hope (unsung heroes)

Word Count 285

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary With Lord Ssesshoumaru by her side Rin finds hope again

Kagome noticed it right away when she went to do rounds with Rin. Rin was spry and happy. Whatever cloud had been hanging over Rin had gone away. The Rin who followed happily behind Lord Sesshoumaru without a care in the world had returned.

To be sure, it was a different. Rin. That Rin had been a carefree eight-year-old girl who followed without fear the Lord who had resurrected her. This Rin was nearly twenty. Suddenly sure of herself and her place in the world she strutted through the village as if it were her kingdom and all the villagers her loyal subjects on whom she would gladly bestow her favor.

All noticed the regal bearing Rin now had. Kagome felt inadequate walking beside her as if she was a mere servant. One word from Rin dispelled this misapprehension. Rin was still Rin no mattered how she had transformed herself.

What was different was Sesshoumaru. When Rin followed Sesshoumaru, he had walked carelessly as if he did not care if Rin followed him or not. Now Sesshoumaru followed Rin as if he were her servant. Kagome shook her heard. That was not right. He followed as if he were her prince. Protecting her from harm. There to assure her that he would always be there to protect her body and her heart.

Kagome realized that Rin had found what she had lost when Kaede died and Shiroi left. The thing that she had hung onto all the years after Lord Sesshoumaru left her behind. For the first time in forever she had more than hope that she would someday be forever with Lord Sesshoumaru She knew for a fact that he would never leave her again.


	72. Time To Go

Title Time To Go

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Farewell (unsung heroes)

Word Count 296

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary Rin leaves the Sunset Village with Sesshoumaru

Rin looked around the hut that had been her home for more than ten years. She felt like crying. The hut had not been her birthplace. That place had been destroyed by Kouga's wolves. She only went back there because her family had been buried there after being killed by bandits. There were no good memories there.

It was this hut which had been her home for ten years. The first true home she had since the death of her family. It was here she came to know Kaede, the woman she knew as her grandmother. Everything she knew she had learned at Kaede's feet. When Kaede died, she did not know what she would do with herself.

Instead, she had found Shiori and her mother who were in worse straits than she was . Together they had weathered the storm and left the village better than they arrived. She missed them when Shiori married Kohaku, but she knew what it was like to be separated from the one she loved.

Of the friends she had made Sango and Kagome were the oldest and best. Like her they had made a new start for themselves in a new village. Sango with Miroku. Kagome with Inuyasha. Both had left their homes behind them. Both setting out on a new adventure. Sango as a mother. Kagome as a miko. Both had found their place in life.

Now it was her turn. Kagome was fully trained. She would be able to handle the duties of miko which Rin had never been able to fully handle. Lord Sesshoumaru had finally given her the choice to go with him which he had promised more than ten years ago when he left her behind in the village. It was time to go.


	73. Like Riding A Bicycle

Title Like Riding a Bicycle

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt It's not whether you get knocked down. It's whether you get back up again-Vince Lombardi (unsung heroes)

POV Rin

Warning talk about miscarriage and pregnancy

Summary Rin discovers that Shiori is pregnant again

It began during Rin's farewell visit to the taijiya village. Shiori was her best friend. Rin knew that she could not leave without saying goodbye to her. So she pestered Lord Sesshoumaru until he relented. He did not want to see her cry again.

Shiori led her out to the Jizo hoping that Masushito would make an appearance. Rin had not been there when he died. Shiori knew that she felt guilty that Shiori had miscarried when she could easily have prevented it.

If Rin could only see her son grown-up, he could tell her that there was nothing to worry about. Everything would be all right when he was born again. Then Rin would be happy for her again. All would be forgiven. All would be healed.

Masushito did not come. Rin stayed with her all night long in front of the Jizo. She was terribly worried for her friend. Could the loss of her child have thrown her over the edge?

Looking up she saw Kohaku hovering over Shiori " Shiori, dearest. You must come inside. It is not healthy for you to stay outside in the cold. I am sorry,Rin. Shiori often comes out her to visit Masushito"

Shiori screamed at Kohaku "You don't understand. Masushito is no longer here. .He was my hope for the future. When I was at my lowest point, he gave me the strength to go on. Why shall I do now?"

Kohaku rushed to her side and held her close. He was more afraid for Shiori now than he had ever been. It was Masushito who had given her hope and will to go on. He had heard the word from his son's own mouth that everything would be fine. If he was gone, what comfort did he have to give his wife

Rin watched the two of them. Shiori had been so happy when she thought that she could show her boy to Rin. That hope had been dashed when Masushito did not appear. Shiori seemed so sure that he was gone. What could have happened to him?

A thought occurred to Rin. If Masushito was truly being guarded by the Jizo, it would have released him for only one of two reasons. Either he was being allowed to pass on and be reincarnated somewhere or else he had already been reborn as Shiori's son.

"Shiori. When was your last blood?"

Shiori gazed at Rin in shock. How could Rin ask her such a thing at time like this? Didn't she know that she had lost her son again? It was almost too much to bear.

"Why ask me such a thing at a time like this?"

Rin held her temper. She must remain calm. Shiori was about to go over the cliff without any help from Rin. Tact was called for under these circumstances. She would just have to be firm and force Shiori's body to reveal what she already knew to be the case

Sure enough. All the signs of pregnancy were there. Shiori's breasts were sore. She was always short of breath. She was always tired. Shiori missed these signs because morning sickness had not raised its ugly head.

Kohaku confirmed that Shiori was always getting up early to pee. He had also noticed that Shiori was forever complaining about headaches and backaches. He had noticed the cramping,but put it down to what Kagome called PMS.

What was missing for Kohaku was the food cravings. In her previous pregnancy Shiori had been ravenous for odd food which she demanded at all times of the day or night. He always wondered what bats ate until he observed Shiori consume handfuls of mosquitoes.

He did not notice the mood swings because Shiori had been swinging between highs and lows ever since her miscarriage. She had spent so much time at the statute of Jizo that it was amazing that they had time together to get pregnant.

Rin knew what she had to do. Lord Sesshoumaru might protest since it meant putting off their own time together. He had just consented to her accompanying him to the Western Shiro. What did she do? Insist that she stay and make sure that her friend's childbirth was successful.

After Shiori's miscarriage she was not about to leave anything to chance. .No matter what anyone said she was going to stay here and see the pregnancy through to birth. If Lord Sesshoumaru truly wanted to be with her, he would allow her to stay to the end.

Shiori was so dazed. She walked only with assistance from Kohaku. It had never occurred to her that she was pregnant. The news brought back all her hopes and fears. Hopes that Masushito would be born this time. Fears that she would miscarry again and go through this agony all over again.

Rin sighed. Shiori would need her this time. Kohaku was fine, but he was a man. What did men know about childbirth except the part where they helped create the baby? Kohaku was naive, but even he had done it twice. The problem was that he was not a woman.

Shiori needed the woman's touch this time. Her mother might be here for her, but she had never handled live births like Rin had. After ten years Rin knew everything about having babies despite the fact that she had never experienced the miracle of birth.

Kaede had been her guide. She had shown her that even a girl who had never had a baby or even lain with a man could still know more about births than all the mothers she had ever known. Sometimes a woman just needed an objective opinion from a woman who knew what she was talking.

She would be staying at the taijiya village for the next nine months. Lord Sesshoumaru would stay with her. At least she was sure of that. Shiori's son would be born alive. She would make sure of it. When he was born, she could once again resume her life with the daiyoukai that she loved.


	74. Hypnotizing

Title Hypnotizing

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Hypnotize

Word Count 300

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary Rin finds Sesshoumaru impossible to put out of her mind

For as long as she had known Lord Sesshoumaru, he had never been there. She was always camping somewhere with Jaken and Ah-Un waiting for his return. After they beat Naraku, he left her behind with Kaede. She had never regarded any of these arrangements as permanent. It was just a matter of passing time until he returned to her.

It was strange now that she was with him all the time. She began noticing things about him she never thought of before. His body was perfect. His hair was perfect In fact every thing about him was perfect. When he was gone, she had been able to put him out of her mind. Now that he was always there, he was impossible to ignore.

She had always slept apart from him. Now he permitted her to sleep wrapped in moko-moko sama. His aura surrounded her and comforted her. Lucky for her that his aura comforted her so much that she fell asleep as soon as she wrapped herself in the fluff. She was so oblivious to her condition that she never noticed that Sesshoumaru was right next to her.

If she had, she would have not been able to sleep. She found his presence hypnotizing. He was always hovering over her. His presence made it impossible to concentrate on anything else. She was supposed to watching over Shiori. Her friend needed her now more than ever Yet all her thoughts were about Lord Seshoumaru

She had promised Shiori that she would be with her to make sure that the birth went smoothly this time. Instead, she was acting like a school girl ogling her first crush. If it were anybody but Lord Sesshoumaru, it would not be a problem, But he was Lord Sesshoumaru and she knew that she would not be able to get any work done while he was around.


	75. Jingle All The Way

Title Jingle All the Way

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Jingle (unsung heros)

Word Count 300

POV Rin

Waning none

Summary Rin is jealous of Sango

Rin stirred the fire as she listened to Sango and Shiori converse. Miroku and Sango's visit took her by surprise. She had expected to have more time with Shiori catching up Shiori had been gone so long Rin barely knew her even though it had been less than a year.

She felt so guilty when Shiori lost her baby. After all they had been through Rin had not been there for Shiori when she needed her most. Hence her layover at the taijiya fort on the way to the Western Shiro. What she had not expected was Sango

Sango she had seen every day for more than ten years. She had either birthed or helped Kaede birth every one of their children. The twins were now twelve and nearly ready for Mogi. Why was the entire family here?

Rin kept one ear to the ground listening to Sango speaking to Shiori as if she were a sister. All the questions dealt with the safety of the village. Sango was clearly telling Shiori what needed to be done.

Rin who felt like a fifth wheel. This was Sango's village not hers. She had grown up here. Her ancestors were all buried here. On the other hand, Sango lived in Kaede's village as long as she had Would Sango really uproot her family to the taijiya village?

It was not really Rin's problem. She had chosen to leave the village with Sesshoumaru. Her time with Shiori would end when the baby was born. Sango would always be connected by birth to Kohaku and the taijia village.

She heard the jingle of Miroku's shakoju outside the door. He and the children were already dressed and ready to go. Rin breathed a sigh of relief. Shiori would be hers again as soon as they were gone.


	76. She Stoops to Conquer

Title She Stoops to Conquer

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Kneel (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Rin

Warning Nudity and sexual innuendo

Summary Rin goes for the gusto

After Sango left Rin needed Sesshoumaru. She needed more than mokomoko sama . She needed his warm body next to hers. When she left the village, she had given up everything familiar for Lord Sesshoumaru, but she knew that it was time to go. All she needed to do was ask and he would give her everything she needed.

Still she had hesitated as she had for the last ten years. She had always been too young for him. That's what Kaede said. Lord Sesshoumaru was giving her the opportunity to choose when she was old enough.

She had waited for the opportunity to choose. When she had he had instantly acceded to her request. He had even stopped off in the taijiya village to take care of Shiori even though it meant waiting another year for them to be together. All she had to do was ask.

So she slept alone on her futon, draped in moko-moko sama. while Lord Sesshoumaru stood guard over here. Was this was she wanted? Was this what she had waited for all her life? Propriety told her that she wait till she was Lord Sesshoumaru's mate. She already knew that youkai society would not accept her no matter what her status.

Her need drove her now. She needed Lord Sesshoumaru more than ever. Marriage and title were not her dream. Lord Sesshoumaru was her dream. He was within her grasp. All she had to do was say the word and he would come to her bed. The moment she had always waited for was at hand. It was time to take the step she had been waiting for all her life.

Pulling off moko-moko sama. she knelt on the futon naked and unashamed. She crooked her finger toward Sesshoumaru and whispered. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Please come to bed. Rin is cold"


	77. A Celebration of LIfe

Title A Celebration of Life

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "The more you praise and celebrate your life, the more there is in life to celebrate." by Oprah Winfrey (unsung heroes)

Word Count 1004

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shiori and Rin cling to each other during Shiori's confinement

Shiori noticed that Rin seemed different after Sango left. She smiled again. A smile that made her beam like the sun. Just her presence lit up the room and banished the clouds from the sky. Rin had been so unhappy when Sango and Miroku were here. She could not imagine what had changed her mood so abruptly.

She appreciated Rin's presence. Last time she only had her mother to care for her. As much as she loved her mother, it was not the same. She and Rin had shared nearly everything over the past few years. Things that you could not tell your mother. Mothers may have been young once, but they would always think of you as a little girl.

Boys were something to be protected from not something to be cherished. Her own mother only warned up to Kohaku when he decided to marry her. Before then he was an evil person who continually made Shiori cry. Boys only had one thing one their mind and she had made her duty to protect her daughter from such sex fiends.

When she married Kohaku and moved to the taijiya village she had lost that friendship. She no longer had Rin to share the feelings she felt for Kohaku. Rin was no longer there for her. While she understood that Rin had responsibilities to the village, she wished that they still could have been together

When Rin showed up, Shiori's outlook improved. She would not have to go through childbirth alone again. Rin would be there to hold her hand. Not that her mother had not been sympathetic she just needed someone to whom she could open up to. Rin was certainly that person.

She was surprised that Sesshoumaru had come with her until Rin explained. Rin had finally found the courage to do the one thing that she had wanted since her first day with Sesshoumaru. Ask him to take her with her instead of leaving her behind in the human village.

Shiori has asked about their relationship . She knew that Rin worshiped Sesshoumaru and would do anything he asked. Rin always seemed to accept the relationship that had developed between them over the past twelve years without trying to push the envelope. Privately, Rin had told Shiori that what she wanted, but Sesshoumaru never seemed to make a move.

Shiori continued her small talk with Rin. She was trying to coax the truth from her. Something had changed. Rin was not the same girl she was. They were living together, but Shori could not imagine Sesshoumaru making any untoward advances toward Rin without Rin's consent.

" You seemed changed"

Rin smiled " I spent the last thirteen years dreaming of a day when Lord Sesshoumaru and I could be together. If I had known that I could feel this wonderful, I would have asked Lord Sesshoumaru to take me away years ago."

Shiori tried to cover her mouth, but she could help herself from squealing with delight. In an instant they were in each others arms hugging Shiori begged for details and Rin obliged. Rin asked how Shiori's sex life with Kohaku compared. The girls compared notes sizing up their men in that particular department.

Shiori was not jealous. She had never loved Sesshoumaru. Instead she had hoped that someday Lord Sesshoumaru would take Rin away and satisfy all of Rin's hopes and dreams. When Kohaku courted Rin, Rin reassured her that she had no interest in Kohaku. Kohaku was only a friend. He would never be Lord Sesshoumaru.

Together they planned each others lives into the early morning hours. They would live happily ever after. Rin would live with Sesshoumaru in his palace with their hanyou children. Shiori would be the mother of the taijiya village. Their children would practically grow up together. Their friendship would never end.

Yet the last year saw them drift apart as Rin continued taking care of the Sunset Village while Shiori set about repairing the damage to the taijiya village. Absence did not make the heart grow fonder. Shiori never felt so alone as when she suffered her miscarriage and her best friend was not there to hold her hand and tell her that everything was going to be all right.

Rin felt it too. She felt that she had failed Shiori. It strengthened her resolve to stay with Shiori until her baby was born this it meant that her happily ever after with Sesshoumaru would have to be delayed. .Shiori's happiness was just as important to Rin as her own.

She never doubted Lord Sesshoumaru for a minute. All she had to do was ask and he took her with him. A word from her and he stayed by her side in the taijiya village even if it meant neglecting the affairs of his own kingdom. Rin was more important to him than power or glory.

She and Shiori had nine months to celebrate the life they had been given. Kohaku had promised to stay with her for the whole and Lord Sesshoumaru would stay in the taijiya village so long as Rin was there.

The two of them might never be together again. Rin would become the Western Lady Her time would be spent in royal palaces. Shiori would be busy raising the future taijiya of Japan. Today was all they had.

It was today they must seize. It was today they must celebrate. Yesterday was behind them. Tomorrow was in front of them. All they had for themselves was today. If they squandered today all they would have in the future was regret.

They would hold onto each other just as they had since Shiori showed up on Rin's doorstep. When they said goodbye, they would say goodbye. Until that day they would worry about the future. The future would come no matter what they did. Today would be a celebration of their lives together.


	78. Sisters

Title Sisters

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt I-24 (ib4y2)

Word Count 750

Warning none

Summary Kagome fears Sango will leave

Kagome lit her sparkler and joined Sango in her celebration. Around them all the children of the village joined them. Kagome looked around at the twins. They were nearly fourteen. It seemed just yesterday that Sango brought them to the well to meet Kagome.

Sango now had six. She had three. All in a lifetime that could be measured in the life of Sango's youngest boy. Not that she and Sango were old. She was only thirty-two Young for her old wold Middle aged for this one. The new year marked the passing of another year and made her feel even older.

Not she would have missed any of this for the world. When she jumped down the well for the last time she thought that she would be alone. Leaving her family and friends behind had been a bold step into a brave new world. It was easier to be brave at eighteen than she was at thirty-two With each passing year she became more and more cautious.

She was happy. Her husband and their three children were everything to her. She was finally coming into her own as village miko. When Rin left, she feared that the villagers would not accept her, but Rin had prepared them for this day. Kagome had been doing sold rounds without any difficulty.

It was Rin's departure that brought everything into focus not Shiori's departure. Shiori had only been here two years when she left. Rin on the other hand had been here since the beginning. Rin leaving was like Kaede dying all over again. One by one the people who had constants in Kagome's life were departing one by one.

It started with Kaede. The woman who had been her mentor since the first day she fell into the feudal world. She never lived with Kaede like Rin did, but she had sat at Kaede's feet just like Rin did and absorbed all the knowledge that Kaede deigned to grace them with. Rin might have been Kaede's right arm, but they all knew that Kagome was her successor.

Shiori had come and gone in the twinkling of an eye. Somehow she and Kohaku could not wait to set up housekeeping. When Shiori left there was nothing left to hold Rin to the village. She had chosen Lord Sesshoumaru long ago. Not it was just a matter of reeling him in. As a little girl she had stayed because Lord Sesshoumaru told her to. Now her patience earned a place at his side.

She did not complain. Rin had more than put in her time with Kaede and herself. Rin had been her friend and confidant when Kaede died. Without her the villagers would never have accepted her as the village miko. Rin never begrudged Kagome that title since she was just waiting until Lord Sesshoumaru took her away from the village.

It was the latest trip to the taijiya village that bothered her. If Sango left only Shippou would remain of the Inutachi and he spent most of his time training with the kitsune now. Samgo was her oldest and dearest friend. The sister she never had. They had practically raised their children together. How could she leave now so close on Rin's heels that both met with Shiori and Kohaku in the taijiya village?

Kagome looked at Sango " How was Kohaku?"

Sango smiled " He was fretting over the million things that need to be done in the village before they can bring it back to life"

Kagome asked " What do you think it would take to bring it back to life?"

Sango pondered the question then answered " People"

"People? " Echoed Kagome

"Yes People. The walls have been repaired. The buildings have been repaired. Houses are ready for occupancy. All that is missing are people. Kohaku is still doing demon exterminating. Shiori is there all alone most of the time. Until more people come to the taijiya village it will continue to be a ghost town"

The question she feared to ask came flooding from Kagome's mouth " Were you and Miroku thinking of moving to the taijiya village too?"

Sango smiled. Now she knew what was troubling Kagome She patted her hand. " This is my family's home. Kohaku has chosen to live there with his wife and family. I may want to be buried there with my family and friends, but Naraku destroyed the home I knew. It will never be mine again."


	79. Musushito

Title Musushio

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

POV Shiori

Word Count 550

Prompt "Cheers to a New Year and another chance for us to get it right."- Oprah Winfrey

(ib4y P-24)

Warning childbirth

Summary Shiroi gives birth to Musushio

When Shiori woke on New Year's Day, she knew that her time was at hand. Her yukata was wet from the breaking of her water. The pains were coming thirty minutes apart. Lucky for her Rin and Kagome had been sleeping in the birthing hut with her for days.

Sango and Miroku had come as soon as they knew that the birth was imminent. They brought Kagome because they knew that Rin was having difficulties with her own pregnancy. Rin had refused to leave despite Sesshoumaru's protestations. She had come specifically for Shiori and she would be damned if she left before she saw the safe birth of Shiori's baby.

Shiori thought that she would be alone in this. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Rin was here heavy with Sesshoumaru's child. Kagome was here. Shiori knew that they had attended most of the births in the Sunset Village over the last twelve years. Sango was here who had six children of her own. Kagome had three hanyou births of her own =. She could not be in better hands.

The men were not allowed in the hut. Miroku and Inuyasha helped steady Kohaku's nerves. Together they had been through nine births. Sesshoumaru just stood outside without speaking.

He understood his wife's loyalty to Shiori, but as soon the birth was over they would be gone. Rin should be under the care youkai healers in Japan. She should not be playing midwife so late in her own pregnancy.

Shiori was just grateful for all of them. Most of all she was grateful for Kohaku and Musushito Kohaku for being willing to try again for a child and Musushito for giving her the courage to try again. How could she refuse her son the chance to be born again? She may have failed him last time, but his time he would be born. He would have a long happy life if she had anything to say about it.

Rin had offered her herbs to help with the pain and induce labor, but Shiori was having none of it. She was hanyou. Meant nothing to her. She did not need any inducement for the baby to come.

The baby was coming sooner rather than later. Kagome's breathing exercisers simply made her hyperventilate. She did not need any distractions. She just needed to concentrate on doing what needed to be done.

She did not Rin telling her to push. The urge to push was irresistible. The pain was intolerable, but Rin and Kagome were holding her hands one yelling at her to breathe the other yelling at her push. She just wanted it to be over. Only when she saw Musushito would she know that she had succeeded this time where she had failed him before.

With one final mighty push he came out. The cry meant birth. A son. She had a son. Musushito would not return to the jizo statute which housed his soul for the last year. Instead, she had a son

to care for and love. As she fell back exhausted against the futon. Rin announced that the birth of her son. When asked what he would called Shiori murmured "Musushito" Her year in hell was over. Her lifetime of caring for her child was just beginning.


	80. Banishing the Ghosts

Title Banishing the Ghosts

Author landfofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Apparition (unsung heroes)

Word Count 270

Warning mention of miscarriage

Summary Musushito's naming day

Shiori insisted on holding the naming day ceremony for Musushito in front of the jizo which had protected his miscarriage. She wanted to thank the jizo and taijiya for caring for him until he could be born.

Kohaku did not expect a reappearance of his friends and family that stood with him that night. They were at peace. Musushito had made his way into the world kicking and screaming. There was no doubt in Kohaku' s heart that he would be a fine taijiya.

They were all here. Rin who looked like she was about to give birth to daiyoukai herself and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and Kagome and their three children. Even Shippou had made time in his busy schedule for Shiori and her son.

To Kohaku the most important guests were Miroku, Sango and their six children. That alone proved to him that the taijiya had not died they had just been reincarnated in the children of his beloved sister.

She proved to him that no matter what horrible things happened to them, life would go on. Babies would be born replacing those who had gone before.

Not that he would ever forget the ghosts. They had been there for him and Shiori when they were at their lowest ebb telling them to keep trying. If they just did not give, Musushito would be born at the time and place the kami intended.

Miroku finished the blessing and asked Kohaku and Shiori what name that child was to be called. When they replied ":Musushito" there was sudden wind. Musushito beamed up at his parents having truly been reborn.


	81. Suffer Not Your Little Children

Title Suffer Not Your Little Children

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Suffer (unsung heros)

Word Count 300

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary Rin is anxious

Rin had always been cheerful. She had stayed cheerful even though Sesshoumaru left her in the village for more than ten years. The only difference was that in the village she had no time. Between taking care of Kaede's workload and helping Sango adjust to motherhood. She had no time to think about herself.

Now she had nothing but time. With time she worried. She had forced herself on Sesshoumaru with discussing a possible pregnancy. He never talked about it. What did he think about the idea of siring a hanyou? How would it affect his standing in the youkai and inuyouaki community?

She and Shiori might be going through pregnancy together, but otherwise nothing about their situations was comparable. Shiori was giving birth to a baby who was three quaterters human. He would grow up among humans. Moreover, they would be isolated from the rest of humanity.

Her baby would be hanyou. Growing up in youkai society. She knew how hanyous were treated even by the man she loved. Would he hate her baby because it was hanyou? How could she know that he was there for her when they never talked about it? Even though he was right there she felt so along.

One night when she was suffering significant pain he lay next to her and simply held her. She could feel his power pulsing through her body. A heart beat answered the wave of youkai. Looking up at him, she found him smiling at her. Lord Sesshoumaru never smiled.

Something about that smile and his youki calmed all her fears. Lord Sesshoumaru was here for her. He would make sure that nothing happened to her or the baby. She fell asleep realizing for the first time that Lord Sesshoumaru truly loved her and her baby.


	82. A Dream Come True

Title A Dream Come True

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Delusion (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Kohaku realizes his dream

The villagers thought him delusional when he left to rebuild the taijiya village. Sango had declined to join him in his quest. The village was the graveyard of their family and friends. It was not her home anymore. Her home was wherever Miroku and their growing family were.

They thought he was crazy when he took Shiori as his wife. What kind of taijiya marries a hanyou? Certainly not one trying to rebuild his father's house and recreate the clan that Naraku destroyed. They would produce the very monsters that he was trying to exterminate.

Since Naraku, Kohaku had never heeded any voices but his own. A boy of twelve he had not become Sango's little brother. Instead, he had become the taijiya that Sango was proud of and she assured him that his father would have been proud of her.

He had not chosen Shiori because she was hanyou. It was her commitment to his dream that attracted him to her. He loved her. There was no doubt of loved him. What other women would leave the safety of the village for the brave new world of the taijiya village.

No other woman would have gone with him. No other woman would have agreed to his dream of being the mother and father of the new taijiya village. No other woman would have helped him transform the taijiya village a reasonable facsimile of the old fort.

As he stared into the smiling face of Shiori as she held up Musushito for his inspection he saw the future. A line of taijiya extending as far into the future as the eye could see. He could feel the hand of his father on his shoulder telling him that he did good. The whispered thank you from his sister. He was not delusional. His dreams had come true.


	83. Sharing A Heart

Title Sharing A Heart

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Christmas gift suggestions: To your enemy, an opponent, a friend, your heart. To a customer, service. To all, charity. To every child, a good example. To yourself, respect." by Oren Arnold

Word Count 1186

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary Rin and Shiori share one last year together

Sesshoumaru begged her to go before she delivered his heir, but she was firm. Just as she had been there for Shiori's first born. Shiori wanted to be there for her. She could have had the best doctors in the youkai world at her beck and call, but to do so meant deserting her friend in her time of need.

Sesshoumaru agreed to let her stay because she was Rin. He understood that she would not leave her friend and that he could not reveal the location of the youkai fort., but he was prepared to whisk her away to his palace at the slightest hint of danger to Rin or the baby. Until she was ready to go, he would just have to bide his time.

The last month of her pregnancy was terrible. Without Sesshoumaru's youki to soothe her and Shiori to hold her hand she would never have made it. Kagome was there to attend the birth, but her children had all been quarter youkai like Shiori's. They could sympathize but they could not truly understand what Rin was going through.

Only Shizu,Shiori's mother experienced hanyou birth. She had been there for Shiori Now she was there for Rin because Shiori was Rin's friend. She prepared Rin as best she could for the main event, They could hold her hand and comfort her, but in the end Rin would have to bear the child herself.

Still Rin treasured the friendship of each and every one of them. Kagome she had known since the days of Narkau. The woman who replaced her in the village. Rin had served as her mentor. Kagome might have miko powers but no one had been closer to Kaede more than Rin.

Kaede ahd been mother and grandmother to her. No wonder the old miko had imparted her greatest secrets to Rin. Kagome was honored that Rin was willing to trust her to deliver her child. Rin had taught Kagome every thing she needed to know because that Kaede would have wanted it. The two women knew that Kaede was smiling down on them knowing that Rin had been able to pass Kaede's torch to Kagome.

Kohaku might be oldest acquaintance and Sesshoumaru might be her mate, but Shiori was Rin's oldest and dearest friend. Even though they had been together less than three years, they had been together at the lowest points of each others life. If they had not been there for each other when they were they would never have survived.

Shiori arrived on Rin's doorstep at the time of Kaede's funeral Rin's future had been in shambles. She had no idea if she would be allowed to stay in the village after the death of the old miko. All she knew that the person she had closest to in the world died. She had no prospects Only a firm belief that Lord Sesshoumaru would come for her.

Lord Sesshoumaru had come that day, but not to take her away. He had come to see what would happen to her. His agreement with the old miko ended with her death. There was nothing to keep Rin in the village. Yet Sesshoumaru had been hesitant to push his suit at such a time. Instead, he left the decision to Rin. She would decide whether she would stay in the human village or leave with him.

Into this chaos Shiori and her mother arrived at the end of ten year search for Inuyasha. Their hopes had been shattered that day. Inuyasha was already married to Kagome and they had two children. The man of Shiori's dreams was someone's elses. Just when it seemed they had no place to go, Rin had welcomed Shizu and Shiori into the home that had been Kaede's

Rin asserted herself as Kaede's apprentice to serve the village as a substitute until a miko could found to take over all of Kaede's duites. Shiori and her mother found a place to live. Kagome found a vocation as the village miko all because of Rin's efforts to preserve Kaede's legacy. In Shiori she found a friend. In Kagome she found a person who could care on for Kaede When Kagome was trained she could move on.

Rin never had a girl friend. A person to whom she could tell everything. Kaede had been a mother figure. Sesshoumaru had been her knight in shining armor. Shiori was simply first Shiori was dependent on Rin for her food and shelter, but they had become so much more.

Shiori was the first person she had actually confessed her feelings for Sesshoumaru. When Shiori fell in love with Kohaku, it was Rin she confided in because she knew that Rin would not lie to her. She knew that Rin knew Kohaku, but Rin loved only Sesshoumaru. Knowing that she relied on Rin's advice on how to deal with Kohaku.

When Shiori finally left the village to marry Kohaku, Rin had been relieved not hurt. Shiori had not deserted her. She was simply following her heart. Rin was emboldened to take the next step with Sesshoumaru now that Shiori was no longer dependent on her and Kagome was prepared to take her place as village miko.

They both knew that when Rin left for the Western Shiro they might never see each other again. Shiori was to be the mother of the village of taijiya. Rin was to be Sesshoumaru's princess. They would be two busy with their own families to travel the great distance between the Western Shiro and the taijiya village.

Rin realized this when she stopped at the taijiya village to attend Shiori's confinement. Though their friendship would never end, the closeness that developed between them would never be the same. They looked odd. Two pregnant women blooming in the wilderness. One the mother to all future taijiya. The other the mother to all future Western Lords.

Yet as they glowed side by side, they were much more to each other. They had been together for each other at each others darkest moments. They shared a friendship closer than they did with their own husbands. It was a bond that would only death could break.

When Rin finally gave birth, she knew that her time with Shori would soon be over. They had grown up together. Found love together. Shared birth experiences with each other. These were the times they would treasure forever. When it came time to say goodbye, they cried and held onto each other until their husbands finally separated. They knew that would not meet again until the end and that they were about to lose the best friends they ever had. Still they did not begrudge their time together. It was better to have found a best friend even though they would lose each other. They had given each other the best gift that two people can ever give each other: Friendship. Only friends can truly share a heart. So long as they cherished their friendship in their hearts, they knew that their friendship and their hearts would never be broken


	84. Suck It Up

Title Suck It Up

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Shrunk (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

Part of Ten Years After

Warning Breast Feeding sex acts

Summary Kohaku helps Shiori out of her depression

Kanna could not stop crying. She should be happy. Musuhito had been born . What was wrong with her? Nothing anyone said or did helped. Even Kagome and Sango saying that it would pass did not help.

She had been so determined that Musuhito would be born. Having failed him once, she could not face the Jizo where he appeared to her. Yet here she was already failing as a mother. Not able to meet his needs.

The others were able to stop Musuhito's crying, but whenever he was handed to her, he began to wail. She tried breast feeding him, but nothing happened. It was if her breasts had shrunk to the petite size that they were before pregnancy.

Musuhito was becoming very frustrated. The more he sucked and nothing came out, the more he cried. Soon he refused to even try. Shiori felt so inadequate. She was a terrible mother who could not even feed her own child.

Kohaku could see how frustrated Shiori was getting. He needed to do something to prevent the situation from getting out of hand. If Shiori could not express milk, they would have to find a wet nurse.

Kohaku bent down and took the breast that Masuhito was not trying to feed. He licked at the nipple until it pebbled. Taking the breast into his mouth, he began to suck. To his surprise, his mouth was immediately filled with milk.

He motioned for Shiori to switch Musuhito to that breast. When Musuhito latched on, his eyes lit up. He smiled and began to suck vigorously. Kohaku pulled Shiori into his lap and smiled at her.

She beamed back and whispered "Thank you." Kohaku had given her just the proper encouragement at just the right time. She would always treasure this moment


	85. A Matter of Heart

Title A Matter of Heart

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt "If you go out looking for a friend, you're going to find they're very scarce. If you go out to be a friend, you'll find them everywhere." by Zig Ziglar

Word Count 1137

Warning breast feeding

Summary Rin won't let anyone stop her from going to her new born son

Rin awoke with a start. The room was dark. For a moment she panicked. Where was she? What was she doing here in this strange bed? Most importantly where was Lord Sesshoumaru? He had been her constant companion for the last nine months. How could he desert her now when she needed him most?

She searched through her memories. The last thing she remembered was giving birth. The baby. Where was the baby? She distinctly recalled the baby's first cry and holding it in her arms. After that nothing. Could Lord Sesshoumaru have taken the child from her? Could it have been kidnapped? She remembered drinking something for the pain. Could she have been drugged?

She struggled out of bed. Every part of her hurt but until she was assured of her child's safety, she could not rest easy. She was dressed in a new sleeping yukata. Her body felt clean and scrubbed. At some time in the night she must have been bathed and changed for sleeping but she could not recall anything.

The door opened. A tall inuyoukai with a lamp appeared. His lamp blinded Rin who had yet to adjust to the dark. Rin staggered forward. She looked up into his eyes and slumped crying into his chest.

" Where is Lord Sesshoumaru? Where is my baby?" She cried

The guard was taken aback. He had been assigned to guard Lord Sesshoumaru's mate. She had just given birth to the heir. The palace was bracing for a huge celebration. .He had told to guard Rin with his life. Lord Sesshoumaru made it clear in no uncertain terms that no one was to disturb Rin while he was tending to the business

The palace was in an uproar. Lord Sesshoumaru had been gone for nine months. Sesshoumaru's Mother had come to rule over the West while he was absent. No one was told where he had gone, when he might return or what he might be doing. Then suddenly he had returned mated with an expectant mother in tow.

Since that time the Western Shiro had been locked down Restrictions had been eased somewhat after the birth in order to accommodate the guests expected for the proclamation of the heir. He had been standing guard all night without any problems. What was he to do now with Lord Sesshoumaru's mate in such an uproar?

He could not simply tell her to go back into the room. Even though she was human, she was Lord Sesshoumaru's mate and the mother of the heir. Any mistreatment of her might mean his head. He had heard all the rumors about what happened to persons with whom Lord Sesshoumaru was dissatisfied. He could not simply let her cry nor could he allow her to go on her way unprotected

He would escort her to the nursery where the baby had been taken. Not even knowing her name, he offered to assist her.

"Honored Mother, I believe the heir has been taken to the nursery Can. I escort you there?"

The guard knew immediately that he had done the right thing. Rin took hold of his arm indicating that he should proceed post haste. They looked a motley crew. Inuyoukai guard being drug by a small human girl in a sleeping yukata. At each turn in the passage, they would meet another guard. The guard simply announced "Make way for the Lady Mother" and all opposition faded

At last they reached the nursery. Here the guards were thick. A captain was even here. The guard plucked up his courage and barreled forward only to be rebuffed Rin pointed to the captain and then to the nursery.

"I am going to see my son. Please let Lord Sesshoumaru know I am here."

With those words, Rin was allowed to pass. The guard was still attached to her and dragged along. He could hardly let go of her of her now. When Lord Sesshoumaru arrived he might face discipline for leaving his post, but he was not about to desert her now. Together they strode past the guards and into the nursery heedless of the consequences.

At last they reached the most heavily guarded place in the entire nursery. The guard hesitated but Rin shook off his arm and through the sea of inuyoukai. The sea parted and at last Rin reached her objective. A nurse maid was busy changing the young prince and looked up into Rin's face

From the look on Rin's face there was no doubt in her mind that the woman holding out her arms was the mother of the heir. When she finished her job, she picked up the boy and offered him to Rin.

"Lady Mother, would you like to hold your son?" as she handed the child to Rin She showed Rin how to hold the child so that it could latch onto her breast. Soon mother and child were doing well. Rin had what she wanted, her child. The child had his mother and was drinking her milk for the very first time.

The guards and nursemaids gathered round astonished. A human was feeding a hanyou. Not just any human. :Lord Sesshoumaru's mate. The story of her trip to the nursery spread and grew in the telling. Soon she was throwing aside all the burly guards so that she could reach her son. All were amazed at the tender scene before them.

There was no doubt in their minds that Lord Sesshoumaru had chosen the right woman as his mate and the mother of his heir. This woman would fight through hell and back to be with her child. She would stand with them, Lord Sesshoumaru and his heir. What more could the West ask from its Lady.

Sesshoumaru received the news with alarm. The guards told him that Rin was no longer in her room. He remembered how hard the birth had been for her. If any harm came to her, the guard on her room would die. Tracking her scent to the nursery, he found a large group of guards and nursemaids surrounding Rin and his heir.

The sea parted as Sesshoumaru strode forward. When he reached the center, he found Rin with his heir suckling at her breast. She looked up and beamed at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, behold your son."

He swept her into his arms not caring who saw him or what they thought of him. In his heart of hearts he knew that he had made the right choice in making Rin his mate and the mother of his child. He loved her and from the reaction of the guards and the nursemaids his people would too.

Rin had won them over just as she had won his heart.


	86. Bone Dance

Title Bone Dance

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Grave (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Kohaku holds an Obon festival at the taijiya village

Kohaku watched as the dancers snaked around the yagura. It seemed strange to hold a festival for the dead. When he first returned to the slayers village, he was unable to face Sango when confronted with the graves of Father and his comrades.

Even though Naraku had guided his hand that day, he still blamed himself for what happened. He still felt that he deserved to die for what he had done. How could he even hope to face Father in the afterlife unless he atoned for his sins by sacrificing himself.

Sango had given him permission to live. Kikyou had given him back his life. When Naraku died he dedicated himself to slaying youkai and protecting those who could not protect themselves. He even made a start at rebuilding the taijiya village which Naraku destroyed.

He only became serious about his efforts when he began contemplating a future with Shiroi. It was not enough simply to kill youkai. He had to create a safe atmosphere to raise his children and train the next generation of taijiya.

Tonight was the culmination of all his dreams. Miroku and Sango were here with all their children. Inuyasha and Kagome were here with their children. To be honest, Obon had been her idea. Something she brought from her time.

As the twins dragged Musuhito into the dance, he could see the dead joining in the celebration. Kagome told him that Obon was time of reunion. A time when the dead were invited back to their homes

The smile on Father's face told him that he had done well. Father had never been able to praise him while he was alive. It was most appropriate that he should be the one that gave his approval to the revival of the taijiya village


	87. Eating For Two

Title Eating For Two

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Munchies (unsung heroes)

Rating PG-13

Word Count 276

POV Kohaku

Warning Pregnancy Mention of Sex

Summary Kohaku and Sesshoumaru suffer through Shiori and Rin's pregnancies together

The girls were insatiable. Although neither Sesshoumaru nor Kohaku had ever dealt with pregnant females before Shiori and Rin even they were surprised at the amount of food which the girls consumed.

Rin could have told them about pregnant women carrying hanyous. She had delivered three of Inuyasha and Kagome's, but she had not been prepared for the effects carrying a hanyou to term had on her own body.

Both girls were tiny yet they seemed to consume their own body weight in meat every week. Both Sesshoumaru and Kohaku had to hide every day just to keep up with the demands of their women.

Sesshoumaru thought that he would be bored when he came to the taijiya village. He had not counted on the demands of Rin for sex and the demands of her pregnancy once their child was conceived.

Shiori had been pregnant once but the miscarriage occurred only six weeks in. She had just been beginning to show when the unthinkable happened. It was only the sight of his grown son by the Jiao and his father's blessing that convinced him to try again.

Now he wondered whether he made a mistake. The nausea kept Shiori from eating the first few months. Now she ate everything in sight. As she grew, her pains increased. She constantly needed her back and feet rubbed.

The blessing was that they both glowed. When the mood was right, Rin and Shiori were both more affectionate than they had ever been. Sesshoumaru and Kohaku thanked the kami for that because even a taijiya and a daiyoukai cowered before their women when they were in a bac mood.


	88. The Best of All Possible Worlds

Title The Best of All Possible Worlds

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Pride and Prejudice

Part of Ten Year After

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru proclaims his heir

Today the crowd howled in unison as Sesshoumaru raised his heir over his head for all to see. The look on his face told all. Pride in his son. Pride in his wife. Pride in himself for finding the courage to do what his heart told him to do.

Once this moment would have been impossible. He hated humans and despised his brother's dirty blood. Humans he trampled like bugs. His brother he insulted and vowed to be the one to take his life. All because they were not like him.

Rin changed all that. She cared for him when he was injured. Followed him blindly no matter what danger he led her into. It was only when she died again, he realized how precious she was to him. He simply could not conceive of living life without her.

Many still bore the old hatreds. His own mother thought it strange that he should have such an attachment to humans. Some of the court thought him weak to have mated a human and proclaimed a hanyou his heir.

Let them come. Rin was his and none would dare separate him from her. His heir was strong. He was the best of both worlds. The perfect union of youkai and human. He would kill anyone who said otherwise.

Rin smiled at him. He gently placed his son in her hands. The heir had been proclaimed . The pack had acclaimed him. Tomorrow the boy might rule Today he belonged with his mother


	89. The Courage to Conquer The World

Title The Courage to Conquer The World

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt "Behold the turtle. He makes progress only when he sticks his neck out." by James Conant (unsung heroes

POV Kohaku

Word Count 1071

Warning breast feeding talk about sex, miscarriage, pregnancy

Summary Kohaku realizes where the courage to rebuild the taijiya village came from

Kohaku examined the new recruits. They came from every class and every part of Japan. Many of them had relatives who died in the village. Many came because they wanted to fight youkai Others came because they simply wanted to be free of the feudal system which enslaved them

Whatever the reasons, Kohaku was glad that they were here. When he first dreamed of rebuilding the taijiya village, he knew that the hardest part would not be rebuild it physically. Repopulating it would be the hardest part. Not everyone wanted to be a youkai exterminator.

Miroku and Inuyasha put the message out wherever they did youkai exterminations. After every youkai extermination that he did, he held a recruiting rally to try to gauge interest in people who wanted to be demon exterminators.

At first it was frustrating. He found bandits who wanted to use the threat of youkai to prey on the helpless villages. Priests who hated youkai and wanted exterminate all youkai not simply the violent ones. Even kitsune and tanuki who saw a quick buck and wanted to take advantage of an opportunity.

Luckily he had Sango to test their mettle. She came down while he was on patrol to put the raw recruits through their paces. It was something to do while Inuyasha and Miroku were on the road Shiori and Shizu were able to help with the children while Sango served as drill sergeant.

Every time Kohaku returned he found a tougher group. Living together and working together helped bind the new recruits into a more cohesive unit. Sango made sure they were trained in the taijiya way, but it was living as taijiya that made them taijiya.

Already new huts were springing up in the village to house the new recruits. Women were still a problem. They still had not found women willing to live under the adverse conditions which the taijiya village still presented.

Sango had been the unusual taijiya. A woman better at demon slaying than all the rest. They needed mothers to birth and raise the children. Only if wives could be found for the new recruits would the village become a self-sustaining community.

Several of Sango's daughters had been trained by his sister to be slayers Maybe they would be willing to join the village when they were old enough. He could see the excitement in their faces as they drilled alongside the new recruits their mother was training.

Sango would never leave the Sunset Village, but perhaps she would allow her daughters to emigrate. It would bring the family closer together. He loved seeing his sister here. Bringing his nieces and nephews made it feel like home.

For the moment he was just grateful that she was willing to help. It allowed him to go out and do youkai extermination. The youkai exterminations were the best recruitment strategy. People flocked to his banner for the chance to play hero.

Coming home always cleared his head. The graves made him realize the real reason that he had tried to rebuild the taijiya village. He could not leave their graves untended in a wrecked fort. How could he face his father if he did not rebuild the wrecked village?

Coming home also meant seeing Shiori and Masushito. Shiori was the woman who had given him the drive to rebuild the village. Without her he would have given up before he even started She was the only woman willing to start married life in the middle of a ghost town.

She had been willing to bear his child and had not given up after the miscarriage. When their child came to them surrounded by their ghostly family, he knew that he was on the right track to rebuilding the village.

Masushito was still just a toddler, but he had seen the man that he would become. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy would lead the village after he was gone. His ancestors had all assured him that the boy was worth the effort.

Without Masushito's appearance, he and Shiori might never have had the courage to get pregnant again. Shiori had been so depressed that night sitting by the Jizo. Now they had the courage to go

Musushito was everything they ever wanted. Always smiling and laughing. Hardly ever cried. No wonder the lucky little fellow had not yet given up his place at his mother's teat. He knew her milk was a magical his growing son needed to grow big and strong

And growing he was. Every time he turned around, the boy had outgrown his clothes. He had been there went when Musushito learned to walk, toddling back and forth between himself and Shiori. Once he started walking, he ran everywhere. Got into everything.

He would not change any of it for the world. The boy was perfect. He inherited his mother's eyes, but otherwise no one would ever know that he was one quarter youkai. Not that Kohaku cared, but some of the men might have objected to taijiya being led by a youkai.

As for him, Shiori was his inspiration. He did not care that she was a bat hanyou. She was his wife. The women he loved. The mother of his child. The reason that he had found the courage to venture into the wilderness to rebuild the Taijiya. village. Without her by his side none of this would have bees possible. With her by his side he felt he could do anything.

Shiori who was feeding Musushito noticed him staring at him with a goofy grin on his face "What?"

Kohaku shook his head. Words could not express what he felt for her. Tonight after Musushito fell asleep he would show Shiori how much he loved her. Maybe if they were lucky they would soon have a new brother or sister for Musushitu. Together they could face anything.

He walked over and pulled her into his lap. Shiori looked up at him in surprise.

"What was that for?"

"Just because I love you?"

Shiori smiled and began to think wicked thoughts. It had been a long time since they sat like this

Kohaku was always busy with exterminations and recruiting. She was always busy with the baby

It was hard to find time just for them. Maybe tonight was beginning of another adventure. She was prepared for anything so long as Kohaku was by her side.


	90. Good Doggy

Title Good Doggy

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Beg (unsung heroes)

Word Count 290

POV Rin

Summary Sesshoumaru and Rin find new ways to play

(Ten Years After)

When she was young and innocent, she had followed Sesshoumaru without question. She had been thrilled when he became the mighty dog. Even more thrilled when he performed all the tricks on command that any dog could master.

He fetched sticks. He rolled over. He even played dead. Nobody but Rin knew that Sesshoumaru secretly loved his belly rubbed. He seemed to love being a dog and doing the things that dogs love to do. He would even bring the stick to her and beg Rin to throw it.

Sometimes she wished those days had never ended. Sesshoumaru was now the Lord of the WestIt would be undignified to have him romping through the meadow after a stick that he had tossed. Instead, he had to pretend to be a human lord and care about the details of running a kingdom.

She felt something poking her. Sesshoumaru was being frisky tonight. Three times already. The man was just insatiable. It was a good thing that the wet nurse took their son for the night. Otherwise, she might not have a moment of peace.

She rolled over. "Beg"

He growled at her, but she shook her head. He was going to have to beg for it. As much as she wanted him, it was nice to know that he was desperate enough for her to beg.

"Please, Rin"

She patted him on the head " Good doggy"

Sesshoumaru growled. He would show her "Good Doggy" By the time he was through with her tonight he would give her a ride that she would never forget. She might like to ride the dog, but tonight he would ride her hard until she fell asleep in his arms. Just like old times.


	91. Today I Am A Man

Title Today I Am A Man

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "In this life we cannot do great things. We can only do small things with great love." by Mother Teresa (unsung heroes)

POV Shiori and Kohaku

Word Count 1300

Warning none

Summary Musushito's Coming of Age ceremony

Today was Musushito's day. The he was to receive that Kusarigama that Kohaku had Totosai make for him. Today Musushito was a man. Today would be his Genpuku. If he were samurai today his head would be shorn and he would be given his adult name.

Kohaku was reluctant to change him. He became a man at eleven. Forged in the fire of Narauku's forge. Forced to face what he had done to free himself from Naraku. After that day he never looked back. He became the person that Shiori loved. The Father to Musushito.

They were oh, so proud of Musushito. He was every inch his father's son. The man who would someday lead the taijiya A man worthy of being called " youkai exterminator". He had learned all the tricks at his father's feet. Handled the sickle chin as well as his father.

Kohaku looked at the Kusarigama that his father gave him. That weapon had killed his father and nearly killed his sister. So many died by his hand. Now only youkai died at his hand. No, this weapon was his burden alone. He would not shift that burden to Musushito.

He and Sango grew up in the field. At eleven he went out on his first youkai extermination and never came back. Musushito started at eleven just as he and Sango did. The difference was that he would never to face Naraku. Never watch his family and village destroyed.

Kohaku had sworn it on the day he was born. That he would make sure that no one harmed a head on the boy's head. He knew that he could not guarantee such protection. No one could predict the future. All he could do was trust that his son would follow the path he and Shiori showed to him

Shiori beamed with pride. Musushito was her pride and joy. Even though she was called the mother of the taijiya village she known that there was only him since she first saw him standing behind the Jiao where she and Kohaku buried their miscarried child.

It was almost eerie how he had become the man they saw that day. He told them, hadn't he that someday he would be their son. All they had to do was be his parents. To forgive themselves for his death and offer him new life for tomorrow.

Without those words, without his appearance that day they would never have found the courage to go on much less raise the fine son that would become a man today. They trusted in him that day even as they trusted him now.

He was the heir apparent. The person who would succeed his father as the head of the taijiya village. Kohaku knew that while he might have only thirty or forty more years that his son who was one quarter youkai would be able to lead the taijiya into a new era. An era when they did not need to fight anymore.

When Naraku died, all he thought of was Redemption for killing all those people on Naraku's orders. This led him to become the best exterminator he could be. Overwhelmed he realized that the task was too much for one person.

Without Shiori's help he never would have had the will to complete his great work. When he saw his father and the rest of the taijiya that day standing beside the Jiao, he knew that they approved of Shiori, his rebuilding of the taijiya village and that Musushito should be given another chance at life.

All that work culminated in Musushito. He was his parents finest work.. As gentle as his mother As shy as his father. Yet power and his skill burst through his veins. The power of the youkai. The skill and precision of the taijiya. The perfect congress between demon and demon slayer.

Kohaku would always remember this moment just as he remembered every moment of his son's life. His first words. His first steps. His first solid food. His first words. The first time Musushito held his father's weapon in his hand. His first hunt. His first kill.

Shiori cried. Her little boy was a man. She wanted him to stay a Musushito to be her little boy forever. So that she could fuss over him. Dress him. Coddle him. Cook for him. And do all the things that mothers' did for their sons.

Since she could not keep him a boy forever she would have to treasure those moments in her heart where no one could take them away from her. Outwardly, she would love the man that Musushito had become. It was only in her heart that she could possess the little boy forever.

Musushito was embarrassed. Tody should be the best day of his life. Today was the culmination of all his training. Today he was a man. Yet as he looked around everyone was treating him as a little boy.

He had to continually remind his mother to stop hugging him. Warriors did not hug. Her tears made him uncomfortable. As much as this day reminded him of all the things she did for him growing up, it also reminded him that she would always see him as a little boy.

His father was no better. Every day of his life, Kohaku tried to treat him the same way all the other taijiya were treated. Suddenly, Musushito was the beloved son on whom a special weapon was being bestowed.

Not that he minded the special weapon. He already heard it voice speaking directly to his youki. None of the other taijiya received a weapon specially commissioned by Totosai. Their weapons came from the village forge and their owners find never hear their voices or feel that special bond.

He had been hoping for the Kusarigama that Kohaku's father bestowed on him, but his father told him that weapon was cursed. Covered with the blood of his father, Sango and the rest of the clan. That weapon had been used to kill humans. It would never be allowed to kill again.

The worse part was special guests. Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku came with their gaggle of children. Too many girls for his taste, but all skilled with Hiraikotsu He envied them. They could do anything they wanted even join the taijiya.

He was destined for one thing. Headman of the taijiya village. They were all depending on him to take over when his father passed the mantel of leadership to him. The future of the taijiya was in his shaking hands.

He shook his head. For one day he could put with hugs from his mother, grandmother and aunt. For one day he could put with the teasing from his cousins and the off color jokes from his uncle

He could even put up with the youki and Sesshoumaru and their families acted like distant relatives because of connection between them and his mother and father. Aunt Rin embarrassed him by squealing when the Kusarigama was bestowed. She was after all the only real friend that his mother and father ever had.

The village and its inhabitants were mixed. Many felt that Musushito was being given every thing only because his father was the headman. His friends teased him because his parents and relatives treated him like a little boy.

He would show them all. As much as he appreciated all the love and affection his parents showed him, he would have to stand on his own to become the taijiya that everyone expected him to be.

He raised his new Kusarigama to the sky and shouted when the ceremony ended. He would show them all that he was a man now and not the little boy he had been when the ceremony began.


	92. Bridging the Grand Canyon

Title Bridging the Grand Canyou

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Canyon (ib4y2)

Word Count 400

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru prepares to present Rin and his heir to his people

The fact that Rin was human never bothered were surprised. They always assumed that Sesshoumaru hated humans. His mother certainly thought so. When he showed up with Rin at her castle, she asked if he was going to eat her.

His reaction to her death spoke volumes. Her death made him sad. Her return to life made him happy. Such an odd reaction. So much like his father. When Sesshoumaru looked back on that day, it was the turning point of his life.

Rin was important to him. More important than swords and power. He had foolishly risked her life when he brought to his mother's castle. Her life was too important to him to be foolishly risked

The time apart from Rin had been hell. He had not realized how much she meant to him. If he had, he would never have agreed to leave her with the old miko. When Rin finally told him that she was ready to leave the village and be with him he was elated.

Looking back, the year at the taijiya village caring for Shiori had done them both good. Forced to live together for the first time, they had bonded physically and spiritually. The result of the bonding was in Rin's arms right now.

He always knew that Rin was the right choice to share his life and bear his child. Now he was ready to present her and their child to his people as his Lady and his heir. She would win them over just as she had him.

Once he had believed that the gap between human and youkai was too great a gap to bridge, but Rin had bridged that gap the first time they met. He just needed to grow into the women that he had always known she was.

Twelve years had seemed like an eternity to both Sesshoumaru and Rin. Now they had a lifetime to share with each other. He hated the fact that he had to share her and his heir with his people, but a new age was coming.

Youkai, human and hanyou living in peace and harmony. Something his father would have dreamed of . Something he despised. Yet here he was leading his people into that new era. All because of Rin. He was ready for their new adventure. So long as they were together..

"Come, Rin"

.


	93. The Freckle-Faced Boy

Title The Freckle-Faced Boy

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompts Freckles (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shiori mourns the loss of Musushito's freckles

Shiori cried. Her little boy was a man today. No longer was he that little freckle-faced boy who dogged his father's footsteps and mimicked his every move. He was his own man now. She would miss the boy and his freckles

When she first saw his freckles, she had been certain that he was diseased. It was only after Kohaku explained that when he was a little boy he had freckles too that part of her hysteria faded Sango confirmed his story. Kagome even told her that Musushito inherited the freckles from his father.

Once the freckles became a part of Musushito, they became one of the endearing qualities that Shiori loved about him. Kohaku warned that they would fade with time, just like his did. So long as Musushito had those freckles, he would always be her little boy.

She was not sure why she thought of those freckles now. It was a sign that he had grown up. A youkai exterminator could not be a freckle-faced boy. A headman could not be a freckle-faced boy. When Musushito became a man, all his childhood was behind him including freckles.

Shiori would always treasure that part of him in her heart. The little freckle-faced boy who loved his mama. He had been ashamed of his freckles. The children teased him about them. He had been so glad when he saw his reflection and they were gone.

Someday he would understand. The day his freckle-faced boy became a man. Then he would know how she felt Why she clung so tightly to the boy. The man would leave her for his own home and his own family. She might see Musushito, but he would never again be the freckle-faced boy she loved.


	94. A Failure To Communicate

Title A Failure To Communicate

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Mumbo Jumbo (unsung heroes)

POV Kohaku

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Kohaku begins to train Mushushito as a taijiya

When Kohaku started formally training Musushito as a taijiya, he saw a confusion in the boy's eyes. He had been training with weapons almost as soon as he could walk. Sango had trained him in the youkai lore and weapon making. All this was family business

It had been training from Father to Son. Kohaku had not coddled him, but it was training that Shiori could attend without fear. Now he was training him as headman and taijiya. All favoritism ended on that day.

Tensions filled the house. The normal Father-Son comradery was gone. In its place was master-student. Musushito was confused. The harsh criticism shook him to the core. Things that had been second nature became difficult.

Shiori sent for Sango. Sango helped train Kohaku. She trained her own children. Surely, she would know what should be done. As it was, Musushito was floundering and Kohaku was at his wit's end. Something had to be done.

Sango was shocked by what she saw until she remembered Kohaku's training. Her father became same stern taskmaster that Kohaku was

She took up Musushito's training just as she had Kohaku's Not out in the open where it might have undermined Kohaku's authority, but in secret where they could perfect the boy's moves so that he could receive his Father's approval.

The day came when Musushito was to go on his first youkai extermination. Kohaku went to Sango in private to determine if the boy was up to the task. Sango hesitated. When she vouched for Kohaku, it led to the death of Kohaku, Father and their comrades. Failure was not an option.

Finally, she nodded. Musushito was not Kohaku. Still, she would take no chances. She would stand by Musushito's side making sure that his first hunt did not end in disaster like Kohaku's


	95. Another Brick In The Wall

Title Another Brick In the Wall

Author landoftherkwt

Rating K

Prompt One-shot is 1000+ words. "A successful man is one who can lay a firm foundation with the bricks others have thrown at him." by David Brinkley (unsung heroes)

Word Count 1050

Warning none

Summary Kohaku reflects on the road to their twenty-fifth anniversary

Part of Ten Years After

Kohaku looked around the village with pride. Twice the size it had been in his fathers time. Yet still obscure enough that it went unnoticed. Naraku led the angry demons here Leaking the location to them so that he could steal the Jewel away from the rubble.

No one had survived that day, but Kirara. She only survived because she had been buried under that rubble Today the taijiya were back and better than ever. Youkai were still come out of the woodwork thanks to the wars.

It had been his need to atone that spurred his career as a youkai exterminator. His sister needed a rest. To raise a family. Not in her home village, but in Kaede's village. It was there that the Inu-tachi found a home.

But it was not his home. His home was the place where he was born. The place Naraku killed, the same night he killed his father. Whatever Sango said, his father would never be at piece until the place he ruled was rebuilt

The Inu-tachi might have buried the dead. Miroku and Sango might have brought home the bones of his father, but they would never rest easy so long as their home remained a grave yard. The fort they had been so proud of wracked and ruined.

That is why he came home from the road. He went on the road to atone for what he had done. What he found was that he still felt hollow. because the only place he wanted to be . The only place he ever called home was in ruin.

He tried to interest Sango into coming home. Their family could rebuild the village together. Sango's reaction stung. Too many ghosts haunted the village. She was no longer a taijiya and did not need the day to day reminders of her former life.

Kohaku had to start on his own. Granted the Inu tachi did some work in the rebuilding. Without Inuaysha's help, some of the rubble might never have cleared. Reclaiming the village as a home was another matter. Something that never could have happened without Shiori.

When Kohaku was most down. When he thought the village would have to be abandoned, she latched onto his dream and made the village her home. It was her willingness to come to the village as his wife that kept him going.

When Musushito was stillborn, they almost gave up. He was their future. It was only his appearance at the jizo that gave them the courage to try again. That and the spectral appearance by his father and their comrades silently voicing their support for the enterprise.

When Musushito was finally born, it was just him, Shiori, and Shiori's mother. Sesshoumaru and Rin helped during Shiori's pregnancy, Once Musushito was born they left to get on with their lives. The same with Inuyasha's family and Sango's family came for the birth and left after the name day.

In the first days he could not even go out on patrol. Exterminations were a thing of the past. There were times in those dark days that he despaired of ever repopulating the village. Fortunately for him, Miroku began to ask him to accompany him on youkai extermination

He would provide the muscle that Inuyasha had. Inuyasha guarded the fort leaving Kagome, and Sango to protect the Sunset Village. It worked to perfection. With Miroku creating business, and Kohaku showing what a youkai exterminator could do, the business and recruitment boomed. He could sign them up fast enough

The raw recruits were sent to Sango for training. She was the best. She learned at Father's feet and knew all his tricks. Kohaku was only the best in the field because of his retirement. There were times he thanked Naraku. Without his trained he would forever have been that scared little boy who lived in his sisters' shadow.

Once Sango was done with them, she brought them to the village where Shiori found housing for them. The profits from the youkai exterminations were used to feed them and clothe them. At first Shiori and his mother did all the cooking and washing. Eventually the recruits found women who were willing to stand by their sides.

It was not easy work. Many fell to youkai. Many deserted because the life was too hard and lonely. Those that stayed became the heart of the new village as their ranks swelled. The trips home even gave Kohaku time with his wife and son. The things he actually fought for.

Today was twenty-five years since he and Shiori became husband and wife. Nothing to the youkai they fought. A generation to those who had come to the taijiya village. The entire village was here to celebrate with them. Musushito had returned with a new wife guaranteeing that there would another generation here.

Inuyasha and Kagome came with their children and grandchildren. Kagome had brithed every baby in the village. Inuyasha guarded the village in the early days. Without their help, the recruits would never have existed. Miroku and Sango and their family came. Miroku was the big brother he never had. What could he say about Sango? He would have died without Sango. She was the one who told him that he could live.

Shiori. Shiori was his light. The village might be his dream, but Shiori was the person who made that dream real. She was the one who told him that his dreams could come true then made dragged him screaming and kicking when he thought the dreams could never come true. They had reached twenty five years together. They had forged the village together. Together they had raised a fine young man Musushito who was their finest creation.

All this happened because he caught a bat hanyou falling out of a tree and fell in love with her

The day Shiori fell for him was the luckiest day of his life. He thanked the kami and Goshinboku

that Shiori never learned to fly. If she had, he would never have caught the women he loved and his dreams would never have come true.


	96. The Guardain of His Heart

Title The Guardian of His Heart

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Entrance (iyff)

Part of Ten Years After

Word Count 475

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru realizes what Rin means to him.

His people might accept Rin as their Lady, the Mother of the heir and the mate of their Lord, but they would never understand what he saw in her. Just like mother, they thought it odd that he should be mating a human. Youkai and humans simply did not mix.

He too though the same thing once. When his father mated Izayoi, he thought that father had lowered himself to be with that woman. When the union produced progeny, all he could see was the disgrace that Father sired in Inuyasha. A stain on the family honor.

It was only when he met Rin that he began to understand what his father felt. At first, he tried to drive het r away, but she refused to leave. When she died, Tenseiga gave him no choice in the matter. Her face haunted him until he revived her.

Even then she followed him, refusing to be left behind. Until hell he did not realize what she meant to him. Her life was worth more than any sword. Worth more than any power. He was the one who could not leave her behind in hell.

And yet he had left her again. Leaving her with the old miko. Only returning to leave kimonos for Rin. They both knew that the kimonos were a promise. A promise that she would not be left behind forever. A promise that someday her prince would come and take her away..

Finally, that day came. Not through any action of Sesshoumaru , but through the tenacity of Rin. When it seemed to her, he would never fulfill his promise, she forced the issue. When it seemed like they would never be together as mates, she forced the issue.

People thought of him as the "Killing Perfection" because of his exterior. They did not see his heart. His heart was open only to her. She warmed the frigid ice which surmounted it and allowed him to love her as she deserved to be loved.

It was only when they were alone that he was able to let his guard down that he was able to be the man that Rin loved. She had always known, but she had been willing to wait until he was willing and able to give himself to her.

Even now she guarded his heart. She made sure that she took care of all the needs that the others never saw. Never would she betray his secrets. They were hers to protect and she would always guard them jealously.

Someday, he would have to face the world on his own again without her love. He dreaded that day. Until that day, he would revel in the love that Rin offered him freely and thank the Kami that they had appointed her to be the guardian of his heart.


	97. Problem Solved

Title Problem Solved

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Problem (unsung heroes)

Word Count 292

Warning none

Summary Musushito finds his power

Kohaku had long pondered what powers Musushito had. Shiori had inherited the power of barrier from her father and grandfather. She implied that that link had been broken when the blood coral was absorbed into Inuyasha's sword.

He lacked the wings that Shiori had. Only his violet eyes reflected his youkai heritage. There was nothing to separate him from his fellow taijiya. For that his parents were grateful. He would never have to endure the prejudice that Shiori had suffered.

Everyone including his parents treated him as human. Kohaku taught him the taijiya way. The boomerang, the sickle chain and the sword were all necessary weapons to their way of life. Sango taught him the lore, the potions and crafting of weapons.

The day came for his first hunt. Shiori was worried but Kohaku assured her that everything would be fine. Musushito was not any older than he was when Father took him on his first hunt. He and Sango would be there. What could go wrong?

But everything did. Musushito managed to get lost. Instead of searching for the centipede youkai they had been sent after, they looked for him Just when they had given up hope, they heard a scream.

Rushing to the scene they saw the bug hovering over the terrified boy. Just as it was about to strike Musushito opened his mouth. Both Sango and Kohaku dropped their weapons and covered their ears

The centipede was not so lucky. The sound waves tore its chitinous body to pieces. When it was done, Kohaku rushed to his boy's side. Terrified and proud at the same time, mostly he was glad that his son was safe, which was more than he would be when Shiori found out what happened.


	98. The Endurance of a Hanyou

Title The Endurance of a Hanyou

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger." by Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche (unsung heroes)

Word Count 1217

Warning none

Summary Shiori talks to Musushito about being a hanyou

Half-breed. Half breed. Half breed. Those words had been burned into her brain by the taunts of the children. Hating and reviling that which was different. More open and truthful with their feelings, but just as hurtful

The adults were just as vicious Buying off her grandfather by giving her to him. Beating her mother when it did not work out. At the end she was not sad to leave the village. She hated seeing them killed, but she knew that she could not live there.

The road had been just as bad. Chased from town to town as soon as people discovered that she was a hanyou. The only thing that kept them going was Shiori's dream of Inuyasha. A crush from her childhood for her savior.

It all came to a head one day when a mob had tried to kill them. She had reached into her soul and found the power to create a barrier which she thought she had lost when the blood coral had been destroyed.

That was all that saved her from the mob that day. If the mob had a priest or mko to destroy her barrier they would have been killed. The talents that her mother had carefully hid, had saved her that day. However knowing that they revealed her hanyou past she quickly hid them again. Being a hanyou was still a death warrant.

The Sunset Village had been a breath of fresh air. Because of Inuyasha, half breeds were accepted. Even when her wings were revealed, no hatred came down on her because she had friends like Rin and Inuyasha to protect her and make her feel welcome.

Kohaku married her knowing that she was hanyou. He had saved her, seen exactly what she was and still married her Shiori would have followed him anywhere. She became his cheerleader. His number one fan. The woman behind the man.

Together they had helped restore the taijiya village. Shiori never hid the fact that she was hanyou. Neither did she advertise it. With no visible inhuman traits other than her white hair and violet eyes, she had been able to blend in as the wife of the headman

When their son was born, he looked like a human. Acted like a human. The only thing that marked him as youkai were the violet eyes which he had inherited from his mother. Shiori kept his hanyou status to herself.

Kohaku was rebuilding the taijiya village. Demon exterminators. Some might be offended by the fact that the headman's son and wife were hanyou. It was easier not to say anything to anybody. Nobody needed to know.

Musushito had been raised human. Never told that his mother was hanyou. Never told that his great-grandfather had been a hyakki bat that ate human flesh and killed his own son. His youkai heritage was never mentioned.

Since he never displayed any youkai characteristics, Shiori chose to belief that he had none. If he was kept in the dark, he need never need to know the bloody heritage from which he sprang. She was committed to the idea that if he thought he was human, he would be treated as human and never have to face the awful prejudice that she had.

Until today, that is. Today, Musushito had revealed himself as a youkai. He had used the weapon sound weapon of the hyakki bats to kill a youkai. Until that moment, no one knew that Musushito was a hanyou.

Although only Sango and Kohaku had seen what he did, she knew that it was only a matter of time before the rumors started flying. She needed to face the person that most needed her help now. Musushito.

Revealing his pas to him after eleven years would be hard. She had faced the fact that she was a hanyou all her life. Hidden that fact when she could Only revealing it to someone she knew that she could trust.

Musushito was strong. Sango and Kohaku had prepared him for his first youkai extermination carefully. They had not planned for him to face the beast alone. It only due to his powers that he had survived.

Where to begin. She called her son into her room and asked to sit on the floor. He complied silently afraid that his mother was going to punish him for what he had done. They sat in silence when Shiori decided that it was time for the truth to be revealed

She took off her haori holding it in front of her while undoing the bindings on her breasts. When they were completely unbound, her wings slowly began to unfold. When they reached full size she turned to her son.

"Musushito. I am a hanyou. Your grandmother married the guardian of the coral stone of the Hyakki bats. The result was me. These wings, my hair and my eyes mark me as youkai. In addition I have the power to create a personal barrier."

A shimmering light sprang up around the two of them. Musushito faltered. It never occurred to him that his mother was different than any other human. He had seen Inuyasha and knew what a hanyou was.

Suddenly it struck him. If his mother was a hanyou, he was also a hanyou. His head spun. He had been raised as a human. Thought he was human. To find out he was something that he hunted was quite a shock.

To most of the taijiya youkai were dirty vermin who killed humans good only to be exterminated To find out, he was one of the beasts that he hunted was unnerving. His whole world view came crashing down.

More questions occurred to him. Why had his mother hid what she was to him? Was she ashamed of what she was? Was she ashamed of him? Was there anything else that she had not told him?

Most importantly what was he? He had never questioned his humanity. His father made him proud to be a taijiya. Protecting the weak from the evil youkai. To find out that he was one of these evil youkai.

He looked as his mother hugged him. At some she had dressed Gone were the wings Gone was the barrier. It was just them. Mother and son. Hugging was so embarrassing. He endured now for her sake.

She whispered to him " We will get through this. I have lived with being a hanyou all my life. It may me strong. It gave the strength to search all of Japan for Inuyasha Enduring all the hate from all the villages. It gave me the strength to come to this village when it was in ruins and raise. We are proud of you. Proud of what you are. Proud of what you have become. You have a great future ahead of you. Someday you will be head of the taijiya. I know will do just fine"

Inuyasha had faith in her all those years ago. He had seen strength in her as a hanyou because he had suffered the same pain and knew that she could do it. Now she had the opportunity to pass along that same strength that her mother and father had passed to her. If she could endure it, so could Musushito.


	99. Sanctum Sanctorum

Title Sanctum Sanctorum

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Sanctuary (unsung heros)

POV Rin

Word Count 280

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru and Rin find sanctuary in their bedroom

She watched him sleep. Only here could he sleep. Only in their bedroom did he feel truly safe that he could leave himself unguarded and vulnerable. Only here could he share what he truly felt with her.

She treasured their time together. He was still the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She was lucky that he brought her back from death. Lucky that he loved her. She would follow him anywhere.

She loved waking up and watching him watching her. That look of surprise on his face was precious. It was the same look he gave her each time she came back from the dead. Miracles surprise even a daiyoukai.

He told her that he was anxious each moment until she woke Remembering how time stood still while she was dead, she understood why he feared that someday she would not wake up and he would be alone forever.

That is why he waited every morning for her to wake up and she watched sleeping until she fell asleep herself. He to greet her new day. Her to guard his night. Within these walls no one could harm them. They lived for each other

This was their holy of holies. The place where they worshipped each other. The place where they made love. The place where they made their babies. The place where they made their plans. What happened here was sacred to them.

One day she would die and leave him behind. On that day the curtain would rip, the temple would fall and their holy place would crumble into dust. Until that day they would treasure each other and live as if each moment were their last.


	100. The Consent of the Governed

Title The Consent of the Governed

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "No man is good enough to govern another man without that other's consent." by Abraham Lincoln (unsung heroes)

Word Count 1016

Warning none

Summary Kohaku looks at pride at the taijiya village that he has rebuilt

It was days like this that Kohaku remembered his father. Not so much his father as his father the headman. The man who made the village hum like a well-oiled machine without seeming to do anything at all

That was the secret that his father taught without telling him anything. Always there to lead the missions never leaving them to others. Yet developing the team aspect of the taijiya.

Sango taught him that . The youkai might be bigger, faster and stronger than they were Only by working as a team could they beat the beasts which no man could face alone. They might be afraid, but knowing that their comrades were by their side was enough to make them fight to the end for each other.

It was that spirit that he had tried to instill into each of the raw recruits who came to the taijiya village. The idea that no one man was better than any other. That success depended upon the success of the team.

Many of the recruits had been dazzled by Kohaku's brilliance. There first meeting with him had been when he saved their village from some evil youkai. They all dreamed that they too could be the superhero that Kohaku seemed to be.

That was all well and good as far as it went. It might be the hook that drew them, but only team work could make them stay. He had honed his solo skills killing people for Naraku. If his father had lived, he too would have led teams just as his father had.

He would never want anyone to go through the hell that he went through with Naraku. His time alone was his penance for all the people he had killed when he had played yakuza for killer had become the hero in order to pay for his sins.

Many washed out, simply because they were not willing to place the team before themselves. He was not sad to see them go. The taijiya were a team. Grandstanders only got them killed.

It helped that he was never afraid. He had faced down Naraku. No measly youkai could make him tremble in fear. He had qualms about the first hunt with Mushushito. All his memories about his first hun came to mind.

Shiro had been there to calm his fears. He was not that novice of eleven. He was Father. Whereas he had not been ready in spirit. Mushushito was not the weak willed person that he had been He was a hanyou. The blood of a daiyoukai flowed through his veins.

Still he understood what his father had felt that day. All his hopes and all his dreams had been invested in his children. He had been so proud of his son and daughter that even though they were only eleven and sixteen he knew that they were the best.

Kohaku brought Mushushito along just like he had brought every new taijiya candidate. No special favors, but no special risks. They were there to watch and learn so that next time they would be able to contribute to the team.

It was the team approach that made being the headman so easy. Because he did not think he was better than anyone else and did not shirk his fair share of the duty, it was easy to get others to bear their share of the burdens too.

Not that there weren't quarrels. Not that everyone thought everything he decided was right and just. At least they knew that he listened to them. He allowed them to rule their own affairs only intervening when a guiding hand was necessary.

All this would have been impossible without Shiori. In the early days she had held the fort. At first only with her mother. Then with Sesshoumaru and Rin. Without her, he would never have had the strength to rebuild the taijiya village much less populate it and lead it.

Her strength gave him the will to go out and recruit candidates. It was Shiori who fed clothed and sheltered them in the early days. Sango who taught them the skills that they would need to be successful demonslayers.

His sister still oversaw the testing. Her word was law. Anyone who did not meet her standards washed out of the program. They might have a place in the village, but not out in the field. The risks were too great.

He now knew that she had covered for him. He should never have gone with her and father that day to Hitomi castle . They let their own feelings for him cover the truth of his weakness. The result had been disastrous. He would never allow him to be swayed by his feelings

Instead, he would judge each man on his own merits knowing that he had been wanting in his own first time out in the field . So long as he was fair. That was all the others could ask of him.

The taijiya village was still his. Those graves which stood so prominently in the courtyard so that they could never be forgotten were his responsibility . He owed it to each and everyone of the people who died in Hitomi Castle and the taijiya village that day to ensure that their spirits were calm

He would personally guarantee the dead that such an event would ever happen again. The taijiya village had been rebuilt bigger and better than ever, but each new recruit was taken to those graves and each made a vow to protect the village and make it thrive. His ancestors never need fear that their rest would be disturbed .

They were part of the taijiya village. He ruled only with their consent and guidance. So long as he kept their well-being and the well-being of each and every person in the taijiya village, he knew that he need never worry about any question that he had the consent of the governed


	101. The Master of Disaster

Title The Master of Disaster

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Disaster (ib4y2)

Word Count 480

Warning nudity Talk of sex breast feeding

Summary Rin has her way with SessMom

He inhaled her scent. A happy scent which encircled him like a wreath. She was encased in moko-moko sama. The fur keeping her safe and warm from all who would harm her when he was not there to protect her.

In the midst of his thoughts about Rin, a horrible aroma filled his nostrils. Not her. Not here. Heads would roll for the guard who allowed her past them to enter the family wing. She would ruin everything

It was there first night alone since the baby had been born. The first time he was able to get away from his duties. The first time she was able to find a nurse to take their son for the night. Now this. Where was the love?

He touched Rin on the shoulder. Knowing her, she would just burst in not caring that he and Rin were both naked. Still, drenched in the sweat of a night of lovemaking. That was just Mother's way.

Rin did not wake up. She merely mumbled something and rolled over. Unwilling to give up her cuddle bunny. Sesshoumaru threw up his hands. If Rin was unwilling to move, he would have to face his Mother. Just the thought of her sent a shiver down his spine.

As expected she did not knock, but threw open the door and entered without permission After a moment of critical appraisal she cleared her throat " So this where you are. Rutting while my grandson is dirty and hungry. Putting the affairs of the bedroom before the affairs of state"

Instantly, Rin was on her feet, bowing then reaching for her son, murmuring her thanks to her honored mother for her care of her precious cargo. Sniffing her son, Rin set to work changing the boy despite fact that she was clad only in the moko-moko sama

Sesshoumaru took advantage of his mother's attention to dress Just as he was about to sneak past her, she shooed him out of room with her hand. He had escaped just in time leaving Rin and his son to their fates. Still, Rin smiled brightly at him as he left, the babe on her breast by now.

By the time he returned from his duties, he found his mother and Rin chatting over tea while the babe slept in the crib. Rin actually seemed to be enjoying herself. Something he was never able to do with his mother.

When his mother finally left, she bowed to Rin. Acknowledging her as a good mother and worthy of his son. Sesshoumaru leaned down to kiss her and whispered " How can you handle her so well. I cannot even face her"

Rin grinned back " I just imagine her naked Then she is just the same as me. Of course, I always imagine you naked, Lord Sesshoumaru. That is what make life worth living."


	102. Watching Her Sleep

Title Watching Her Sleep

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt I-34 (ib4y2)

Word Count 458

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru watches over Rin while she sleeps

He could not help himself. Ever since he returned from Hell, he watched Rin sleep. He had seen her dead. First from the wolves. Then stolen from him by the Hell Hound, she had just died of being in Hell.A place where no mortal could live.

Seeing her the dead the first time was nothing. He had been prepared to turn his back on her until he saw her face smiling at him gap-toothed and black-eyed. Then he could not turn away from her Tenseiga would not let him.

At the time, he was more compelled to act and intrigued by the sword than by what it did. He knew when he saw the minions of hell what he had to do. Still, when she opened her eyes and looked into his face he had been surprised by the feelings he had

The second time she died, he knew that it had been his fault. If he had only left her in the village If he had left her with Jaken instead of bringing her to the Castle in the Air, none of this would have happened and Rin would still be alive.

He had been forced to take stock of himself. It was his fault Rin was dead. He had been so sure of himself that he had been careless of Rin's life. Caring more about training his sword than keeping Rin safe.

When he returned, he had laid the blame at his mother's feet. She knew that Rin would die if she went to Hell. His mother put him in his place. He had no one but himself to blame for Rin's death. If he had only had a proper fear of death, Rin would still be alive.

Rin's revival had changed his life. Seeing her open her eyes was a miracle that melted his heart He could not think of any time in his life he had been more happy His mother might have brought her back to life, but it was Rin that gave him new life

That is why he watched her sleep now. When she was asleep, she was apart from him. He always feared that she would never wake up. His salvation was when she would open her eyes in the morning. No matter how many times she awoke he could not contain his surprise and awe.

Rin would grin and murmur "I love you." She knew that he loved her even though he never told her. All she had to was look into his eyes and know that she meant the world to her. Her life was everything to him and she would spend every moment of it giving back to him the life that he had given to her.


	103. Free Ride

Title Free Ride

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Ride (unsung heroes)

Word Count 285

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary Rin rides Ah-Un for the first time in years

Rin sneaked into the stables. Lord Sesshoumaru left the bed to take care of business before dawn. She might be able to sweet talk the guard, but she would never be able to get past her guard dog. That puppy would never have allowed her here.

But here is where she wanted to be. She missed Ah-Un so much. All the time she had been in the Sunset Village, ,she had been deprived of her pet. It was so unfair. Her puppy was depriving her of her dragon. The one who had guarded her when Lord Sesshoumaru was not around.

Now that there was no one between her and her beloved. Ah-Un started when it smelled her, She handed it some nice juicy grass to munch on while she saddled ii and put the muzzle on it Not that it needed the muzzle Ah-Un had saved her on occasion with it lightning bolts.

Rin hurried outside and spurred Ah-Un skyward. The beast did not need to be was happy to see its mistress again after all these years. Ah-Un was eager to show off in front of Rin now that she had returned

They spent hours gallivanting through the sky when suddenly a bubble of light shot up from the castle. Ah-Un came to a grinding halt. His master Lord Sesshoumaru stood nose to nose with him in his true form.

Ah-Un knew he was in trouble, but Rin reached out to pat him on the mane. "Don't worry about that big old dog. His bark is worse than his bite. He is just jealous that I am riding you. Never fear, Lord Sesshoumaru. I shall be giving you the ride of your life tonight.


	104. Scars

Title Scars

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Scar (inuyasha fanfiction)

Word Count 428

Warning Character Death

Summary Sesshoumaru watches Rin's nightmares

She was running, running toward the man she knew could save her, but her little legs could not move fast enough. With each step, each bound the wolves came closer, yet closer until at last they were on her. Ripping and tearing at her throat. until she expired Leaving her to regret that she could never reach the one who could save her.

Sesshoumaru watched the legs moving. The gasps from her throat. The hand reaching out to him in desperation. The nightmare playing itself out before him had been repeated many times. Rin was forced to relive each terrible moment of her first death. Sometimes scars never heal. Some wounds will forever fester.

Until he married her, he never saw her pain. She was always the happy person she had been when she first smiled at him through the gap-teeth where someone had knocked out her teeth and black-eyed. In her waking hours she never admitted her suffering. Never blamed anyone for her pain.

She did not want vengeance on the bandits for killing her family. Nor against the villagers for beating her for stealing fish from their reserve. She did not even hate Kouga and his wolves for killing her. She was that kind of person.

What she could not do was deny sorrow she felt when her family died. She might smile a t the beatings that she received, but she could not deny that they hurt. Waking she might rationally forgive the ooakami. They were just feeding and obeying their masters orders. What she could not deny was the fear she felt when they were chasing her or pain she felt when they ripped her throat.

He felt helpless. He had brought her back to life that day. Just as he could not save her then, he could not save her now from reliving the experience. She did not blame him and told him that he should blame himself. He had saved her then and he saved her now by making the wolves go away. Without him she would be long dead. With him, she was given a new life to live with him

Her love helped assuage the guilt knowing that she would not want him to suffer the same nightmares that she suffered. When she awoke, the wolves went away. Replaced by loving husband and son. If she had to endure the nightmares of her past to live her dream, it was worth each and every bite that she suffered at the hands of the wolves.


	105. Stand and Deliver

Title Stand and Deliver

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Deliver (inuyasha fanfiction)

Rating K

Word Count 836

Warning none

Summary Kohaku gives his son his first command

It was not his first hunt. He had been exterminating youkai with the taijya for five years. His father was pacing him according to the same schedule that his sister, Sango did. Miusushito had gradually moved up in the ranks until he proved that he could bring down a centipede by himself

Today's mission was more important. His first command. The opportunity to show that he was a leader. Not just the boss's son. Nothing could be left to chance today. There were five going out with him. Five had to return. They were under his care Depending on him.

He knew his weapons. While he could handle the sword, the kusarigama and Hiraikotsu, they were not his. They belonged to his father and his aunt. He had chosen a woman's weapon. The naginata. Training every day, he was now as good with that weapon as Kohaku and Sango were with theirs.

As much as he loved Kirara, she was not his companion. Today she was the watcher. The being checking up on him. Kohaku and Sango had accompanied him on his first hunts. Someone they felt that someone should be there to guarantee his safety

They had argued about it. Kohaku pointed out that Kirara had been handed down from generation to generation. Sango only gave Kirara up when she decided to start a family with Miroku. His father pointed out that he had only been twelve when he rode Kirara for the first time.

Still Father was boss and Kirara accompanied him. The training had been arduous. He had fallen and broken limbs more than once In the end, Father only let Kirara go as his mount when he was satisfied that the boy knew how to fight while mounted on nekomata.

His command was made up of veterans. There would be no raw recruits that he had to watch out for. His only problem was proving to people with more experience than him that he could be trusted with command. He had their lives in their hands after all

The day they left, his mother had cried, hugged him and embarrassed him in front of his troops. His father merely gave him the assignment. Kohaku remembered his father telling him that his son must be treated just like another one of the troops.

The assignment should be simple. Take down a centipede demon. He should be able to handle this by himself. His task was proving that he could take down the demon quickly and efficiently without any injuries to his troops.

The monster was eating people within ten ri of the taijiya village. Not a money making adventure just clearing out a local nuisance. There did not seem to be anything special about the beast which would warrant such a sortie. It was solely a test of command

That was the theory. In practice everything went wrong. They were ambushed before they got to the village. The beast had run through the local farms and was lying in wait for fresh meat. The sight of one of their comrades in the grasp of the centipede caused the men to panic and flee.

Now was time for leadership. Miusushito knew that he did not have time to organize his men for an attack on the beast. He flew at its with Kirara. Cutting off its head in one fell swoop. Down it crashed.

Miusushito rushed to the side of his fallen comrade. The man would only survive if he was rushed on Kirara back home immediately. After treating the wounds to stop the bleeding, Kirara was dispatched with the wounded warrior.

Miusushito and his remaining troops cleaned up after the centipede Cutting it up into for weapons production. The battle was over. It was time to scavenge for the taijiya village. Reconnoitering the farms they what remained of the dead. The beast should have killed days ago.

When they entered the village, they were welcomed as all warriors were with open arms. Miusushito knew that he faced tough questions from his father about his first command. Luckily no one had died, but that was unacceptable when facing such a weak opponent

His father listened to the report Even agreed that the beast should be dealt with before it killed anyone. Miusushito waited for his father to speak. Finally, Kohaku looked up into his son's face

He knew what the boy had done, but it was not his place to hand out medals for killing centipedes

"Good job taijiya. Dismissed"

Miusushito walked out of his father's office stunned. He was not sure what he had expected. A man had almost died fighting a centipede. It was his fault. They should have expected the centipede to pull something. In the end they had done the job and come back alive. That is what a taijiya was paid to do. His job.


	106. Hearts and Minds

Title Hearts and Minds

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind"

POV Rin

Word Count 1165

Warning none

Summary Rin is mystified by the disappearing servants at the Western Shiro

After giving birth, Rin settled into a routine. There were servants and guards everywhere. Lord Sesshoumaru saw the important people she was only an accouterment when he held court. She felt useless. Having taken care of herself for years, it was hard to get used to being waited on hand and foot.

She understood the nursemaid. Though she loved feeding her son, it was nice that someone was there to care for him when she was sleeping or otherwise occupied. She had been feeding herself since her family was murdered by bandits. Kaede had been grateful to her for everything she did to help her out.

When Kaede died, she cared for Shiori and her mother. She had been the glue that held the village together until the village accepted Kagome as miko. Even though she was not a miko, she was nice to be respected as if she was Kaede's successor. She was just glad that Sesshoumaru took her away. No way could she have endured a life of selfless service like Kaede did.

Instead she had been thrust into motherhood and a role the Lady of the West from the moment she set foot in the Western Shrio. Not she had a choice. Sesshoumaru had endured a year waiting at the taijiya village for Shiori to give birth. He was not about to let his heir to be born there. One minute she was watching over Shiori while she gave birth. The next she was giving birth in the Western Shiro.

What changed was not her. She was still the same. It was dealing with people who did everything for her. It did not bother her that they were youkai. She had offered food and water to Lord Sesshoumaru without any hesitation. It was just hard to deal with people who acted servile to her

Rin was just Rin. She might be Lord Sesshoumaru's Rin, but that did not change who she was Most importantly, she never treated anyone any differently than she would have wanted to be treated herself. Of course that was impossible. Everyone had gone out of their way to be nice to her here. It unerved her. Except Jaken. He still treated her as the same waif that she had been when Lord Sesshoumaru fell into her lap.

He was still rude to her when Lord Sesshoumaru was not within earshot All the shots to the head had finally convinced him that he could not be rude to Rin within earshot of Lord Sesshoumaru

While he still could not understand what Lord Sesshoumaru saw in him, he understood that she was Lord Sesshoumaru's Lady As such she needed to be treated with kid gloves

While Rin was overwhelmed by the attention she received, Lord Sesshoumaru was not. He knew that there was an undercurrent of resentment amount taking a human as his mate having a hanyou as an heir. He could not be everywhere at once. People feared him. No one would ever complain about Rin or his son in his presence.,

Without orders from Lord Sesshoumaru Jaken took it upon himself to spy on the servants. He would show his Lord who the most loyal servant was by rooting out the traitors who would deign to speak ill of his Lord, Rin or their child. Surely Lord Sesshoumaru would reward him for such a service.

Not too long after Jaken began performing his duties, Rin started noticing changes. One day the nurse maid was different. The next the guard outside the door was a new man. She had not even learned all of their names before they were replaced. While she did think it strange that only those around her were different people, she decided that it was something she could not change or understand and would just have to accept.

When the personnel around her was replaced for the third and fourth time, Rin decided that something was going on. She depended on these people. It was important to her to know the people around her who cared for her and her child. She did not want strangers she wanted friends that she could talk to

Even if they were youkai servants. They had families and friends just like she did . There was a time after her family died that she felt alienated from the villagers. Lord Sesshoumaru had saved her then. There was a time when she felt alone in the Sunset Village, but she had made friends who cared for her until Lord Sesshoumaru rescued her.

Now she felt totally isolated. The servants looked at her with fear. As if one word from her could sign their death warrant. Why were they afraid of her? She was Rin. The person who never hurt anyone. Her Lord was always too busy And Jaken Jaken seemed to be sneaking off all the time. She never knew where he was.

If the servants were not willing to talk to her and Jaken out skulking around that left only Lord Sesshoumaru to talk to. One night after sex, she decided enough was enough. She would get to the bottom of the disappearing servants. Steeling her nerve to broach the question, she asked very innocently "What happened to the last two nannies? I barely learn their names and they are gone. I would like to know that person who is taking care of my son?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with had told him about these women were saying terrible things about Rin and his heir. He could not have such persons near to those that he held near and dear. Better that they slopped hogs or dug coal in the mines instead of the cushy takes to which they had been assigned

"But Jaken said"

In an instant Rin knew the truth. Jaken had taken it upon himself to protect her from people who just wanted to serve her and her son. She understood Jaken after all these years. Jaken just wanted to serve Lord Sesshoumaru in any capacity. Her Lord simply wanted to protect her against people who would harm her and their son whether physically or emotionally

Rin had been hardened by time and nature. She might love her Lord, but she did not need Jaken or her Lord interfering with her direction of the household staff. They should have more faith in her. She had won over the humans in the Sunset Village. She could do the same here in the Western Shiro.

These were the people who she would work hand in hand taking care of the household and their son. It would do no good to scare them into obedience. The best way to earn respect was to treat people the way you wanted to be treated. She was sure they would come they were truly traitors, she had faith in Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken to protect her. They just needed to trust her as she trusted them.


	107. A Mother's Milk

Title A Mother's Milk

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Nourish (Unsung Heroes)

Word Count 300

Warning breast feeding

Summary Rin shocks SessMom by Breast feeding her son

It was the first audience in the Castle in the Air with Sesshoumaru's mother. Rin was preoccupied with her son. Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to leave him with the nanny, but his mother insisted on seeing her new grandson.

His mother was going on and on. Trading quips with her son. Ignoring the very person that she had asked to see. Sesshoumaru bore with it. This was how Mother was. She would never change Just a few more minutes and this would all be over.

Suddenly his Mother's face changed to look of horror. Sesshoumaru turned his head to see what had caused his Mother to lose her usual haughty expression. She was looking straight at Rin

Sesshoumaru turned his see what had caused his Mother to lose her his surprise he saw Rin feeding his son. .

Rin seemed unaffected by it all. Concentrating on the baby, she simply switched breasts when the baby indicated that there was no more milk. When he finished, Rin put him over her shoulder to burp him. It was only then that she saw the two of them staring at her.

She loved the look Sesshoumaru was giving her. It meant that he appreciated her and their son. The question was why was Sesshoumaru's Mother horrified. She tried to figure it out. What could she have done wrong? Finally, the Lady caught herself and spoke

"Don't you have a wet nurse for that?"

Rin looked surprised. "My son was hungry, so I fed him"

The Lady replied " In my day only peasants fed their children. It was something that ladies did"

Rin laughed ":So you never breast fed Lord Sesshoumaru"

The Lady shook her head.

Rin turned to Lord Sesshoumaru. "I am sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, I will be happy to share with you."


	108. Why

Title Why

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "It is not the answer that enlightens, but the question." by Eugene Ionesco

Word Count 1144

POV Kohaku

Warning none

Summary Kohaku gives life lessons to Musushito

Musushito blinked. Dead bodies all around. He waited after planing bombs in all the buildings. Just as Master told him they came, fools that they were. Here to save the villagers. The perfect ambush. They would never expect it from a dead village.

He attacked. One froze. When his attack did not succeed he retreated just like Master told him to Back .where master was waiting Only the one who froze chased him just like Master predicted.

That night he attacked again. Again they fought him off. Just as he was about ready to kill himself, his sister intervened to save him. As he ran off to the Castle, his sister followed straight into the trap that Master set.

Master had gained what he wanted. Tessaiga and Hriaikotsu. All for a promise to free her brother A promise from a liar Worth less the man who made it. Now he had more than that. The sister stood at the feet of the brother who would kill her

Master offered his life to his sister. Not that it mattered to Kohaku His life was worthless. He was only a tool in the hands of his Master When she refused to take his life. Master ordered him forward to kill him. Surely, she would save herself by killing him.

Instead, she refused to resist. Offering her life to save Kohaku's Master urged him on, but something inside made him hesitate In the nick of time the cavalry arrived. Kohaku retreated into the shadows allowing Naraku to take care of the interlopers who were not his sister

Musushito roused from his stupor just as the battle ended with Kohaku carrying off Naraku's head after Kagome destroyed it with her arrow. The castle disintegrated around him as he fled.

No matter how many times his father showed him these scenes, they still hurt. To think his father had done all this. Betrayed his sister so many times. Nearly killed Inuyahsa and his friends

Something was missing The why behind all the terrible things that his father had done for Naraku The reason that Kohaku had made dealing with these memories the final test before he relinquished his position as head man to his son.

His son must understand why he had done what he had done. Until he did so he was not fit to lead. He must understand what fear was. What it could lead one to do to hide the truth from oneself?

It was only then that Kohaku revealed the awful truth that caused him to participate in the loss of hundreds of lives. Why he had worked hand in hand with Naraku without a single hesitation or remorse.

.Musushito found himself thrust back in time again. Inside Kohaku's memories Back to his first service as a taijiyya. The job at Hitomi Castle should have been simple. He brought the best at the Lord's command

It was just as spider. His father was there. His sister was there. He was only there to get a taste of his first blood. Kohaku was only to make the killing blow not do any of the fighting. Nothing could go wrong.

But it did, Kohaku was possessed the moment he raised his weapon. One single flight of the sickle killed all of them but Sango. No one had any inkling. They were dead before they knew that Kohaku had attacked them.

Only Sango was spared Horrified, she fought off Kohaku. It was only when she realized how Kohaku was possessed that she turned her back to her brother. A nearly fatal turn of events Only her armor saved her.

Even after being stabbed in the back by Kohaku, Sango still hovered over the boy and took arrows for him as he lay dying. Kohaku would not die alone even if she had to die with him.

Kohaku died that day. He would have stayed dead if his sister had dragged herself out of the grave. Musushito knew what it was like to be dead. He himself had been reborn

His rebirth had been a happy accession. The baby that had been a miscarriage was given a second chance at life Kohaku's rebirth was a mockery of the tiaijiya, his father and his sister. Their deaths had been for nothing.

Kohaku was given a choice. He could live with his memories of the fatal night or he could live as Naraku's mindless slave. Kohaku could not live with the memories and Naraku would not let him die.

At least he would not have to live with those memories. Who could do so? He could not. If not for the sacrifice of his sister. Offering her life for his. If not for the miracle Lady Kikyou wrought in giving him back his life, he would be where his father and the rest were with no chance to make amends for what he had done.

Now he had a chance to teach his son the lesson that he had learned through the grave and back Musushito might hate him for the infusion of his memories, but before the boy took his place he needed to know exactly what he had done and why he had done in order to know what he must do when faced with a similar situation

Musushito faced his father angrily No one had the right to do what his father had was no excuse for what his father did. He had the choice and chose to become Naraku's lapdog Kohaku had dishonored not only his father, but Sango and all the rest of the taijiyya. The one question he had was why Kohaku had done what he had done?

"You want to know why I did it ,right?"

Musushito nodded and Kohaku continued " I could not live with the memory of what I had done

I chose the coward's way out Forgetting what I had done allowed me to live freely as a puppet without the pain of what I had done hurting. In my mind it was better to be Naraku's slave than my father's murderer"

"Why force me to relive your memories?"

"Because when you are headman you need to learn the lesson that my sister taught No matter what memories you have, it is better to face up to them and live with them than to be forever running from your past. There are people who will hold what you are against you. You will never escape who you are Better to live with what you are no matter what. What I did to my father and the others was terrible. Forgetting about them dishonored their memory and allowed Naraku to turn me into the same kind of monster he was"

.


	109. Let 1000 Flowers Bloom

Title Let a 1000 Flowers Bloom

Author landofthekwt

Rating K+

Prompt Comfort (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Rin decides the Western Shiro needs a garden

Rin stared out over the sea of stone. Not one clod of dirt in the courtyard. The inuyoukai built gardens of stone in their fortresses to match their hearts of stone.

Rin was determined. She needed flowers and trees to fill her heart. If the dogs did not make gardens she would have to build one for herself. The problem was Sesshoumaru's mother. It was his castle Would he object to such an undertaking?

The only place they were truly alone was in bed. One night after sex, Rin decided to broach the subject. When Sesshoumaru did not respond, Rin took his silence as a yes. She had learned over the years not to wait for a response from him.

The very next day while Sesshoumaru was out on patrol, Rin began removing stones from the courtyard using Ah-Un. They were worked assiduously hauling in dirt and hauling out -Un even made fertilizer for her by defecating in the courtyard.

Rin decided to plant wild flowers since they would need the least care. They would have to depend on whatever the sky provided to grow. When Rin was done, she sighed. The rest would be up to the flowers.

The garden caused a stir among the castle dwellers. Many came to gawk at their Lady's undertaking. Although opinion was mixed about raising a garden within the castle, she was Lord Sesshoumaru's Lady and opposition to him was always fatal

One day as Rin was admiring her garden, Sesshoumaru walked up behind her. He did not remember a garden here. Where could it have come from? Rin beamed up at him

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru for letting me plant my garden. Isn't it beautiful?"

Sesshoumaru had no idea if it was beautiful. He did know that if it made Rin happy the garden had fulfilled its purpose.


	110. To Catch The Conscience of the King

Title To Catch the Conscience of the King

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Condemned (Inuyasha fanfiction)

Word Count 1065

Warning none

Summary Rin influences Sesshoumaru's decision making

Rin was not sure why Lord Sesshoumaru insisted that she be present over all cases in which he to pass judgment. She was not youkai like Shippou or Shiori with his tricks and her barrier. Certainly not powerful like Lord Sesshoumaru or Lord Sesshoumaru. She was not trained in weapons like Lord Miroku, Lady Sango or even Kohaku.

She was a simple village girl who happened on a daiyoukai. The rest was history. Certainly she did not belong among the youkai elite by breeding or training. What could she contribute to such an August body? She was just barely twenty while most of the youkai were hundreds of years old. No family. Bandits killed them all. An orphan who lived in abandoned huts and stole fish from the reserve.

Killed by wolves for wood. Brought back by Lord Sesshoumaru. Lost her life in hell. Brought back the Lady Mother. This was her third chance at life. She knew better than anyone here how precious life was. From the first kiss in the morning to the last kiss at night, she grabbed onto lifewith a fervor that unnerved even Lord Sesshoumaru. She never took for granted that she would be alive tomorrow.

She was bored. If only she could be picking flowers or spending time with her son. Anything Even Master Jaken would be more interesting than this One boundary dispute after another. Lord Sesshoumaru looked bored too. He let his Chancellor handle most of the disputes Sighing she looked at the dock. At least the day was almost over. Only one case left

When the last petitioner left, Lord Sesshoumaru got up to leave when a human boy of no more than eight was pushed into the center of the courtyard by several burly inuyouaki with wicked looking weapons. They looked like they meant business. The boy on the other cowered. His clothes ripped to shreds. His body beaten to a pulp

:"Lord Sesshoumaru, I demand satisfaction This boy threw a stone at my son. He should pay with his life"

Lord Sesshoumaru froze. No one demanded anything from Lord Sesshoumaru even it was one of the Captains that kept the West together after his father died. Lord Sesshoumaru had never needed anyone's help and none made demands on him. He looked down from his throne at his general and the quivering boy

"What did you say?"

The General halted. Could he have misjudged Sesshoumaru? The Sesshoumaru he knew trampled every human in his way as if they were ants. Surely, he would see where the truth lay and allow him to carry out justice in the same way that the Inu no Taisho had. Hell, the Dog General had stolen more than a few cows in his time.

"Lord Sesshoumaru We must show the humans that we cannot be attacked with impunity They need to shown their place At the bottom of the food chain"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want permission to tear the boy limb from limb. To render judgment against his village and his family"

Rin whispered in Lord Sesshoumaru's ear. He looked at the boy " Why did you throw a stone at my General's son?"

The boy was shocked. He staggered to his feet and stuttered. " The dog was stealing our cow. Without her we will starve to death. I did not mean to hit him. I just wanted to make him drop the cow."

The General was fuming " I hunted cows with the Dog General before you were born. We are the stronger. It is only right for us to feast while vermin starve"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. When she saved him, she had been little more than a ragamuffin. Starving herself, she was beaten for trying to bring food to him. Rin knew what the cow meant to the boy. She knew he had tried to save it even in the face of incredible odds.

" What do you think Rin?"

Rin and the assembly were shocked. Lord Sesshoumaru never asked her opinion on anything. She looked at the boy. He reminded her so much of herself. To think the General would have killed him, his family, and his village for a slight to his son. The son could not have even been hurt by such a stone. There needed to be justice here. Not just for the youkai the elite and the strong.

"What happened to the cow?" asked Rin

Before the boy could speak the General spoke up " We roasted it our barbeque. It was very tasty for a cow."

Rin;s face went beat red. Her hands shook. She was so angry that she could not speak. Sesshoumaru had never seen her like this. He had to render a judgment that made Rin happy.

"You will give the boy a cow of equal value or pay him the monetary equivalent before you leave today. If I ever hear of you doing anything like this again. You will end up on the spit. Do I make myself clear?"

The General could not believe his ears. Never had he been spoken to like this even by the Inu no Taisho. However, he knew that judgment was final. If he did not obey Lord Sesshoumaru, ,he would be lucky to escape with his life. He bowed and left without a word., stopping only to drop his purse in front of the boy.

The boy looked at the pause without moving Sesshoumaru spoke " Take it. If any youkai does anything like this again, let me know." The boy took the purse and bowed his way out the door

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin. She was crying, but there was a smile on her face. Before Rin he would not even have thought twice about the boy. He and all the other villagers would have been dead to assuage wounded pride. Now he cared about all life.

Rin was the reason for the change in him. Without her, he would never have learned what was really important. He was lucky that she was by his side. Without her he would just another cruel and vicious killer. Not caring who he hurt so long as he got his way. With her he stood a good chance of being saved from himself. Lucky for him, some girls loved killers. Lucky for him that girl was Rin.


	111. The Quality of Mercy

Title The Quality of Mercy is Not Spared

Author landof thekwt

Rating M

Word Count

POV Rin

Warning execution

Summary Sesshoumaru shows mercy at Rin's request

Rin watched the proceedings with a jaded eye. She had been too naive. When Mashiro stood before Lord Sesshoumaru last time, a human was in the dock. Ready to be condemned Ready to be slaughtered. He just awaited his Master's approval.

Instead,he received scorn. Lord Sesshoumaru told him in so many words that the human and his village were not to be touched. The message had been clear. Proceed at your own risk. Defy me and you will share the same fate you desired for the humans

Rin believed there was good in every man. General Mashiro was a faithful husband and a good father. She had only heard good things about him from the Lord Sesshoumaru's retainers. He had bee n Inu no Taisho's main general. Kept the West together after he died until Sesshoumaru took power. Served as regent while Sesshoumaru looked for the sword and fought Naraku.

All commendable. In fact, the only time she thought badly of him was at the last court appearance when he threatened to kill humans for throwing rocks at his son. Lord Sesshoumaru thanked her at the time for her opinion of the request and refused Mashiro.

Instead of obeying Lord Sesshoumaru's order, he had killed not only the man, but every man, woman and child in the village. Nothing remained of the village. It had literally been wiped off the face of the earth. Even the animals had been devoured at a feast. Only the humans were left to rot as an example

When Sesshoumaru heard about the massacre there was no doubt about his course of action. He hunted them down and brought them to justice. The question was what to do about them. Mashiro could have made this easy. He had been offered seppaku and refused.

Sesshoumaru's hackles were up. seppaku would have avoided the present situation. Mashiro could have taken responsibility. No guilt would be left for his family and retainers. Sesshoumaru would not have been forced to show mercy

Instead, he was faced with an unrepentant Mashiro. The man was so selfish that rather than admit he was wrong, he would allow his family and retainers to be killed for his sins. He considered what his father said. His father understood that a man had to kill some time. He made Tenseiga to remind Sesshoumaru of the value of life and death. A man's life was not be taken casually Even killing he must be merciful.

He looked over at Rin. She was pale having never sat in judgment on a man's life. He squeezed her hand. She smiled at him. That smile meant that despite everything life had thrown at her, Rin refused to give in. Rin would always be Rin. That is what he loved about her. Sesshoumaru was surprised when Rin spoke.

"Lord Sesshoumaru Do Lord Mashiro's friends and family have to die? They were not here when you pronounced judgment. He was their leader and should take responsibility for what he did. They only followed his orders."

"His family are the good in him. They will carry on for him. Feeling his loss, just as felt the loss

of my family when bandits killed or you felt the loss of your father. Have mercy on him by allowing them to live. That way the good that he did will go on and not die with him"

There was stirring in the crowd. All knew that Mashiro would die. Most expected his family and retainers to die too. That was inuyoukai way. Blind obedience and death to traitors No one had ever escaped judgment before

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. Then he smiled at Mashiro. " You were offered seppaku and refused. Not only are you a traitor and a coward, but you are willing to let your family and retainers die for you. Don't you care at all about them:"

Mashiro spat "You are not fit to be Lord of the Dogs. He would not have waited for judgment. He would have killed everyone of us to make an example to everyone. He would not have spared humans who attacked inuyoukai and would have joined us in exterminating the vermin "

Sesshoumaru had just about enough Mashiro was right. He should be dead already. Together will all his family and retainers. He had been too merciful because Rin saw good in everyone despite everything she had suffered. The man had to go and the sooner the better.

Would Rin hate him when he killed Mashiro or would she understand that Mashiro could not be allowed to get away with what he had done in defiance of his orders. Was there something he could do to save the situation?

Rin spoke " I believed that there is something good in everyone. Even you Lord Mashiro.. You must die today, but we will respect the good you did by providing for your family and retainers.

They will keep their lives and their lands. No thanks to you. But you must go. You heard the word of Lord Sesshoumaru telling you not to attack the human or his village. In defiance of that order you killed him and his village. He did not harm you or yours. You killed them out of spite for daring to raise a hand against. Such acts warrant death. I have asked my Lord to be merciful to you. Instead of killing you slowly with his dokkasou, he will grant you a quick death. He will show mercy towards your family and retainers. They will not share your fate. Be thankful that Lord Sesshoumaru was merciful to you today"

As Rin spoke her last words, Lord Sesshoumaru struck. In an instant, Mashiro was dead. The crowd hushed. The retainers and family were ushered forward. It was their turn in the dock.

Lord Sesshoumaru looked at them with a cold eye.

"Remember what you have seen today. There will be no more killings No more reprisals Take Mashiro and bury him with full honors. He served me and my father well. Today he and all of you were granted mercy. I will not be merciful again

The family and retainers took the body and bowing to Lord him for his mercy. When they were gone, Rin squeezed his arm. Lord Sesshoumaru had done the right thingHe had granted mercy to Mashiro when he did not deserve it. His father would be proud of him.


	112. Still Rin

Title Still Rin

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Clueless(Unsung Heroes)

POV Rin

Word Count 297

Warning none

Summary Rin has a sleepless night

Rin awoke in a panic. She was covered in sweat. The room was still dark. Lord Sesshoumaru was still sleeping by her side. While that was reassuring, it did not help with her troubled mind. Something about yesterday made her doubt herself.

Was she still the Rin who picked flowers? Made jokes about Jaken. Casually talked with her captor, Kohaku Even worried that Lord Sesshoumaru would kill him for what he had done. Cheered on Kagura's pursuit of Lord Sesshoumaru even after she kidnapped her

She never begrudged the wolves who killed her or the bandits who killed her parents. Never once complained about the villagers who beat her for stealing fish from the reserve to feed Lord Sesshoumaru.

Was that trusting naive girl gone? Did she have the blood of Lord Sesshouamru's general on her hands? Worse yet was it her fault that all the villagers were dead because she allowed the general to go free knowing how he felt about the villagers.

She hurriedly got out of bed and put on her dressing gown. Lighting a lamp, she tiptoed to the mirror hanging in their bedroom and gazed at her reflection. What she saw was familiar. Still the little girl who dogged Lord Sesshoumaru's heels Willing to wait forever for him

Not a killer. Not cynical. Not world wise. Just the mate of Lord Sesshoumaru and mother of his heir. It was not her fault that the general was killed. He signed his own death warrant by disobeying Lord Sesshoumaru. She did not kill the villagers. She extinguished the lamp and crawled back into bed.

"What is the verdict?" Asked Sesshoumaru

Rin snuggled up against him happily "Rin is still Rin"

He turned and took her in his arms. " Don't ever change"


	113. A Waste of Time

Title A Waste of Time

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt " A man who waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life  
Charles Darwin

POV Jaken

Word Count

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru makes Rin happy

A/N Part of Ten Years After

Jaken was confused. Despite the fact that Rin was now Lady of the West, mate of Lord Sesshoumaru and mother of the heir, to him she would always be the ragamuffin waif who should have been left as road kill after the wolves caught her.

He remembered all the insults she hurled at him, all the silly things she did while they whiled away the time waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru. In his mind she was still a child and he was still her babysitter

Wasn't that what he was doing today? Lord Sesshoumaru had specifically assigned him to help her with whatever she was doing. The question was wh at she was doing. It all seemed to be a waste of time.

First they had gone to the fields and gathered flowers. He was not a flower child Rin was and always had been. Putting flowers in Lord Sesshoumaru's hair, a wreath around Ah Un's neck and in his hat. He had never forgiven her for that violation of his person.

The flowers were gathered in baskets and tied to Ah Un and Rin would fly off with the flowers living Jaken to stew. What was she doing with all those flowers.? Lord Sesshoumaru told him to watch over. He could not very well do that sitting in fields of flowers.

When Rin returned for the last time with Ah Un, she motioned for Jaken to come with her. They flow to a market town far from the Western Shiro. Rin gave Jaken her purse. He had never seen so much gold and silver. Where in the world had she obtained it?

He figured it was Lord Sesshoumaru's money since Rin had none. His lord had never entrusted him with money, Rin was. What was she wasting Lord Sesshoumaru's money on? He had to know. She instructed him to keep strict accounts of the money.

He followed her into the market. They bought cattle, pigs, sheep, grain, seed, hired carts to carry all the produce Hired men to herd the livestock. Was Rin starting a farm? Why was she wasting his time and the Lord's money on things that Lord Sesshoumaru did not need or want?

He was an accomplice now. Whatever Rin was doing he was deeply involved. He just hoped that Lord Sesshoumaru would forgive him for the money she had wasted. He would have to grovel even lower this time to save his skin.

Rin on the other hand would not be punished for what she had done. She had wasted the Lord's time and money so many times without any reproval. Somehow it just did not seem fair. His life had been so much better before she came along and spoiled everything.

The caravan marched on Over hill and dale. Over streams and rivers. Over mountains and valleys until at last it reached the Western lands. Where in the world could Rin be going? She had gone so far to purchase animals and seed what in the world could they be for?

At last they reached a place that Jaken knew He had been to the burned out village. Reported what the general had done to Lord Sesshoumaru at the risk of his own life. He had risked his life for humans. What was he thinking?

To his surprise the burned out village was gone. In its place carpenters from the Western Shiro were building an entirely new village in its place. Jaken stopped and stared Why were the best and brightest in the Western Lands rebuilding a human village.

The caravan stopped at the village. The cowherds and swineherds led their charges to their pastures. The villagers began to filter out of the woods staring at the beasts who were being bestowed on them their Lord.

A cheer went up. The carpenters simply shook their heads. The village needed to down in less than a week. It was good that the humans were happy. They worried more about the Lord's happiness and what would happen to them if they did not meet the deadline.

When the village was finished, Lord Sesshoumaru came. Rin was happy to show him around the village. Introduce him to all the people who survived his general's assault. They bowed to him effusively for all that he had done. When he acknowledged them with a slight nod, Rin winked at him.

The last stop was the cemetery. There the gravestones had been carved with the names of each of the dead. Since the old cemetery had been decreased, Buddhist monks and Shinto priests were there to rededicate the cemetery and saying prayers over each new grave..

Jaken was surprised when Ah Un trundled in with baskets of flowers. Rin took bouquets from Ah Un' load and placed one bouquet on each grave. When it was done, Rin came up to each of the survivors offering them flowers and giving them each a hug.

When the funeral was over, the villagers returned to homes. Rin stayed for a while with Lord Sesshoumaru. She seemed to be shivering. When Lord Sesshoumaru put mokomoko-sama around her, she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru for what you have done for these villagers"

All he said was "Hn", but she brightened and took his arm as they left the cemetery. When Jaken later complained about the time he wasted, working for the villagers he felt a rock hit his head Turning he saw Lord Sesshoumaru glaring at him

" Any time you spent. You spent for Rin. Any money you spent. You spent for Rin. If Rin is happy I am happy. If Rin is unhappy, I am unhappy. Nothing is wasted if it makes Rin happy. Do you understand? All this today was to make Rin happy. Nothing else matters"

Jaken finally understood. To stay alive all he had to do was make Rin happy If Rin was happy, Lord happy. If Lord Sesshoumaru was happy, he and the rest of kingdom were safe. He sighed. For today he was safe because Rin was happy.


	114. Passing The Baton

Title Passing the Baton

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Crystal (unsung heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Shiori

Warning none

Summary Shiori reveals the blood pearl to Musushito

Shiori was amazed at how tall her son had grown. Musushito was now taller than even his father, Kohaku. Today had been his day of days. Proclaimed a man by his father in front of all the taijiya. Given his own weapon. Soon he would go out on patrol and be given his own command.

That was not why she and her son were in Midoriko's cave. She wanted absolute privacy. Even though Midoriko and the youkai crumbled to dust when Kagome vanquished the jewel to humans their ghosts still resided there. No human would disturb them she would reveal the secret of secrets. The one her ancestors had died to protect.

Their sacrifice was not in vain. She revealed the broken blood pearl to Kohaku when he asked her to come to the taijiya village as his wife. Kohaku pondered over the jewel. He presented therefurbished Jewel to her on their wedding night.

At his urging and to his delight Shiori was able to reenergize the Jewel. The barrier protected them as they made love in the marriage bed. It was more than he could have hoped for. Shiori would be protected when he went on youkai exterminations.

With trembling hands she revealed the power of the blood pearl to her son.. Her ancestors might be in hell and her father might be in heaven, but the Jewel merely amplified the users power. Shiori was the last and greatest guardian.

To her delight, Musushito was able to power a small barrier using the Jewel. Someday the Jewel would pass to him, but until then she would protect him, Kohaku and all the taijiya who lived in the taijiya village. The Jewel was not good or bad. It did its job to protect her family whether that family be hyakki bats or taijiya


	115. Swear Not By The Moon

Title Swear Not By The Moon  
Author landofthekwt  
Rating PG-13  
Prompt Moon (unsung heroes)  
Word Count 300  
POV Rin  
Warning none  
Summary Rin thinks about what she means to Sesshoumaru  
Part of Ten Years After

Rin stared at Sesshoumuaru's back and sighed. She had to admit to herself that she wanted him Wanted him so desperately she could taste it. They had never gone this long without sex since their mating. Not since the baby at least.

He had just returned from his border patrols. Showing the flag to human and demon alike. Something he had to do to stay on top. To show them who was the top dog. Not that Rin had to like it. It was something she had to endure.

She was his mate. His lover. The mother of his heir. And so much more. Her devotion to him had been returned tenfold. She had never doubted him. Always believed in him. Followed him into hell. Only he would have brought her back.

She knew what she meant to him. He had never said "I love you" Never promised any of the things that humans promised to each other. He did not need to. Words were meaningless. His actions meant so much more to her.

His promise was expressed to her in his touch, his kiss. His devotion to her and her child. Everyone in his kingdom could see what she meant to him. There had never been any hint of jealousy from any party. They all knew that denying their Lord what he wanted was futile

Tonight she needed to be shown again what she meant to him. Her arms had been empty too  
long Her body hungry for his touch. Her lips longing for his tender kiss. How could he be sleeping at a time ? Damn it. He never slept

"Rin, how long are you going to stare at my back? Kiss me"

Rin was surprised but pleased. He had been awake all along. " Yes, my lord"


	116. Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire

Title Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG13

Prompt Roasting

POV Kohaku

Word Count 260

Warning none

Summary Musushito is tired of wilderness trips

Musushito was pissed. He hated these wilderness trips with his father. They camped in the open with nothing but a night raid cloak to cover pace was grueling. Kohaku quizzed Musushito about everything. There was no time for breaks for the essentials of food water or even bathroom.

If you wanted to pee you simply stopped where you were and peed. If you wanted to eat you had to find edible grasses, nuts and berries, insects and even grubs. Water you had to find from the clues of the terrain.

His father was testing him. He just knew it. Trying to create the perfect boy. He was perfect. Far from it. Why couldn't his father ease up and treat him like just another taijiya.

Once he asked his father why they scavenged for such awful food on the road. Kohaku had just one word for him  
"Naraku"

When he asked his mother she just shook her head. She might know about his nightmares, but only Sango knew what Naraku meant to his father. Only much later would he find out the horrors Kohaku had endured at the hands of Naraku.

The tonight they actually had a fire. His father roasted some chestnuts to acknowledge Musushito's achievement in finishing their outing without complaint.

Musushito stared at the chestnuts. Somehow it seemed inadequate considering what he endured. Tomorrow he would sleep in his own bed and eat decent food. Today he would endure what his Father offered him believing that his Father wanted the best for him.


End file.
